


A Christmas Miracle

by HanaCinna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaCinna/pseuds/HanaCinna
Summary: Christmas is a special time of year and a lot can happen in 25 days. Follow a number of people on their journey through the month of Christmas.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Herondale, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 26
Kudos: 104





	1. 1. December (Alec&Magnus)

**Author's Note:**

> I love a really good Christmas story and have therefore written a 25 days Christmas story. Every day I will (and hope to) post a new chapter and I hope you like them. 
> 
> English isn’t my first language so I’m sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Mortal Instrument characters belong to Cassandra Clare, and I claim no ownership over the parts of this story belonging to the Shadowhunters TV producers and writers. The rest of it is all of my own creation.

**Alec**

“Good morning New York, it’s 8 o’clock and I wish you a merry December 1st!” a voice cheered from the radio. Alec groaned annoyed, turned his head further down into the pillow, and blindly tried to find his radio. Meanwhile the cheery voice continued, “yes you heard right! We finally reach the December 1st, only 24 days to christmas. Everyday I will give you the news contain all about christmas and give you the best christmas music. Let us start today with a well known christmas son….” 

“No thank you!” Alec said to his, finally, quiet radio. He hated christmas, it been a long time since, he really had a good christmas. He knew this year will just be as sad as last year, even though he felt a tiny hope that this year will be different from last. He hated himself for giving himself that tiny hope, when he knew that it will be crushed on christmas eve. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, soon he felt calmness setting inside him and he got up and ready himself for the day.

In the kitchen Alec turned on the coffeemaker, he was really never in a good mood before his first cup of coffee. When his phone gave a pin for arrival of a new text message, he gave it a look, but decided to ignore it and turned off his phone, no work today. “Good morning” Jace yawned and sat down by the table and laid his head in his arms resting on the table and slowly falling asleep again. 

Alec had always been a bit jealous, that his roommate could sleep anywhere. “Good morning” Alec mumbled back catching Jace attention as he looked up and Alec was trying to ignore his stare. “Man, you sound more sour than usual this morning” Jace said and Alec just grunted, when he didn’t get an answer Jace asked “any reason for your mood?” 

“How was the party?” Alec changed topic and Jace lucky let him, “it sucked, Clary ignored me all evening” Jace complained and buried his head in his arms once again. Alec raised his eyebrow, “really?” Alec asked with sarcasm. It wasn’t new to him, Jace was crazy about Clary who works in the gallery next door where Jace works. Jace had been trying to get her to go on a date with him in months, without success. Jace glared at him “dude, you really need your coffee” and right on that note the coffeemaker dinged done. 

Alec filled 2 mugs with coffee and handed over one to Jace. Alec took a sip of coffee and felt 10 times better already. Jace was still sulky, which made Alec smile, Jace look like a child who was denied his favorite toy. Alec had known Jace almost 6 years, he was Alec’s best friend, there wasn't much they wouldn't do for each other, even though Jace was the one who got into trouble, mostly fights, but Alec didn't mind helping him. “I maybe have an idea” Alec pondered, while drinking his coffee and Jace head shot up and eyes filled with hope and joy, “what idea?” Jace asked. 

“It’s the December 1st” Alec started and ignored Jace when he heard Jace mumble,  _ that’s why you were so sour _ , and continued “you could give her a small romantic gift every day until christmas day”. Alec would see Jace liking the idea by the grinning face “that idea I like”. Jace was pumped and looked expectantly at Alec, “what should I give her today?”. Alec sighed “you really has to come up with something on your own, so it is special”. 

Jace looked so lost, that Alec felt sorry for him, “fine, but only today!” Jace lighted up went on with tons of thank yous and hugged Alec until he was almost out of air. They worked on Clary’s december first gift rest of the morning. Jace's working hours started at lunch, but he wanted to give Clary her gift before work, so he left a little earlier than usual. 

As every Sunday, Alec would come by Jace work to collect the cookies for the kids and youngsters at the shelter and play some guitar for the older generation. It was Alec way to give back, without the shelter would Alec have been lost or dead. He had come a long way since then, today he earned money on his photographs and articles as an freelancer. Sometimes he played on his guitar on the street and earned some extra money, but the true reason was the smiles on people's faces.

Around 3pm Alec, with his guitar case hanging at his shoulder, he left the apartment. He met the cold winter wind, even the sun was shining, but there was no heat. Alec was glad he shouldn’t far, Taki, the café, was only a few blocks away. He didn’t realized how much he was freezing before he stepped into Taki. 

“Hey Alec! I have yours cookies ready” Jace happily yell behind the counter, only to earn a smack behind head from his boss, but he wasn’t mad, the boss hired Jace for his good mood anyway. Alec grinned as grabbed the bag of cookies and thanked the boss for the cookies and was about to leave, when he bumped into someone who just entered.

**Magnus**

Magnus hoped that his day couldn’t get any worse than it already was. It was the first of december, and he loved christmas, so he wouldn’t believe how bad his day had begun. His morning started with his cat, Chairman Meow, being hostile, but it probably because he forgot to feed Chairman the night before. 

After giving Chairman extra food, he got ready for work, as an director for his magazine, he even worked on a sundays. Arriving at work he was met with a new problem, beside the normal struggles they normally have, they couldn’t reach Gideon. Magnus wanted Gideon to write a christmas tale for his christmas special edition of Out&Pride, that he wanted to come out around christmas eve. 

Magnus worked all morning and ignored the sad feeling, that he wouldn’t reach Gideon. By lunch his secretary Simon came in with his food and they sat down and talked. Simon was one of the first people he hired, when his business got started. They were already friends before through one of their mutual friend. Simon quickly showed a passion for secretary work, he loved talking to people and was always in a optimistic mood, exactly what Magnus needed on his bad days, as this day. 

“Don’t worry boss, I will reach Gideon eventually. No rush, maybe he won’t answer on sundays” Simon chippered and Magnus smiled He had tried to stop Simon from calling him boss, but Simon said that it help him to separate their work relationship and their friendship outside, he could see the logic in that. “Maybe you right Simon” Magnus reasoned and Simon grinned “when am I not?” Magnus laughed “true”. 

“How is biscuit doing?” he asked and Simon began to whine “she called me just before lunch, complaining about the dickhead coming with a romantic present”. He slid down so he almost lay down on the chair and crossed his arms and being sulky like a small child. Magnus chuckled “maybe I should go and see what bother her so much”. Simon perk up at that, “would you? I mean if you want to. I should go since she is my best friend and all that, but it’s the dickhead and I just…” 

“SIMON!” Magnus yelled, when Simon stop talking and just stared as Magnus continued in a gentler tone “I get it and besides I haven’t seen biscuit in some time, so I will go, alright?” Simon nodded and smiled again “thanks, I will let you work, so you have time to leave”. Simon gathered their food scrap and left the office with a bye. Good by his words, Magnus was able to leave earlier, he said his  _ see you _ to Simon and walked out, with plans to buy coffee at Taki for him and Clary. 

Magnus opened the door to Taki when he bumped into someone who was leaving. Lucky none of them was carrying something that would have spilled and ruined the clothes. “Shit, I’m sorry” the man said as he grabbed Magnus so he didn’t fall. He was a very beautiful man Magnus noticed, “no, it’s okay” he smoothed off. The man smiled as the man released him to hold the door and gestured that Magnus should go in first as soon Magnus was inside the warm café, he turned around to thank the handsome man, but disappointedly he had already left.

Magnus bought two cups of coffee by the blond douche behind the counter. He really didn’t like him and often forgot his name, but he knew that biscuit liked him though he could not see why. He left the café and went next door to the gallery Bright Colors, that was owned by his adopted parents. “Biscuit!” Magnus cheerfully called out and Clary popped up from behind the counter and shushed on him “shh, you are getting me fired” she joked on. “Hah, like they would do that to their best artist” Magnus winked as he handed over her cup of coffee and Clary blushed. 

A little gift box on the counter got his attention, “what’s that?”. Clary glanced at the box “that from Jace” Clary shrugged. “Who?” Magnus frowned and Clary smiled “the blond guy next door?” she replied with eyes rolling. Magnus returned the smile “oh the blond douche?” and Clary let out a laugh. “What’s in it?” Magnus asked, “I don’t know, I haven’t opened it yet” Clary indifferently said as she shrugged. Magnus just stared at her, “come on, you know you want to” he lured her. “Fine” she declared as she grabbed the gift and opened it. Inside the box was filled with Clary’s favorite christmas cookies. “How romantic” Magnus muttered, but he could see that Clary appreciated the gesture by her small smile. 

Magnus left the gallery knowing he had lost Clary to a romantic box of her favorite cookies from her admirer next door. He really wanted someone to gossip with right now and he knew the right person for it. His best friend. He called her up right away and as usual she picked up just as fast, “My savior!” she squealed and Magnus laughed. “What plague did I save you from this time, my dear Izzy?” She groaned “my nightmare of an instructor, he keeps coming with improper sentences” she complained and Magnus felt sorry for her. “He called you in on a sunday too? Why don’t you just ask for a new one, if he make you uncomfortable?” Izzy let out a sigh “I have been thinking about it, maybe it’s a good idea” Magnus smiled “I think it’s a good idea”. 

Izzy snorted and changed the subject “anyway, you called me. What’s up?” and Magnus let her. “I need to gossip” merrily said Magnus, “about what? Clothes, magazine, parties, boys or girls?” Izzy answered just as cheerful and Magnus grinned “boys”. Izzy shrieked so loudly that Magnus had to remove the phone from his ear. “You met someone? Who is it? What is he like or she? Was he handsome?” The question just flowed out of her and Magnus zoned out, knowing it was impossible to stop her before she needed a breath. 

As soon he heard her take a deep breath, he cut in before she would continue the question stream. “No I didn’t meet him, I bumped into him and he didn’t let me fall and he was the perfect gentleman afterwards, holding the door, letting me go in first” he said dreamly. He heard Izzy snicker and ignored her and began to complain “but when I wanted to thank him, he was already gone and I didn’t even get a name or phone number” he grumbled on “what should I do Izzy?” 

Izzy was quiet for a minute “I’m not sure what you can do, but maybe he comes there often, you could wait for him there around the time you met him today?” Izzy suggested and Magnus thought about it, "isn't it a little creepy to be there every day at the same time?" “Maybe” Izzy told him “but what else can you do? Besides regulars usually stop by same time everyday anyway. Just become a regular”. 

Magnus could see the logic in that, “thank you Izzy, you are a lifesaver”. “Oh no, that’s you. But thank you for reminding me, I have to go back in there.” Magnus just shook his head “change your instructor, Iz” Izzy groaned again, “yeah yeah. Are we still up for tomorrow?” When Magnus agreed, she quickly said her goodbyes and hang up. Magnus knew there was nothing he would do more today, so he went home and hoping he had a better day tomorrow.


	2. 2. December (Izzy&Clary)

**Izzy**

Izzy woke up this morning by shouting, she got up and followed the noise to the kitchen. By the table was her mother screaming at her cellphone, with tears flowing her cheeks. Izzy got angry, she already knew who was on the other end of that call. She took the phone out of her mother’s grib, turned it against her own ear, “stop calling!” she harshly gritted out and hang up. 

She hugged her mother and kept telling her that it’s okay and that wasn’t her fault and that she is a great mother. When her mother had calm down, Izzy gave her a smile of love and understanding. “Mom, go up and freshen yourself, I will wake up Max” her mother just nodded and went. Izzy glared at her phone and thought once again to block the number, but she knew her mother didn’t want to risk it. 

Izzy went to Max room only to find him already awake, sitting in his bed and hugged his knees. “Oh Max, you heard?” Izzy asked sadly, Max nodded and Izzy went and gave her little brother a hug. “Is mom okay?” he asked quietly, Izzy cupped his face and gave him a smile “she will be” she kissed his forehead before catching his eyes again “as long she have us, she will be”. Max smiled before his face fell into sadness again “but not all of us are here” and Izzy eyes filled with grief while she nodded, “we will find him again” she promised while she embraced him and could feel Max nod in acknowledgment. 

After awhile they untangled from each other and Izzy cheerful mood returned “come on Max, time to get up, you have school today” Max groaned at that. “Don’t want to” he whined and Izzy gave him a gentle smack on his head “Max, you know the rule. No school, no tutor time” Max sighed resignedly “fine” he murmured and Izzy laughed as she left the room.

Izzy has just finished preparing breakfast, when her mother came in looking like she haven’t been crying an hour ago, she seemed surprised that Izzy had prepared breakfast and smiled “thank you Izzy. Is Max up?” Before Izzy would answer another did “yes I’m up mom” Max grinned and sat down at his spot by the table as well did Izzy and Maryse. 

They all had their thing to do, Max had school and tutor class, Maryse had her work and Izzy had a lunch date with Magnus and if she had the time she would go and ask for a new instructor, ‘cause Magnus was right yesterday. Even if the day had begun in anguish, the bad mood had disappeared and replaced with laughter and good humor. 

Izzy was late, she was so deeply buried in her assignments that she forgot the time, Magnus had called her and agreed to wait for her, fortunately for her the restaurant they were meeting at wasn’t that far from her mother’s home. She entered the restaurant and she grinned when she found Magnus, “Magnus!” she happily proclaimed. Magnus got up and they hugged each other “hello to you too, my dear” he grinned as they sat down and ordered some food. 

While they waited for the food to arrive, Izzy couldn’t contain her curiosity, “so,” she began “the handsome man?”, Magnus let out a dreamly sighed “oh yes, he was very handsome”, Izzy snickered but Magnus ignored that “he looked like an angel, black hair and hazel eyes” Izzy smiled widely while she listened. It had been a long time that Magnus had been so smitten by someone, she really hoped that they would meet again.

They almost finished their food, when Izzy asked how work was going, Magnus immediately started to complain about not being able to reach his freelance journalist and not knowing what to do about it yet. Izzy used to work for him before she decided to study medicine and she loved it, but her passion was in the medical field. He was also complaining about how bad his day started the day before, Izzy hummed in agreement and told her about her bad morning. 

Magnus instantly got up and hugged her once again and made her a bit teary. Magnus made her promise that if things got to hard, she would tell him and he would do anything to help her. They went back to their meal and they talked about the shopping trip they had planned to go on soon, they needed a lot of new clothes. When they finished their lunch, they went their separate ways, Magnus was of to work again and Izzy walked home, she needed to finish her assignments, she didn’t want to be pulled back by her instructor on a sunday once more. 

**Clary**

It was midday when Clary walked inside the gallery, Bright Colors. Although there were closed on Mondays she still have a couple hours work. She met Catarina at the counter “hey Cat” Catarina looked up “hey Clary, would you note the new paintings that have come in the back room?” Clary nodded. 

As she started walking towards the back room when Catarina stopped her “by the way, he left something for you again”. Clary slowly turned, so it wasn’t a one time thing, she wondered as she absorbed the present in Catarina’s hand when Catarina eyebrows raised up questionly, Clary went to her and took the present and went to the backroom. 

Safely in the backroom she slowly opened the present, wondering if the present was the same as yesterday which was her favorite christmas cookies. When she finally opened it, she wouldn’t hold back a gasp as she took up a beautiful  [ keychain ](http://www.tsgprintworks.co.uk/images/category_8/TUDUDU%20Fashion%20Casual%20Butterfly%20Keychain%20Cute%20Bag%20Pendant%20Top%20Colorful%20Keyrings%20Alloy%20Leather%20Bag%20Car%20Keychain%20Key%20Holder%20Toys%20Games%20U8V7UN3N.jpg) , a golden butterfly with small colorful beads locked inside the wings. 

It was so elegant and she was awestruck how Jace would have found something like this and how did he know about her love for butterflies? She caught herself with a smile looking at the chain, she immediately shook her head and lowered the chain back into the box and put it in her bag and got to work and she managed to focus on work.

She was an art student who was in an internship period in the gallery, Bright Colors. Her bosses already said, that when she was finish with art school, she could get a full time job at their gallery. 

The internship wasn’t her only job, she had a art student who she tutored. Because he wanted to be an artist, but his school unfortunately didn’t offer art classes and he was a great kid, who really wanted to learn. It was a pleasure for her to be able to teach him. 

Clary wasn’t ashamed to admit that she was still living at home. Her parents suggested she could stay living at home and save up to a place to live later on and Clary could only agree, besides she loved her childhood home.

Clary’s mother, Jocelyn, was also an artist and an famous one before she got pregnant with Clary and her twin brother Jonathan. Unfortunately was Jonathan stillborn and Jocelyn didn’t take that well as she battled with birth depression but she didn’t fight alone, as Clary’s father Luke supported her as much as he could. He wasn’t Clary’s biological father, but he was the only father she have known. 

Luke was a police officer, who saved an early pregnant Jocelyn from a bad relationship. A man who was Clary’s biological father, Valentine, but he was a criminal who deserved a prison time. Jocelyn and Luke worked together to make sure he got the longest prison time as possible and in meantime they fell in love with each other and got married shortly before Clary was born. 

Though Valentine, to her mother’s horror, has tried to reach out to Clary, but she has no wish or interest in meeting him. She has enough love from her parents and she loved them just as much. 

Because of her short monday at the gallery, she tutored her young protégé, Max, that day as well. She has to take the bus out to the suburbs where Max lived with his mother and sister. About an hour later she arrived at the Lightwood mansion, the white house was big, too big for only three people in her opinion. She walked up to the very red door and the outdoor wall lamp beside the door is on even though there still was daylight she had noticed that the lamp was always on, but she didn’t ask why, she didn’t want to pry. She ignored her curiosity and knocked on the door and smiled. 

The door was opened by the housekeeper who smiled at her and rushed her in. “Master Maxwell is in his room” she told Clary who smiled “thank you mrs Watson” she said and went up to Max’s room. She knock on his door and the door swung open and she was met with a young man with a bright smile “Clary!” he cheered and pulling her into his room, making Clary smile just as bright. 

“Look, look” he was very enthusiastic, he shoved his newest painting at Clary who laughed “calm down Max, we have two hours together”. Max slowed down and he showed Clary his art that Clary gave as homework last week. It was a beautiful painting, the homework was to paint he favorite place in New York and he chosen the park near by his home. 

Clary praised Max for his painting, but she also talked to him where he would do something a bit better and Max sucked in Clary's suggestion to him with a nod and understanding, he wrote everything down, so he would do better with the next week’s assignment. 

When their hours was almost up came there a knock on the door and mrs Lightwood stuck her head inside with a smile “hello Clary” she said and Clary responded just as politely “Hello mrs Lightwood”. Mrs Lightwood smiled before turning to Max “Max, do you want to help with dinner?” when Max nodded, mrs Lightwood turned back to Clary “if you'd like, Izzy can drive you home” Clary nodded “yes thank you, that would be nice”. 

Clary was relieved that she shouldn’t with the bus home, she quickly gave Max his homework for next week, which was to paint a memory. She knew that it was a difficult assignment, but he wanted something challenging, she explained the best way to do that as soon Max understood his task Clary said her goodbyes, gave Max a big hug before leaving his room. 

She met Izzy in the living room and told her she was ready to go home. She said her goodbyes to mrs Lightwood and they went to the car and drove off. The silence in the car was heavy, although both Clary and Izzy knew Magnus, they didn’t know each other that well. 

“Thank you” Izzy broke the silence and Clary was confused “for what?” she asked, Izzy was quiet for a minute before she answered “we are having a difficult situation with a relative” she stopped, like she was thinking how to explain without reveal what's really going on. She took a breath before continuing “mom and I tries to keep Max out of it much as possible, but he is still noticing things but today when you were there he was happy as he should be”. 

Clary looked over at Izzy and could see the seriousness in her face which made her answer “you’re welcome”. Clary was thoughtful the rest of the way home, when they arrived she had made a decision, so before she left the car she turned to Izzy “if you and mrs Lightwood need Max away from home, call me and I will arrange a excursion to the gallery”, Izzy looked surprised but then smiled and thanked her once more. Clary waved goodbye as Izzy drove off and went inside.


	3. 3. December (Simon&Jace)

**Simon**

Simon yawned, it was an early Tuesday morning, time had not hit seven yet, but Simon had some tasks he must have solved as soon as possible. His most important task right now was to reach out to Gideon and persuade him to write a winter tale. 

He had been calling Gideon last two days although he hadn’t been successful, but he wasn’t given up, Magnus wanted Gideon and Gideon would he get. 

It was too early to call people up, so Simon took care of some documents that Magnus going to sign when he arrived and he also received calls from overseas.

Around nine Magnus arrived with a yawn “Good morning Simon” he mumbled which made Simon smile and energetic answered “good morning Boss.” 

Magnus glared “how can you be so chipper so early in the mornings?” 

Simon grinned and winked “I’m sleep at night”. Magnus just snorted as he walk to his office with Simon just behind him, ready for more work. 

As soon as they had gone through all the documents Magnus had to sign, he asked "have you reached Gideon?" and Simon could only shake his head and saw the disappoint in Magnus. 

He got the idea, "I'll try to call other companies that have also used him and hear if they know anything or if they have hired him" Simon knew he had said something right when Magnus's face lit up with a smile.

He left Magnus office and got to work, the first company he would call was the one who recommended Gideon to them. 

“Hello, you have reached Santiago magazine, can I help you?” a female said with a hint of boredom in her voice and Simon was amused “hey Lily, bored as usual?” he asked and Lily cheered “Simon!”

They took the first 5 minutes to catch up, before Simon finally asked the question he called for, “I have been trying to reach Gideon, in the last two days, but he won’t answer back. So I wanted to hear if you knew anything or know if he is on a job?” 

Lily was quiet for a minute before she revealed “he doesn’t take any magazine jobs in december.” 

Simon frowned at that “why not?” and Lily sighed “I’m not sure, we tried last year to get him to work for us, but he said no.” 

She took a break before continuing with a whisper “But between us, I don't think christmas is a joyful occasion for him as it is for us.”

After saying goodbye, he hung up and thought about what Lily has told him. He called other companies where he knew they had used Gideon too, but they all said the same as Lily that they couldn't hire him at Christmas time. He wasn't quite sure what the next step was, however, he knew he wouldn't hand the bad news to the Boss. 

Simon won't give up yet and luckily he could be very stubborn. So he would continue to call Gideon and then time must show which of them was the most stubborn. He decided that he would call Gideon once again before he would bury himself in other work. 

He called but got voicemail again “Hey Gideon, it Simon Lewis from Out&Pride again. We have a job for you, please call me back as soon as possible” he said and hung up with a disappointing sigh.

The day was almost up, Magnus has just left and Simon was arranging the last for today before he also left. He was almost at the elevator when his phone started ringing, hoping that it was Gideon finally calling back, he took the call. 

He immediately regretted it as soon as he heard who was at the other end of the call and wanted to hang up right away, but he knew that was a bad idea. 

“What do you want?” he asked the caller and the sugary voice, that only could belong to Camille, answered "sweets, I just want to talk to Magnus", but it didn't fool Simon and he held his secretary role very well as he replied with a stonic tone "he's not here". 

Simon could feel her irritation as she outbursts "don't lie, give the phone to Magnus", Simon shook his head as he answered "Magnus has already gone for today, beside he would never talk to you anyway" and then he hung up. 

He took a deep breath and cursed at himself, now he has to think about how to keep Camille away from Magnus. He knew that by him hanging up on her would lead to trouble for Magnus later on, but he hoped that she couldn’t do something tremendous like destroy christmas for Magnus. 

He ignored the growing worry and left the building, just as he stepped outside of the building he bumped into someone and he quickly caught the person as they fell and he landed on the ground with the person on top of him. He had his eyes close and kept chanting “I’m sorry” over and over, but as soon he opened his eyes he stopped. 

His face was very close to hers and Izzy mirrored his shock, before her cheek redden and gave him a shy smile and Simon froze and stared as she got up. 

“Simon?” she asked and Simon finally moved and got up “you are not hurt?” he asked quietly, Izzy shook her head “thank you” she whispered and then she left. 

Simon felt a slight panic, did he do something stupid? But as soon she was out of sight, he also began to walk towards his home, with Izzy filling his mind.

**Jace**

Jace slammed the door when he got home around 5pm, he was annoyed and sad. Clary has not reacted on his small christmas gifts, she hasn’t reached out to him and he had a bad feeling that she was ignoring him. He didn’t understand why, he hadn’t done anything bad against her. 

First time he met her was around a year ago, when she came in to get a cup of coffee to go and in the beginning it seemed that she also liked him, she used to come in every morning and give him a smile. 

When he found out that she worked in the gallery next door, he began to make her coffee ready, so she shouldn’t wait in line. But suddenly she just stopped coming and when he tried to talk to her, she was angry and hostile with him.

He leaned on the door with closed eyes and took a deep breath to lowering his annoyance at Clary. It couldn't be her fault, he must be the one who has failed somewhere. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Alec staring worried at him, “are you alright?” he asked and Jace wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. 

Alec, his best friend was only one of few who really cared about Jace, he would count with one hand how many who actually cared about him and wanted him to be happy. 

“Jace!” Alec worried voice brought Jace out of his mind and he noticed that Alec had been shaking him, he looked up and smiled “yes, I’m alright” Alec didn’t seem to believe him, but he nodded anyway.

They walked into the living room and Jace sank into their soft couch and hummed contentedly, Alec sat down next to him and watched whatever he was watching before Jace came home. Jace was pleased that Alec wasn't pushing him, but gave him time to gather his thoughts. 

“Clary still hasn’t talked to me, I’m not even sure that she has actually opened the gifts I have given her” Jace started sadly. 

Alec turned to him and gave Jace his full attention and gestured him to continue. Jace sighed “I have given her three gifts, shouldn't she at least give some kind of reaction?” 

Alec was thoughtful “I’m not sure, maybe she doesn’t understand yet what’s going on” when Jace showed confusion Alec continued “I just think you have to have patience, keep giving her something, at some point she have to react.” 

Jace nodded in understanding “alright! You probably right” Jace gave Alec a smile and got one in return. 

Jace turned to the television “what are you watching?” Alec glanced over and shrugged “I’m not sure” they gazed each other before they both broke with laughter. 

As they settled by watching television, Jace's mind got lost in recalling his first meeting with Alec. 

Jace just turned 17 and he was already looking forward to turning 18. He hated school back then and often skipped and just walked around the city watching people live their carefree lives. 

Something he felt he didn't have or was allowed to have as he was born into one of the rich, powerful and influential family in New York. 

He was the only child, which only made it worse. He had to be the best to everything and to be dominant, almost a bully, towards his schoolmates and he hated that which was why he skipped school as he did that day. 

He had left from home as usual that morning but he never neared his school instead he walked the opposite way.

He wasn’t sure where he was, but it didn’t matter as long he was away from school. He barely got past an alley when someone pulled him in. 

He gasped, preparing to yell at him, but the knife at his throat made him strangle his own annoyance and stared at the man in front of him. 

He was clearly a homeless with his ragged clothes, uncombed hair and the smell, the man really needed a shower in Jace opinion. 

He totally missed the man’s threats, not that he was scared, the man’s threats couldn’t be worst then what he hear from his schoolmates anyway. 

Besides Jace knew how to fight, he was preparing to strike him when someone else beat him to it, suddenly was the man and his knife on the ground and in front of him stood a very tall boy. 

The boy sent a death glared at the man on the ground before turning to him, taking his wrist as he began to run and dragged Jace along with him.

Jace was quick to match his pace and movement to the boy's, though the boy had longer legs and had some speed. 

Jace almost ran into the boy when he suddenly stopped, the boy looked around before taking a deep breath and relaxing as he turned his focus on Jace, "are you okay?" he asked gently. 

But Jace was too baffled to answer, so the boy continued to rant on “he didn’t hurt you did he? He is usual very harmless, but he can be a tad dangerous when he is very hungry, so please don’t be to mad at him. I will make sure he get some food and..” 

Jace had to stop his rambling and he just blocked his mouth with both of his hands, but as soon he removed them, the boy opened his mouth and Jace just blocked his mouth before the boy could say a word and then they were just standing there and having a small staring contest. 

Jace took a deep breath before he muttered “thank you for saving me.” The boy seemed surprised at his calmness of the situation he just was in, but then again Jace hadn’t been scared. 

Jace slowly removed his hands from the boy’s mouth and their staring contest continued, then both of them just crackled and started to laugh together. 

They sat down on the grass and Jace finally realized where he was, he recognized the park and smiled as he turned to the boy and offered his hand “I’m Jace” he grinned and the boy took his hand also with a grin “Alec”. 


	4. 4. December (Max&Alec)

**Max**

Max both hated and loved high school. He loved learning, even though he was more into the creative field. He still enjoyed his classes and was a smart kid, probably the biggest nerd at school. He got straight A's and was a teacher's favorite student and that’s why he got bullied a lot. 

He didn’t have a friend in school. He was slightly taller than the other boys at his age of 16, he was also skinny and wearing glasses. He hated fights and often let them do what they wanted to avoid the fighting, they would always stop when they got bored with him anyway.

But for some reason they were more after him today than usual. It started this morning, when Timmy, the leader of the bullies, almost drove him over with his car. They laughed and joked around about him screaming like a girl. Max just ignored them and went to his first class. 

The second time was in his first break. They shoved him into the lockers and he hurt his wrist as it came between the lockers and his body. Lucky it was his left hand and it wasn’t that bad, it was definitely not broken. 

The third time was at lunch. When Timmy ‘accidentally’ lost his food on him and when he fake apologized he bumped into him and his hurtful wrist and when Max hiss in pain, Timmy and Co. began to laugh. Max was very angry, but he didn’t want a fight, so he just left the cafeteria and then the school ground, he just kept walking.

Max didn’t know how far he had walked, but when he stopped he wasn’t at any place familiar to him. He didn’t really care as long he was far as possible away from his bullies. 

He found a bench under a tree and sat down as he gazed the lake. He was so lost in his daydream that he was startled when somebody jump down next to him. He turned so quickly that he fell of the bench and stared at the girl, who just landed next to him. 

“I’m sorry” she said and reached out her hand to help him up, Max took the hand. But as soon she started to pull him up, he hissed in pain. 

In shock he has forgotten that his left wrist was in pain and took her hand with it. As soon the girl heard the painfully hiss she let go. Max stayed on the ground, taking his wrist while trying to ignore the pain.

The girl sat down next to him “you are hurt, I’m sorry” the girl said. It took a moment for Max to realize that she thought she was the reason that his wrist was injured. 

Max tensed up when he saw tears forming in her eyes and shook his head “no, my hand was already injured” he said. 

But he would see that she didn’t really believe him, so he explained “some boys from my school pushed me and I got hurt by that. It’s not your fault” he said the last more firm to get her to understand, that it wasn’t her fault at all. 

She looked thoughtful “you get bullied at school?” she asked. Max didn’t know what to answer, he hasn’t realized that he just told her what happened.

They just stared at each other before the girl smiled “you don’t have to tell me, I’m a stranger anyway”. 

It has been a while since he has met someone around his age being nice to him that he just blurt out “no, it’s okay.” 

He took a deep breath “I’m Max by the way” the girl looked a bit surprised at first, but then she brightened “I’m Madzie.” 

She took Max right hand and pulled him up from the ground and they sat down at the bench. She looked Max’s hand “are you alright?” she asked and Max nodded “yes, it probably isn’t that bad. I will get my sister to look at it when I get home.” 

Then he realized he didn’t know where he was and what time it is, he looked around while mumbling “If I find my way home”. 

Madzie asked where he lived and he told her. “I know where that is, I can follow you some of the way, I have to return to my aunt too and it’s the same way as you.” 

Max notice the weird wording, she didn’t say home, but return to her aunt, but he didn’t ask her, he just followed her and wondered if they could meet again. 

“Can we meet again?” Max asked, finally have the courage to ask her, Madzie turned with a bright smile “yes I would like that” and Max returned with a grin. 

He lastly came to an area he recognized. He thanked Madzie and promised that he would return to their first meeting place again soon. 

**Alec**

For the hundredth time since the day one of December, Alec had considered whether to buy a separate phone for private use. Because his current phone kept calling several times a day, probably from a magazine company he has written some articles for. 

But he couldn’t keep ignoring his phone, because he also does get non-work calls. For the time being he has left his phone at home, he wouldn’t believe how stubborn the company was. 

The most calls he got the 1st december from other company already died out the second day of december, but this company hadn’t given up yet.

He decided to go bother Jace at work. But he never made his way inside, just as he arrived at the door, it swung open and someone walk right into him. He wouldn’t stop himself from taking the man into his arms as if he was protecting him from a fall that never happened. 

At the same time the man grabbed his jacket and he looked up. As their eyes met, Alec barely stopped himself from gasping, he was once again trapped by those beautiful brown eyes with a hint of gold, he just wouldn’t forget. 

Alec slowly let the man go with a shy smile “we really need to stop meeting like this” he muttered out. 

The man looked surprised, before Alec would comment on it, the man whispered “you remember?” 

This time Alec was the one surprised but nodded, of course he remembered as he would forget such a beautiful man.

“Uhm” the man started and looked between Alec and the door before asking “were you on your way in?” 

Alec gave out a little laugh and the confused look on the man's face made him look adorable, even so Alec explained “I was on my in, but only to bother the staff. But it seemed I got myself better company” he winked and the man blushed. Alec took that as a win. 

Without talking about it, they just began to walk together towards the park, when they found a bench and sat down. 

Alec realized that, he didn’t know the name of this gorgeous being next to him. As an gentleman he offered his own name first “I’m Alec by the way” 

The man looked at Alec with a hint of surprise as if he just realized the same thing as Alec. “I’m Magnus Bane” he said, Alec felt like he has heard that before, he just couldn’t place where. 

Alec had a very good time with Magnus. They didn’t talk much at first, just enjoying each others company. Alec wasn’t good at small talk, but somehow his conversations with Magnus went smoothly. 

He learned that Magnus was from Indonesia but lived in New York most of his life while Alec was born and raised here. 

He also learned that Magnus was a cat person and had a cat called Chairman Meow, strange name, but it seemed to fit with the kind of character Magnus was. 

Unfortunately Alec didn’t have a pet but he liked animals, especially cows. They were nice and they give milk, which was very good thing in Alec's opinion. 

Magnus looked at his watch, “shit, I have to go” he said and Alec felt a bit of sadness, that Magnus had to leave. 

But the next Magnus said was like a cold shower “as owner for the magazine Out&Pride” Alec turned his head towards Magnus so quickly that he was a bit worried about whiplash. 

But Magnus didn’t seemed to notices Alec’s tumults of panic and continued talking “and I only have one who can manage the business without me there..” 

His sentence was cut of as Alec has stood up and Alec could see the confusion in Magnus eyes. Alec spluttered out that he has to go and turned quickly and left. He would hear Magnus calling him from behind and started to run.

He didn’t know how far he ran, he was still in the park as he slowed down to think. After taking a few deep breaths, he realized a mistake he made. 

He has only told Magnus his name, not last name nor his middle name. Heck he didn’t even tell him his full name, just the short version of it. 

There was no reason for Magnus to connect the dots that Alec was Gideon, the freelancer, he has hired a couple time. 

Alec groaned at his mistake, he just ran for no reason at all. What Magnus must be thinking right now. 

Alec paced as he was thinking what was his next step, should he return and apologize or just hope that they will meet again? Because, of course, they haven't exchanged numbers. Alec sighed, what should he do?

In the end he decided to go back to Magnus. He wanted to get to know Magnus, even though there was a risk of Magnus finding out who he is. 

But as closer he got to the place he just ran from, he began to overthink, maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all. He spotted Magnus not far from him and seemed upset and Alec felt bad again. 

But then he realized that Magnus was on the phone with someone and crept closer and as soon as he was in hearing range, he hid behind a tree and listened in, he knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help himself.

“Simon! Stop mumbling and tell me” was the first Alec heard Magnus saying before pausing to let the caller in the other end talk, Magnus hummed as he listened. 

“I understand, you already tried in 4 days” Magnus then said. Alec would hear the sadness in his voice. 

“No Simon, you don’t have to” pause  “but if he doesn’t want…” pause  “yes, alright, if you want, you don’t have to” pause  “if you don’t reach Gideon by tom….” 

Alec zoned out the rest, so it was Magnus’ company who had tried to call him. He hasn’t noticed, he just ignored the calls and only accepting callers he knew by heart. 

Then he knew how to make his mistake right, he would write, whatever Magnus wanted him to write for his magazine. Even though Magnus may never know that it was him. 

He began to walk away from Magnus, but not without hearing the last part “thank you Simon, you are the best”. Talk to you tomorrow Simon, Alec promised and went home.


	5. 5. December (Magnus&Clary)

**Magnus**

Magnus was definitely not in a good mood when he arrived at work. He had used all night to figure out why or what he had said that made Alec leave like that. Maybe Alec had to go, but Magnus could feel himself doubt it, it was too sudden. 

Also Simon’s bad news yesterday, he couldn’t reach Gideon. He had to find another journalist, he really didn’t want to, he loved Gideon’s articles. 

He have never met the freelancer as Gideon wanted to be anonymous. Magnus had tried to hire Gideon full time with his anonymous intact, but he refused.

When the elevator reach his floor, the doors barely opened before he was ambushed by a smiling Simon “I did it!” Simon cheered. 

Magnus just stared with surprise at Simon before confusion settled in him, “you did what?” he asked. Simon smile brighten more “I reach Gideon” Magnus eyes widen and gaped. 

“Really?” he said under his breath and Simon nodded wildly and still with a big smile, “yes” he answered. Magnus wouldn’t believe it, Simon succeeded. 

“Good job Simon” Magnus finally allowed himself to be overjoyed and gave Simon a hug. Simon was taken by surprise, but he hugged back with a grin. 

Magnus let go and grinned to Simon “let’s go to my office and talk and you can tell me all about it” Simon nodded in agreement but Magnus was not done. 

“Furthermore, I believe that we have been holding the elevator long enough” he said and Simon let out a laugh.

As soon they was inside Magnus office with a closed door. Simon started to explain “I called Gideon, just like I had in the last few days. But this time he actually answered, which gave me a shock and I kind of hang up” he started sheepishly. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows but let Simon continue his tale “I quickly called him back and he answered right away. He sounded a bit confused, he probably wondered why I hang up. I apologized to him” he explained. 

Magnus wondered if Simon would go into detail throughout his story or Magnus should rush him a bit. But decided just to let him, he earned it for his hard work. 

“I told him which kind of article you wanted him to write. Although he did tell me he wasn’t sure if he would deliver but he would do his best. I told him that no matter what his story was it was impossible for him to disappoint you, because you love his articles and that was why I fought so hard. Then he said alright and that he would call as soon he was done and hung up on me” Simon finally ended. 

Magnus was surprised that Simon wasn’t a little bit out of breath for how much he just talked. He wasn’t sure that he liked that Simon has told Gideon how much he loved his articles, although it was the truth. 

Simon had left his office to get back to his other assignments of the day and to let Magnus work in peace. But Magnus was distracted, he just wouldn’t stop thinking about Alec. 

He wasn’t sure why he had left in such a hurry. But the worst part was that they never exchanged numbers, so he couldn’t call him and ask or ask if they could meet again.

He groaned and tried to push Alec out of his mind, so he could work. It haven’t been 5 minutes when he gave up, it was impossible to get the handsome man out of his mind. He decided to call Izzy once again for advise. 

Izzy as usual picked up right away “what’s up sweets” she sounded joyful so Magnus could only smile too. 

“I need some gossip time with my best girl” he said. 

He could hear her rusle around before she answered “come with it, what troubles you this time.” 

Magnus let out a small laugh “you sound like a psychologist not an upcoming doctor” but Izzy shushed him “shus tell me.” 

“So demanding” Magnus told her. 

“Do you want my help?” Izzy said seriously, but also with a hint of humor, so Magnus knew she was joking around. 

“Alright, alright” he smirked “I met him again” he said, as he had to remove the phone from his ear because Izzy was squealing loudly and screamed “I knew you would meet again” she cheered. 

“Calm down Izzy” Magnus laughed “yes we met again, well more like we bumped into each other again” he said and Izzy squeal again. 

Magnus once again removed the phone from his ear. “Izzy” he said amused by her reaction, “I will tell you everything if you let me” and Izzy stop squealing “alright, alright I’m listing”. 

Magnus smiled when there was quiet in the other end, but he would still feel her impatience, so he talked “I did as you told me, I went to the café every day, but he didn’t show.” 

Izzy aw’ed as Magnus continued “but when I left the café yesterday, I bumped into him on my way out” Izzy cheered. 

“We walked to the park, we didn’t speak very much in the beginning. But you know me, silence isn’t really my friend” Izzy hummed in agreement. 

“But he opened up a little about the subject I was talking about. Then I don’t know what went wrong, suddenly he just got up and said he had to leave and left” Magnus ended sadly. 

Izzy was quiet in the other end and Magnus began to worry. “Izzy?” he tried and that caught her attention “yes I’m here. Maybe he has to leave?” she tried. 

Magnus murmured “maybe” he wasn’t convinced, but maybe she right. Besides he was on his way away too, maybe he also realized how late it had gotten. He would accept that answer for now. 

He forced himself to smile and began to complain “but we didn’t get to changed numbers, I only have his name.” 

Izzy let him detour the conversation and asked excitedly “What his name?” 

“Alec” Magnus answered happily, but his mood quickly changed to worry when Izzy didn’t answer “Izzy?” Izzy hummed “Alec, huh?” she sounded sad. 

So Magnus pressed “what is it Izzy?” He could almost feel Izzy shaking her head “no I’m alright, Alec huh?” she said a bit more enthusiastic and Magnus let it go for now. 

“You know” Izzy began after a while “you let Simon go pretty late from work” Magnus baffled “no I don’t” he defended. 

However Izzy kept going “yes you do, I bumped into him 2 days ago” she pressed.

Although Magnus didn’t take it “I never asked him to stay overtime, he decided that himself” he defended once more. 

“Fine” Izzy mumbled and Magnus has already suspected that Izzy liked his secretary, but he didn’t comment on it. 

They talked a bit more, but then he had to returned to his work and Izzy back to her homework, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Magnus’ mood had gotten better, he smiled and threw himself into his work.

**Clary**

Clary was in the back room for her lunch break. She had enjoyed the morning with a few customers and some who were sightseeing. She didn't know if she should be disappointed or happy that Jace haven't been over with another gift. 

She didn't know how to respond to them, although she felt flattered and thought it was romantic. But when she thought about how he treated Simon, she wanted to remain angry at him. 

However with these small gifts she softened up a little. Besides, Jace was a Herondale, so he was definitely a spoiled rich kid who obviously has a license to be an ass.

As Clary approached the desk, her heart began to beat a little quickly. On the counter was a gift, with gold gift wrap, red ribbon with a small card that said To Clary. 

It was a bit larger than the last few gifts she had been given. She looked at the gift before slowly started to unwrap the gift. 

When she opened the box, she gasped and lifted the most beautiful figure of a white angel she had ever seen. 

Once again she was amazed at how Jace knew, that she liked angels. She had drawn and painted some angels, she liked them for their gracefulness and compassion. 

As Clary had done for the past few days, she put the gift aside and worked diligently for the last hours before saying goodbye to her bosses. 

But before she headed home, she glanced through the first window at Taki and watched Jace work. He was smiling at customers and seemed very cheerful. 

Clary sighed and walked home, it was already very dark, but there was a lot of christmas lights to light up the dark afternoon. 

She loved christmas, she grew up with many happy memories. Simon’s family and hers had always held Christmas together and it was joyful every year. In less than 20 days, they would once again celebrate it together.

When she arrived home, the first thing she noticed was the christmas music from the kitchen and smiled. It wasn’t often she returned home to music, but when she did, she knew her parents was in a good mood. 

She stood in the doorframe watching her parents dance as well as looking very peaceful and full with happiness. She loved to watch her parent’s love, they definitely deserved all the love in the world. 

Jocelyn was the first to notices her and she watched as her mother blushed as she stopped the dance, but she stayed in Luke’s arms who gave her a kiss on top of her head before letting her go. 

“Welcome home” Jocelyn said as she gave Clary a hug. 

“How was was your day?” Luke asked with a smile while he leaned on kitchen counter and Clary answered happily “my day was fun.”

The little disturbance with Clary's return home did not stop the music. Clary attended the fun, they danced and laughed together while making dinner. 

The music was only turned off when the food was ready, they sat around the table enjoying their food. 

When the food was eaten, Clary helped Luke clean up while Jocelyn prepared the dessert. Jocelyn was still painting and sold her paintings at Bright Colors. 

However during her partum depression, she found out how much she enjoyed baking. She baked often and brought it out to homeless shelters around the city.

It was when they had sat down for dessert that Clary decided to ask her parents for advice. 

"I have a small problem" she began and her parents gave her full attention. 

"There's a boy that I met about a year ago that I really liked. But then he wasn't very nice towards Simon, which made me angry with him and I've avoided him since. But since December started, I have received small gifts from him everyday. It's kind of romantic, but I can't stop being angry with him, he was so mean at Simon. But I don’t know what to do, because I kind of still like him" Clary finished with a deep breath.

Jocelyn was thoughtful “you need to think about what you want, do you want to forgive him for being mean at Simon or not?” 

When Clary shrugged, Jocelyn sighed “you need to make a decision and soon. Because you ignoring this boy while he brings you gift, are probably hurting his feelings.” Clary startled at that, she haven’t thought it that way. 

“Besides” Luke began, gaining Clary attention “boys can be jerks, especially if there is a possible rival.” 

Clary frowned “but Simon is just my friend.” 

Luke just smiled “does the boy know that?” That made Clary think carefully, but in the end she still felt lost to what she should do. 


	6. 6. December (Alec&Izzy)

**Alec**

Beside writing, Alec loved taking pictures, he was always caring some sort of a camera. It didn’t matter if it was, his phone camera, his small camera or his big pro camera, as long they take good pictures. He used his images to promote his creative to build up some great articles. 

For December he used to only taking photos and sold them to magazines that only needed pictures. That has changed now that he had promised an article for the magazine Out&Pride. So he has rejected jobs from the photo magazines and was now out and photographing ideas for his article.

But he had never written a christmas tale and struggled with ideas for it. He knew that he didn’t have all the time in the world, so he just took some pictures and hoped that the ideas would come later. 

His stories tend to come from what he feels and experiences, as well as his pictures. But christmas has not given him joy for some years now and he was afraid that the story would be sad instead of joy and christmasy mood. But he made a promise with Out&Pride and he always keeps his work promises. 

He just came home after spending most of the day outdoors with his cameras when he is ambushed by his roommate. 

“Alec, Alec, Alec” Jace chanted and jumping up and down which made Alec very dizzy. 

He grabbed Jace's shoulder to stop his jumping and stopped his chanting with a glare and grumbled “why are you so chipper?” 

Alec glare didn’t lower Jace’s ecstatic mood, he just grinned “we are going to a party tonight.” 

Alec shook his head right away, “no” he said firmly and Jace groaned “come on Alec, Clary is going to be there.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, of course would Jace’s crush be there “no” he tried again. 

But Jace wasn't going to stop, he was begging “please, please, please” he began to chant instead. 

Alec knew that Jace wouldn’t stop before he agreed. “Fine, but I won’t be enjoying myself” he warned and Jace cheered.

He already regretted going. The club was noisy and uncomfortable and there were too many people for Alec's taste. 

He sat by the bar and watched Jace try to talk to his crush but so far, it didn't look like the luck was on his side. The red headed girl just ignored him and Alec felt sorry on Jace’s behalf. 

Jace was a good person and he deserved true love, he certainly lacked it in his young life and Alec could only give brotherly love. 

Alec noticed that Jace was alone and his face was sad while looking at something. Alec followed his gaze and saw the redheaded was hugging someone, wincing he looked back at Jace but he was gone. 

Alec felt a icing feeling of worry and looked around and found him at the entrance, leaving the club. Alec hurried after Jace.

On his way out at the entrance he accidentally bumped into someone, he shouted a quick apology and rushed after Jace. 

Alec found Jace fast as he had been hiding in the first alley he came to. There were tears in his eyes when he looked up at Alec, "am I unloved?" 

Alec's heart cracked, taking Jace into a hug while whispering “of course not, you deserve all the love in the world, just like everybody else does.” 

Jace let out a sob and just shook his head. However Alec knew, that Jace knew he deserved love just as much as anyone else but right now he didn't believe it. 

Because of that, Alec got mad at the girl, that she just ignored him and left him hoping, instead of giving him a direct rejection. 

“Come on Jace, let's go home. We can buy beer on the way and get drunk” Alec tried to cheer him up and Jace nodded in agreement and they left into the night.

**Izzy**

Izzy just arrived at the local club. She had agreed with Magnus to meet and party all night long. Magnus had texted her that he was late and that she should just go in, also that Clary and Simon would be there too. 

On her way in someone bumped into her. She turned to scold, but she only catch a glance at a very tall man and as she heard him shouting an apology, she decided to let it go. 

She went up to the VIP area where Clary and Simon already was. She gave Clary a hug and a shy smile at Simon who returned it. They sat down in the soft sofas around a small table for their drinks.

They party was well going, when Magnus finally arrived. Izzy didn’t even let him get a drink before she pulled him onto the dance floor. 

They danced a few songs, before they went back to their VIP lounge. Clary and Simon showed up shortly after with shots. 

They took a few rounds which made Izzy very tipsy but she was not alone. Magnus, Clary and Simon was also very tipsy. 

They were again on the dance floor and this time all four danced together and singing along with laugh. 

Around midnight Clary and Simon said their goodbyes and went home. Izzy and Magnus decided to stay a little longer, they was in their VIP lounge and chatted away about everything. 

“Did you remember to feed your cat before coming here?” Izzy asked and laughed when Magnus face showed horror, he had forgotten it again. 

“How is school?” Magnus asked. 

Izzy snorted and complained “my instructor is still an ass. But I finally asked for a new one“ Izzy grinned and Magnus cheered with her.

“What about love?” Izzy asked. 

Magnus huffed “what about yours?” 

Izzy snorted “touché.” 

“How the family?” Magnus asked. 

Izzy shrugged “Max got a sprained wrist.” 

Magnus was surprised “how?” Izzy shrugged again “he said that he fell.” 

Magnus frowned “you don’t believe him?” 

Izzy gave him a look “of course not, I know that he has trouble in school.” 

Magnus hummed, but before he would ask further Izzy changed course “how is your family.” 

Magnus huffed “Catarina call me every day to check up on me, she is such a mother hen.” 

Izzy laughed and barely avoided Magnus' mild shoulder punch. 

“Ragnor is worse, every night he text me a quote from the book the read that day and expect me to understand” Magnus sighed and Izzy kept laughing. 

She didn’t stop when Magnus gave her a glare. She only laughed harder, so tears forming in her eyes. 

She took a deep breath and with still a laugh in her voice she told him “I really like your parents” and Magnus grinned “me too”.

They left the club around 3am in the morning and Izzy just wanted to go home, but Magnus wouldn’t let her. 

He looked adorable as he stood with a pointed look and crossed arms “you are not going that far alone!” he said firmly. 

Izzy tried to protest but Magnus was determined “either I follow you all way home or you come with me home, I will even let you have the bed.” 

Izzy gave up and agreed to go home with him as long he kept his promise that she would have the bed. 

In the end they both slept on the bed, it was big enough for both of them. 


	7. 7. December (Max&Jace)

**Max**

Max got up that morning and decided that he wanted to see Madzie today. If she was at the bench, he would only hope. 

But first breakfast, he went to the kitchen and only finding his mother by the table. Maryse smiled when she saw him “good morning, did you sleep well?” 

Max nodded “I did. Where’s Izzy?” he asked. 

“She texted that she slept at a friend’s” Maryse told him and he hummed. 

Maryse stood up and went to Max kissed his forehead. Max smiled, his mother showed a lot of love for him and Izzy, especially after... 

Max shook his head, he didn’t want the sad thoughts. He watched his mother as she prepared their breakfast as he was sitting by the table. 

When breakfast was on the table and Maryse had sat down, “mom? I’m going out today” Max said. 

Maryse looked at him, “where are you going? And what about homework?” she wanted to know. 

Max bites his lips, he had forgotten about homework, but an idea formed in his mind “I meeting a friend and we will do homework together”. 

Maryse looked skeptical for a moment but accepted his explanation “you must be home before dinner” Max smiled and agreed. 

After breakfast, he went up to his room and packed his school bag. He said goodbye to his mother but was not allowed to leave until he got a kiss on the forehead, a hug and caution  _ be careful _ . 

At last he left the house, he walked to the park, it took him some time to find the right bench again. But he found it and he sat down, he wasn’t sure what to do now. 

He watched the lake which was very beautiful in the sunshine and there was still a few ducks around and that made the lake more lively.

“Max?” he heard and recognized the voice, he smiled as he looked around for her, but frowned when he couldn’t find her. 

Max heard her giggle “up here”, he looked up and found Madzie sitting up in the tree. 

Then Max understood how she could landed next to him last time, she had been up in the tree that time as well. 

Max grinned as he watched her jump down as soon she was in front of him he greeted “hey Madzie.” 

She looked at his hand “how's the hand?” she asked and Max shrugged “it just a sprain, my sister bandaged me up” he showed his hand to show her the bandage. 

Madzie smiled back also she looked curiously at his bag, "have you been to school today?" 

Max shook his head "no, it's Saturday.” 

He frowned “school are closed, you don’t go to school in weekends." 

Madzie shrugged “I don’t go to school at all.” 

Max gaped, "Don't you? Why not?". 

Madzie shrugged again and Max understood that he probably was trespass a boundary and apologized. 

Madzie smiled and shook her head “homeless children don’t go to school” she explained. 

Max didn't know what to say, he understood her situation, she didn’t have a home and she couldn’t go to school. 

An idea came to him, “do you want to help me with homework?” he asked and Madzie lit up “you sure?” she asked. 

But before he could say yes, she continued “I haven’t gone to school in 2 years and I probably just pulled you down and…” 

She stopped and frowned “why are you smiling?” 

Truth Max was smiling, he found Madzie cute. “Yes I want your help and if you want, I can teach you a little too?” 

Madzie eyes widen before she looked down shyed “I can ask anything and you would explain it to me?” 

Max grinned “yes, of course”. 

They sat down and Max got his books out and they started to work together to complete his homework. 

Madzie asked when there was something she didn’t understand and Max would explain it as best he could. 

There were even times when Max did not understand and Madzie had to explain, which Max noticed that it gave Madize a perk of confidence. 

Max occasionally asked Madzie if she needed a break or stop for the day, but Madzie declined and Max understood that she actually missed school. He promised himself that he would come something more often with his homework. 

**Jace**

Jace groaned when he woke up, he had a massive throbbing headache. He tried to lift his head but regretted it right away and lowered his heavy head onto his soft pillow. 

He tried to remember what happened yesterday. 

Unfortunately he remembered what happened at the club but everything there happened afterwards was very fuzzy. 

He did remember Alec and him buying a lots of alcohol and not just beer. He closed his eyes and slowly falling back to sleep.

Next time Jace woke up, his head was less heavy, but still throbbing headache. He turned his head towards the clock to check time. 

Instead he noticed a glass of water and as he lifted his head he could also see some pills on the nightstand. 

He slowly sat up, took the pills and swallowed them with water, he silence thanked Alec for his care. Jace looked at the time and was surprised that it said 2pm, he had slept a while. 

When he felt well enough to get up, he left his very dark room into a light kitchen. He groaned with pain once more, blinking his eyes to get used to the light. 

When he finally could keep his eyes open, he found a smiling Alec “you’re alive” he teased. Jace grunted at that as he sat down by the table. 

“Coffee please” Jace whined and Alec found him a cup, filled it with coffee and put it in front of him. 

“Thank you” Jace hummed, he took a big gulp but choked in coffee and started coughing. It was just not his day. 

After breakfast, the third cup of coffee, as well as his headache were almost non-existent and even if he just lost for the second time in the card game of rummy, Jace finally felt very much alive again. 

The boys was laughing together as they was fighting for the next round win. They played a few hours and Jace managed to win a couple rounds, they stopped when they realized at it was almost dinner time.

“Should we order?” Alec asked and Jace thought about it. In the end he shook his head, he needed to get out. 

“I haven’t given Clary her gift today.” 

Alec frowned “you still want to give her gift?” 

Jace nodded which made Alec grimace “why?” 

Jace knew that Alec just wanted to understand so he answered mildly “because I still like her and I do believe if I continue giving her, she might tell me why she is mad.” 

“Fine, but I coming with you” said Alec with no room for ifs ands or buts. Jace smiled, he was glad that Alec would come.

They put on their outerwear and stepped out in the dark winter, it was getting colder, but the boys didn't really notice. 

Jace had already provided the gift, he just had to deliver it. They waved to Jace's boss as they passed Taki and continued toward the gallery. 

Jace knew the gallery was open, he also knew that today was Clary's day off, but he would still hand over the gift that day. 

They walked into the gallery, miss Loss standing behind the counter, smiling when she saw Jace and Alec. 

"Hi Jace. Coming with another gift?" Miss Loss asked and Jace nodded "yes, sorry I do this every day."

Miss Loss only smiled more “don’t worry about it. I think it’s very romantic.” 

“Thank you” Jace said and put the gift on the counter. 

“I will make sure she get it tomorrow” she said and Jace thanked her again. 

“Alec” Jace called when he noticed that Alec wasn’t next to him, he was looking at the paintings in the room. Alec turned when he was called and joined him. 

They left the gallery together Alec asked “what do you like to dinner?” Jace thought about “what about pizza” Alec grinned and agreed. 

They spent the rest of the evening on the couch with lots of action movies and delicious pizza.


	8. 8. December (Magnus)

**Magnus**

Magnus woke up to singing voices, he smiled as he opened his eyes and saw Catarina and Ragnor in his childhood bedroom. 

Today was his birthday and he turned 24 and he was home at his adopted parents. They had asked him to come home, so they could enjoy breakfast together and celebrate him, before they had to go to work. Magnus agreed as he did every year, for him it was a joy to celebrate his birthday during the Christmas month when he favored both.

The table was set with all of Magnus' favorite delights. "You really know how to treat me," Magnus flattered them. 

Catarina was glowing with pride, but Ragnor huffed “it is your birthday after all.” 

Magnus laughed “indeed it is.” 

“Boys” Catarina said fondly, both Magnus and Ragnor looked at her “whaat?” they said at the same time. 

Catarina looked unimpressed "sit down and eat your breakfast” she said, but there was still a hint fond. 

Happily they sat down and Magnus found a present on his plate. He looked shyed at his parents as he opened it. 

It was a beautiful necklace with pendants, one looked like a book. When he opened it, he saw small pictures of Catarina and Ragnor, one on each page. 

"That way we will always be with you" said Catarina and Magnus get emotional. 

He turned his attention the other pendant, it was a ring and it took him a moment to recognize it as his mother’s. 

His head shot up and met Catarina's eyes "how?" 

Catarina smiled "do you remember that you wanted to throw out your bag, the one you had when you were in the system" 

Magnus nodded, he hated the bag that had too many sad memories, Catarina smiled softly "I found it in that bag". 

Magnus couldn’t not do anything else but get up and give Catarina a big hug, thanking her again and again.

They was just finishing cleaning up after breakfast, when they heard a knock on the door. “It’s probably for you sweetheart” Catarina said with a smile to Magnus. 

Magnus was confused but went to open the door anyway. He was pleasantly surprised when he found Clary and her parents at the door. 

“Hey Magnus” Clary cheerful said before they all three chorused “happy birthday”, Magnus grinned as he thanked them. 

Clary blushed when she gave his gift, Magnus wondered why she would blush, but understood as soon he had unwrapped. It was two small paintings of him. 

The first painting showed a boy, around 13 years old, who was not afraid to show who he really was, with colorful clothes, makeup and a big grin. 

The second painting was more recently, he was still in colorful clothes but it was more classy and stylish, the makeup was also very much better and the childish grin turned to an adult and more mature grin. 

But the main difference between the paintings was that the older version seemed powerful.

Magnus eyes was full of tears, happy tears, he gave Clary a big hug. 

Clary smiled “mom and I work together painting these, the adult wasn’t hard, but we had to find the 13 you in old photographs, the picture we found was probably from around we first met.” 

Magnus let out a sob and hugged Jocelyn too as a thank. 

Luke huffed “no hug for me? I help too” when Magnus saw Clary frown in question. He wanted to know what Luke actually help with, because he really can’t paint. 

“I cheered and backed them up” Luke deadpanned and making everyone laugh and Magnus gave Luke a hug too. 

Soon as his parents and Clary had left for the gallery and Jocelyn and Luke had gone home, Magnus sat alone in the kitchen drinking a cup of Ragnor’s tea. He was waiting for Izzy to call, so they would go shopping. 

Meanwhile he just sat and thought about the emotional morning he had. He wasn’t sure if he could handle more tear-jerking moments that day, and it was still only morning. 

He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed his phone ring. He jolted and almost dropped the phone, but he managed to catch it and pick up.

“Hello?” Magnus hadn’t have a chance to see who was calling, though as he heard a familiar giggle “oh hey Izzy, ready soon?” 

“Oh” Izzy let out and Magnus felt heavy in his stomach. 

That didn’t sound of good news “Izzy, what’s wrong?” 

Izzy let out a sigh “my instructor called me in today. I tried to tell him that I couldn’t, but he threaten to fail me if I didn’t” she dejected. 

“I thought you had asked to get a new one?” Magnus felt mad for Izzy’s sake. 

Gloomy she said “I did, but thing take time, they have to find someone first”. 

None of them knew what to say now, but Izzy was the one to break the silence “I’m sorry.” 

Magnus shook his head “no it isn’t your fault. But we will be shopping soon!” that made Izzy giggle again and Magnus took that as a win. 

“Promise” Izzy guaranteed, then softer “Happy birthday Bestie” Magnus smiled “thank you”.

Izzy and Magnus talked for a bit longer before they hang up. Magnus was lost, his plan for to day was ruined, so what should he do? 

Well he could go to work, Simon would be there, they could have fun with some work. Satisfied with his decision, he left for work, lucky his building wasn’t that far from his childhood home. 

He got of the elevator on his floor and surprised Simon “why? What? Hey Magnus, why are you here?” 

Magnus looked at him impressed “I work here. In fact, I own the place” he deadpanned. 

Simon didn’t look affected by it, “but it is your birthday! You don’t work on a sunday when it is your birthday” Simon said firmly. 

Magnus tried to protest, but Simon wouldn’t let him “go home or go out and do something fun” Simon made his message clear by pointing to the elevator with a sharp look. 

Magnus rolled his eyes “alright alright” he grumbled and stepped on the elevator and just before the door closed, Simon yelled “happy birthday.” 

For the second time that day, he was once again lost to what to do, so he just started to walk around. 

He arrived to the park, it was cold, he could see that on the lake it was beginning to freeze. While he was staring at the lake, he sudden hear faint music, curious he followed the sound. 

He knew when he had found the right spot, because of the people flocking by a tree. He could see adults smile and laughing and children dancing around with each other. 

It was first when he stood beside the adults, when he noticed that it was Alec who was sitting by the tree and playing guitar and singing a children christmas song, with a bright smile as he watched the children dance to his music. 

Magnus couldn’t help but smile when the kids asked for another song as soon Alec was finish. Magnus wasn’t surprised when Alec agreed to take one song more and at the same time he also promising the parents that it would be the last song. Alec started to sing and play and the kids danced once again. 

Magnus didn’t know which part he liked the most, Alec playing music, that he sang like an angel or how he gave smile on the kids faces. In the end he decided that it was the wholeness of it that made his heart beat faster. 

His heart then stopped when his and Alec’s eyes met. Magnus would see the surprise in Alec’s eyes, but he didn’t sway from the song or his brightly smile.

As soon as the song was over, the crowd cheered and clapped. Magnus went to the nearest bench to sit and observed the children talk and thank Alec and he grinned back at them. 

The parents put money into the open guitar case, thanked Alec and took their very happy children and moved on with their day. 

He watched Alec count the money, put them into his pocket and packed his guitar, before he moved over where Magnus sat and sat down next to him.

“You play beautiful” Magnus said to break the silence, making Alec blush “thank you” he whispered. 

The silence spread between the, once again, but it’s time it was Alec who broke it “so, what are you doing here?” he asked quietly. 

Magnus let out a laughed mixed with humor and sadness. “Well it is my birthday” Magnus heard the surprise gasp from Alec, but continued on “It has been an emotional morning, but it was a good morning. But my friend had to cancel our shopping plans and my secretary threw me out of my own workplace.” Magnus eyes met Alec’s which was full of understanding, but he didn’t say anything to it.

“Would you come with me?” Alec asked suddenly and Magnus looked confused. 

However Alec just smiled “I have a habit on sundays” he winked and Magnus was intruded so he agreed and pleased to do so when he saw how happy it made Alec. 

“Come on” Alec said as he took Magnus hand and gently pulled him in a direction and Magnus willing followed with a flush, Alec was holding his hand. 

Magnus didn’t know where they was going, but the area began to be somewhat familiar, in the end he identified his parents sign front of the gallery. Although he never made it that far, Alec pulled him into a warm café, he recognized as Taki. 

“Alec” the voice unfortunately belonged to Clary’s blond douche. 

Although Alec seemed to know him “hey Jace, are the cookies ready?” he asked. 

Magnus was surprised when Jace returned a big honest smile “of course” Jace hustled behind the counter as he pulled out a large bag and pushed it to Alec who took it. 

“Tell the boss thanks” Alec said, “as usual” Jace remarked with humor and Alec laughed. 

Alec and Magnus left the café and Magnus was more curious. He glanced to Alec, who had taken Magnus hand again and was walking towards, well for Magnus was it an unknown location, with a smile. 

“You know the man behind the counter?” Magnus finally let his thought out of his mind. 

“Oh Jace? He is my roommate” Alec explained with a smile. 

Magnus looked forward “roommate huh?” he mumbled lowly. 

Alec still heard him “yes, we have been roommates for almost 5 years.” 

Magnus looked surprised at Alec “oh that sounds.. very early?” Magnus asked carefully, he didn’t want to pry, well to much. 

Alec looked thoughtful for a moment before answering “we both come from a bad situations and helped each other through it.”

Magnus had a feeling that was all he would get out of Alec, but he was hoping he maybe would get the whole story one day. 

“Here we are!” Alec declared and Magnus focused on the building in front of him. 

It was an old and run-downed, some of the windows was broken and there was graffiti on the walls. Magnus felt uneasy as he looked at Alec, who still had a smile on his lips. 

Magnus looked at the building again and uncertainty asked “are you sure?” 

Alec smiled “yep”. 

Magnus still felt unsure. 

Alec just once again took his hand and pulled him inside, “don’t worry, it look better inside”. Magnus doubted it, but let himself be pulled inside. 

Alec dragged Magnus into a big room with a lot of tables and a kitchen in the back of the room, this was the dining room. 

There was some people sitting here and there, some was playing games together, other was reading or just talking with each other. Magnus looked around curious as Alec led them towards the kitchen. 

“Hey madame Gray” Alec grinned to the lady in the kitchen, “oh dear sweet Alexander, I told you to call me Tessa” she chuckled. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked looking at Alec with surprise, catching madame Gray’s attention “oh who are your guest?” she asked Alec. 

Alec introduced him “this is Magnus, he is a friend.” 

“Oh, a friend, hello Magnus” she friendly said offering her hand and Magnus took it, “hello Madame” he greeted. 

“Here is the cookies” Alec handed over the bag and madame Gray smiled “thank you, you really don’t have to.” 

“Of course I do, thanks to this shelter, I turned out good” Alec said adamantly earning a soft smile from madame Gray.

“So? Alexander?” Magnus asked when they had sat down by one of the tables. 

Alec blushed “yeah it’s my full name, but I don’t like it. Madame just won’t stop calling me that” Alec sighed the last part. 

Magnus hummed “Alexander” he tried out. His heart beated a bit faster when he noticed how Alec had reacted, widened eyes, red cheeks as he began to stammer. Magnus decided only to call him Alexander from this point forward. 

“Alec, Alec, Alec!” a girl voice chanted loudly so Magnus turned and saw a teen girl running towards them. 

“Madzie” Alec embraced her as soon as she reached him. 

“Alec, I got a new friend” Alec look delighted at the news “that is very good news, Madz”. 

Madzie had more to tell, "he is around my age and he doesn't mind that I'm homeless and, and, and he lets me help with his homework and wants to help me learn a little too." 

“That sound like an honorable friend, keep him around” Alec grinned as Madzie nodded before running away again. 

“Oh my boy, you’re here again?” an old man came to their table and Alec lighted up. 

“Mr Carstairs, I come here every sunday” Alec giggled and gave the older man a hug. 

Magnus watched them with a smile, they were behaving like a father and son. 

Alec noticed Magnus watching them “oh, Magnus, this is mr Carstairs, he is my savior. Mr Carstairs, this is Magnus” he introduced them. 

Magnus reached his hand out, but mr Carstairs had other ideas, he gave Magnus a big hug.

Magnus wanted to know Alec’s story with this place, but he didn’t pry. Instead he enjoyed the day with Alec, watching him talk with the kids and make them laugh. 

Alec also brought out his guitar and played some music and a few rounds even mr Carstairs joined in with his violin and they played beautifully together. 

Even Magnus participated in some fun play with the children and Magnus couldn’t remember if he had laughed that hard ever. 

He even blushed, when Alec told them at the shelter that it was Magnus birthday, the children wanted to sing for him and he let them. 

Madame Gray even came with a small cookie, probably one of those Alec had with him. The cookie had a single small lighted candle, he had to blow out. 

Magnus had so much fun there that he was sad to go.

They walked side by side through the dark streets toward the park where they had met earlier. Magnus' question bubbled over "why is that shelter so important to you?" 

Alec looked at him surprised and Magnus winced “I’m sorry, you don’t have to..” 

Alec stopped him by grabbing his elbow, they stared at each other. Alec was the first to look away, “no it’s okay” he said careful. 

He looked around, “let’s sit over there” he pointed at a bench and Magnus agreed.

They sat down, Magnus looked at Alec who looked troubled. He wanted to apologize again, but Alec spoke up first, “that shelter was one of few LGBT shelters in New York. Most people who stay there is a part of LGBT or a relative to one”. 

Magnus had not expected that, but didn’t say anything. 

“Madame Gray is one of the owners, she and her wife Madame Dorothea, opened that shelter many years ago to provide a place for homeless LGBT members” 

Magnus nodded and let him continue. 

“Mr Carstairs, was the one who saved me and showed me the place, he taught me alot, most important he taught me to accept myself. He unfortunately lost love of his life many years ago.” Alec ended sadly.

Magnus was lost for words, he didn’t know how to react. So he was very surprised when Alec suddenly shook his head and gave himself a hard smack on his cheeks with his hands. 

“Okay, no more sadness, it is your birthday” Alec smiled and Magnus just started to laugh. 

“What? Magnus why are you laughing?” but Magnus just kept on laughing and in the Alec just laughed with him. 

The laugh slowly died out and they was favoring the moment of sitting next each other and looking at the lake, where the moon was mirroring on the surface.

“Thank you for today” Magnus was pleased, he's had a great day and a big part of that has been thanks to Alec. 

“Oh, that reminds me” Alec dismayed “I haven’t given you a birthday gift.” 

Magnus protested “you don’t have to, you have given me a good day, that enough” he tried to tell Alec, but Alec wasn’t listing. 

He had gotten up and started to pace, Magnus couldn’t help but smile, he was adorable. Suddenly he stopped abruptly and stared at Magnus, Magnus didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect Alec to come over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Alec eyes widen, his mouth open and closed, he looked like a fish and Magnus would laugh, but in this moment he was just awestructed, Alec had just kissed him on the cheek. 

“I’m sorry you probably didn’t want that” Alec said, he sounded a little terrified. 

Magnus shook his head, “no, I..” he tried but Alec cut through “I’m sorry. Um, goodnight” and ran of before he would say another word. 

Magnus was left behind dumbstruck. 


	9. 9. December (Alec&Clary)

**Alec**

“Shit, shit, shit”, Alec paced the living room, “why did I? Shit, why? No, no. I ruined everything” he mumbled to himself. 

“Alec?” a voice startled Alec and he turned so quickly that he almost slipt and fell, he was suddenly very breathless. 

“Jace” he whispered with his hand against his chest trying to calm his beating heart. 

“Are you going to tell me why you are panicking?” Jace asked with a frown. 

Alec tried to explain “well I.. He.. Why? I probably..” Jace hold up his hand and Alec stopped talking and just stared.

“Sit” Jace ordered gently and Alec promptly sat down on the couch and Jace took a seat on the table in front of him. 

“Firstly take a deep breath” Jace instructed and Alec gave a nod and took a deep breath. 

“That’s good Alec, one more” Alec took one more “you doing good” Jace praised him. 

Jace took his hand and instructed “Now. You’re going to calmly tell me why you are having a panic attack middle of the night.” 

Alec could only blurt out “I kissed Magnus”.

“You kissed Magnus?” Jace slowly asked. 

Alec nodded and quietly muttered “on.. on the cheek” 

Jace nodded seriously “you kissed him on the cheek” Jace said gradually, like he was trying to understand. 

Whether it was to understand that Alec kissed someone or that he couldn’t understand what the problem was, Alec wouldn’t say. 

Jace looked at him skeptical “okay… you kissed him” Alec could only nod, but Jace face softed “did you kiss him because you wanted to or..?” Jace asked. 

Alec answered with a hint of dreamyness, “I wanted to” Jace gave him a smile and Alec couldn’t help but give one back. 

“Listen” Jace started, “it okay to want something.” 

Alec cut in “that is not why I’m panicking” 

Jace frowned “ it’s not?” 

Alec shook his head “I didn’t ask him if I was allowed to kiss him, he probably didn’t want it and I ruined it” Alec rambled on “he probably don’t want to see me again and even if he did, I don’t know how because we never changed numbers” Alec was out of breath as he was beginning to panic again. 

Jace just looked impressed at him, “did he say that he didn’t want it?” 

Alec frowned and thought back, “no, he..” alec started slowly “he tried, I think, but I didn’t let him” Alec dejected. 

“So you didn’t give him a chance?” Jace asked with a hint of disappointment, Alec just shook his head. 

Jace sighed “so you ran away, that crowadly done. What if he do like you?” 

Alec tried to protest, but Jace wouldn’t let him “you judged to fast”

Alec managed to get his words in “but he is too good for me” 

Jace pointed his fingers, with a hint of anger, at Alec “don’t say that, don’t say it like you don’t deserve it, because you do!” Jace said firmly then soften “we all do”. 

Jace sighed “Now go to bed and sleep, you can think of it some more after some sleep” Jace said with no left for argument as he went to bed. 

He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling but he couldn’t sleep, his mind was a big mess and as he laid there he tried to sort out his thoughts. 

Jace was right he rushed it, he didn’t even give Magnus a chance to agree or disagree nor to let him talk, he just ran, like he always does when it get too much. 

He did kiss Magnus because he wanted to and he was glad that he had done it, he was just scared that he went to far. He really liked Magnus and he maybe wanted more with him but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to go there. 

He had so many secrets and he was really scared that anyone found out who he really is, there was a good reason why he was careful not to use his full name, he didn’t want to be found. 

Only Jace knew and he promised not to tell anyone and helped him, like the lease on the apartment had only Jace name on it.

He grumbled and tried to close his mind, he didn’t want to go there, he didn’t want to remember why he was in hiding. 

He closed his eyes and tried to force himself into sleep, it wasn’t going well, but when he thought about Magnus smile and laugh from the day before he felt himself relax and tiredness caught up with him and he finally managed to fall a sleep with a smile on his lips and Magnus filling his dreams.

**Clary**

Clary was late, very very late, she didn’t understand how she overslept. She was always careful not to be late and always set her alarm clock so she did not understand what went wrong that day. 

“I’m sorry” she said as soon as she entered the gallery. 

Ragnor who was behind the counter waved her off “Catarina is in the back” Clary nodded and rushed to the back.

“Hey Catarina, I’m sorry I’m late” Clary apologize once again. 

Catarina just smiled “it’s okay, today is not a long day anyway” Clary felt grateful that she had so nice bosses. 

“Oh by the way. Here” Catarina pulled out a present and handed it to Clary who just stared at it at first, before slowly take it, she could see the questions in Catarina, but she didn’t comment on it. 

“There isn’t much work today, how about you just draw?” Clary snapped out of thought and nodded, she went to her workbench and pulled out her artist stuff.

Clary tried to focus on her drawing, but she just couldn’t focus, she was trying to ignore the present which is in front of her, unopened. The present was a bit different this time, instead of square, this one was rectangle as it was long, but small in height. 

She stared at it hoping it would answer, if she should open it or well, wait to later. She let out a frustrated groan, she grabbed the gift and started to open it.

The inside of the present made Clary catch her breath, she wouldn’t believe it, how did Jace get it? Her eyes was wide and she wouldn’t help but gaping. 

She slowly took the new paintbrush, it wasn’t just a ordinary paintbrush, it was a luxury, it must have cost a lot. She certain that Jace knew how much she love to paint, the proof was this paintbrush. 

Clary was getting more and more confused, who was Jace. Apparently Jace knew a lot about her, but she didn't know much about Jace, probably because she didn't try, maybe she should, perhaps she should give him a second chance. 

Clary managed to draw a little, she noticed it was very easier after she had opened her gift, although her drawing contained familiars colors, golden, blue and a bit of brown, although something was still missing. 

She was so focus that she nearly missed the door knocking, Catarina head popped into "you may go for today", Clary nodded and started to pack her things and head out for her next job.

She arrived at the Lightwood mansion on time, she was welcomed in by miss Watson as usual. She knocked on Max’s door, Max opened the door very quickly with a big smile. “Hey Max” she smiled. 

“Hey Clary, come in” Max said and Clary eyebrow shot up “you are calm today” 

Max nodded “yeah, I want to show you my paint homework, but it’s not really a happy one” Clary looked worried at Max, was the task to hard? 

“Let's sit down and talk” Max nodded and they sat down by his table, he found his painting and showed it to Clary.

“It’s beautiful Max” she praised him, it truly was a exquisite painting, there was 2 boys, one young and one in around the teens, laughing together. 

Even though it looked like a very happy and fond memory, there was also some undertones that this painting also contained some sadness, as if something had been lost. Max looked at the painting med mix pain and joy. Clary knew that it sometimes help to talk about it, but at the same time she didn’t want to push him, it looked very personal.

“Do you want to tell me about this?” Clary asked gently, Max just stared at his painting and Clary was scared that she maybe had pushed him too far with this task. 

Then he talked “it’s me and my older brother” Clary was surprised, she didn’t know that Max and Izzy had brother, she didn’t comment just encouraged Max to continue 

“That memory, is the fondest and the best remembering I have of him” Max took a deep breath. 

“He disappeared when I was nine and I haven’t seen him since” Max focused on Clary and she could see the tears that threaten to fall “I miss him.” 

Clary could only nodded, she leaned in and gave him a hug, “you did a good job and I’m sure that you brother would love this picture” Max sobbed and Clary continued to whisper praises to him. 

As soon Max had calmed down he gave Clary a smile and thank her. They started talking about techniques and what could be done better, not that there was much to this painting, it was almost perfect. Clary was glad that Max returned to his chipper self, but she hoped that he would be able to meet his brother again.


	10. 10. December (Magnus&Izzy)

**Magnus**

Magnus hadn’t slept a wink last night. He hadn’t slept well since Alec left him behind in the park, he hadn’t slept because two things was disturbed his mind. 

The first was that Alec had kissed him, yes it was on the cheek, but he gave him a kiss, even if it meant as a birthday present, he still choose to give him a kiss. 

But then he left, he did really understand, he couldn't think of anything that would make him go, so why did he leave? 

He didn’t believe that Alec regretted it, because of the blush, Alec wouldn’t have blushed if he didn’t like it, if Alec really didn’t like it, he probably grimace, not blush and stutter.

His alarm clock rang and showed that it was 8 o'clock, Magnus groaned and slowly sat up, he reached out for his phone and called Simon, who quickly answered “boss? still sick?” 

Magnus sighed “yes, I won’t come in today either. I will try my best and come by tomorrow” 

He would almost hear Simon nod through the phone “don’t worry boss, I will handle things” 

Magnus smiled “thank you Simon” he hang up and fell back into the bed, he closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would take him.

After an hour thrashing around in bed, he gave up and get out of bed, he down on the couch, turned on the TV and watched the newest top model episode. 

Chairman Meow slowly came closer and watched him first before jumping up and curled up on his lap. Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he caress the cat into purring and they continued watching television until he managed to doze off.

_ Alec was sitting in front of him and hugging his knees as he was crying, Magnus tried to reach out, but Alec pushed himself away from Magnus “no! you can’t help me” Alec cried.  _

_ Magnus took a step closer to Alec “won’t you let me try?” he asked.  _

_ Alec looked up at him “you want to?”  _

_ Magnus nodded Alec looked doubtful, “please let me try” Magnus almost begged.  _

_ Alec looked at him “I will let you try” Alec stood up “but first” Alec looked at something behind Magnus, but Magnus didn’t look he was worried if he looked that Alec would disappear “you should open the door” Alec ended.  _

_ Magnus was confused “what?”  _

_ Alec smiled “open the door, the answer you are looking for is behind the door” Alec suddenly look transparent, Magnus reached out, but didn’t reach. _

Magnus woke up with a bump as he had fell of the couch and soon his eyes was open, he stared at the ceiling with a short breath. 

Did he just have a nightmare, no it felt more sad, but he wouldn’t remember it. He hated dreams sometimes, why do you have dreams when you can't remember them anyway? 

Then he noticed the knocking, he looked over to the door with a frown, he wasn’t expecting company. He took a deep breath before getting up and walked over to the door. When he look in the mirror next to the door, he winced, he looked like a mess.

He took a deep breath and opened the door and right away ambushed by his adopted mother as she checked him over “are you okay? Simon called and told me that you was sick, I tried to text you but you didn’t answer. I was so worried!” she said the last part firmly, but Magnus heard the worry. 

“I’m fine, Cat” Magnus smiled, Catarina looked suspicious “you looked like you haven’t been sleeping” 

Magnus protest “I did” 

Catarina stared and Magnus felt compelled to say “just now” 

Catarina sighed “tell us what’s troubling you” 

Magnus started to nodded, but something just hit him and he looked at Catarina “us?” 

A small cough behind him made him shriek and turned around, "he must really suffer from lack of sleep" 

Magnus stared at Ragnor who was sitting on his couch, "he didn't notice I was here too" and Magnus gaped. 

Catarina pulled Magnus back with her hand on his forehead “you don’t have a fever. Please Magnus, tell us why you haven’t been sleeping” 

Magnus would see Catarina’s worry and nodded. Catarina joined Ragnor on the couch as Magnus took the armchair as he started to tell about Alec, how they met, what feeling he felt and finally about his birthday. 

“And that’s why I haven’t been sleeping” he ended his tale. 

Ragnor and Catarina had a silence conversation with each other, Magnus was used to it although it was still annoying. 

“It seem like that he is fighting against something and is scared to lose” Ragnor began and Magnus huffed, believe Ragnor to say something confusing. 

Catarina slapped Ragnor shoulder “Honey, really?” 

Catarina shook her head before focusing on Magnus, “Ragnor does have a point, it sound like your boy likes you, but doesn’t know how to act on it” Catarina paused to give Magnus some time to get it in, “you say he visiting a shelter, who he feels he own something to” 

Magnus shrugged, he didn’t understand what they tried to tell him, Catarina sighed “he probably used to be homeless and maybe he is running from something” Magnus gaped, he hadn’t thought it like that, but it made sense. 

After his parents had gone back for work, he walked around in the apartment, trying to figure out what to do. He didn’t want to think anymore, he was simply too tired, all he wanted was to curled in bed and that what he did, he went to bed and buried himself under the covers and fell asleep, he barely noticed that Chairman Meow joined him under the covers. 

**Izzy**

Izzy was sitting on her bed and looking at a picture, it was a picture from Max’s 9 year old birthday. It was the last proper picture that was taken of the siblings, before her beloved big brother disappeared. 

Alec was 16 when he disappeared. She remembered the day perfectly, she was woken up by her mother’s cry and it lead her to the living room where her mother was crying on the couch as her father talked with the police. 

When Izzy tried to ask what happen, her mother just sobbed some more, she was crying so much that Izzy believed that someone must have died. Lucky nobody was dead, as far as they knew, but her big brother was missing.

Max was only nine at the time and didn’t understand why he wouldn’t see his brother, it was very hard on him, just as much as it was hard on herself, they both lost a big brother, but Izzy also lost her best friend. 

They used to talk about everything, especially boys, Alec told her that he was gay when he was 14 and Izzy had hugged him and told him that it was alright. Alec disappeared before he told his parents about his sexuality and Izzy revealed nothing, it wasn't her story to tell.

She sadly put back the picture on his night table and was about to lay down to relax a bit, but there was disturbing noise over her, she looked up in wonder. 

Alec's room was on the floor above hers, however, there has been quiet up there for almost 7 years. 

She frowned, she slowly left her room and went to a door where the stairs that lead to room upstairs was. 

She and Alec had shared bedroom since they were small, but one day their father said that they was too old to share same room, so Alec got the attic room while Izzy kept the old room. 

Slowly she went up to the room, the door there was open. The first thing she saw was heartbreaking, her mother was sitting on Alec’s bed with Alec’s favorite teddy. 

“Mom?” Izzy tried gently, she would see that she had startled her mother, but she didn’t comment on it, she just watched her mother trying to remove the tears from her eyes. 

“Izzy, what are you doing up here?” Maryse asked with a smile, but Izzy would still see the sadness. 

“I just heard a noise from up here” she explained as her mother nodded in understanding.

Izzy went to the bed and sat down next to Maryse. “Mom?” Izzy was as considerately she would be, Maryse hummed and Izzy took that as Maryse was listing to her “why are you up here?” 

Maryse looked at her daughter, “I sometimes come up here to feel closer to Alec” Maryse let out a sob when she said Alec’s name. 

Izzy didn’t know what to say, lucky she didn’t need to, Maryse continued “also I always hope for a clue.” 

Izzy frowned “a clue for what?” Maryse glanced around the room, “clue for what happened, that made him… run away.”

“Do you already have some theories?” Izzy asked. 

Maryse nodded “I have a few”, Izzy waited for Maryse to continue, but when she didn’t “would you tell me?” 

Maryse thought about it, but Izzy didn’t want to feel let out so she pressed on “please mom, tell me, maybe I can help” Maryse nodded “alright” and Izzy gave her the time to gather their thoughts this time. 

“I believe that Alec felt that running away was his only chance for survival” Maryse started and Izzy frowned “only? Survival?” 

Maryse nodded “I also believe that your father have something to with it” 

Izzy gasped “dad?” 

Maryse nodded once again “he said that Alec got what he deserved” 

Izzy gulped, that doesn’t sound good “what did dad do? And why did Alec deserve it?” 

Maryse looked sadly at Izzy “I think that Alec was abused by your father, how far he went, I can’t say” 

Izzy eyes filled with tears as was Maryse as she continued “I’m not sure what Alec did that made your father believe that Alec deserved abuse. But I definitely don’t believe Alec deserved any form of abuse” but Izzy would guess what her father knew that made him believe that Alec deserved it.

Izzy wanted to tell her mother about Alec, but wouldn’t, but she hoped that this room maybe would tell her at some point so she could get her answer. 

Izzy decided to switch lanes “why did you divorce father? I know he is an ass and all, but what made you take that decision?” Izzy asked. 

Maryse looked surprised by the switch but answered anyway “the main reason was his cheating” Izzy nodded, she knew about the cheating. 

“The smaller reason was that he didn’t seem sad that Alec was gone” 

Izzy gasped again “what?” 

Maryse face showed grief “while you, Max and I was crying and trying to look for him. Robert did nothing, he was able to sleep at night and told the police not to waste time on someone who clearly didn’t want to be found.”

Izzy took her mother into a hug and they cried together, they just let all emotions go. As they calmed down they seperated and they both dried their eyes and gave each other a smile. 

“Do you believe that he still alive?” Izzy wouldn’t help but ask “7 years is a long time” 

Maryse nodded, she understood her daughter’s question, “I do believe that he still alive, he is a survivor. He is probably still scared. My biggest regret is that I wasn’t been able to help. I’m his mother, I should have protected him from whatever Robert did” Maryse cried 

Izzy embraced her mother and tried to calm her, “I’m sure Alec know that, but he probably didn’t want to cause trouble” 

Maryse nodded as Izzy smiled at her “it so Alec” and Maryse let out a mix of laugh and sob “you’re right, that’s so Alec”.


	11. 11. December (Simon&Max)

**Simon**

Simon had notice that Magnus was in a bad mood or more like a sad mood and he wanted to make it better. 

That why he was now sitting in front of his boss and rambling about work “the christmas edition will be ready to print around the 20 of december.” 

No answer “and the picture for the cover will be taken on the 19th.” 

Still no answer “and Gideon email me.” 

That got Magnus attention “he sent me a draft of his work, which is very good, but he said it wasn’t done yet” Simon concluded as Magnus nodded in understanding. 

“I’m not gonna read the draft” Magnus declared and Simon was surprised, Magnus always read other writer’s draft especially when they weren’t done, that is where he usually checking if the story was good or not. 

Simon was sure that Magnus noticed his surprise, because Magnus continued “I believe that he could write a good article, so as soon you have the finish article, sent it to me and I will read it” Simon nodded.

They sat in silence, Simon would see that Magnus was thinking about something, probably about the same thing that was the reason he was in a sad mood today. Simon really wanted to help his boss and as a friend. 

“As a friend” Simon started to catch Magnus attention “is everything alright?” he then asked. 

Magnus gave him a sad smile “it depends on how you look at it” 

Simon gave Magnus a pointed look and Magnus laughed, so Simon took it as a win. 

“Well? talk to me” Simon tried.

Magnus smiled sadly “I met someone and I really like him, but he keeps disappearing on me.” 

Simon frowned, usually people swoon for Magnus, not leaving him, unless you have a snake name like Camille Belcourt. 

“Are you sure that he is into you?” Simon asked and Magnus nodded and told Simon what happened at his birthday. 

Simon soon realized that Magnus just didn’t have a simple and small crush on this Alexander, that he would just get over with. 

Magnus was falling and falling hard for this man, on one side Simon was happy for his friend for finding pure love after the snake bitch, but on the other he was worried if this man would break Magnus’ heart, even though it sounds like this Alexander also was falling for Magnus.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Simon asked gently. 

Magnus shook his head “no, it seemed that destiny want us to meet” 

When Simon frowned in confusion, Magnus explained “since beginning of december I have met him randomly. I don’t even have his number, but I’m still sure that I will meet him again soon” 

Simon couldn’t help but smile “then it will probably be fine, but if he keep hurting you like this everytime he disappears, then he isn’t worthy of you.” 

Magnus looked surprised but nodded even though he didn’t look very happy that he may have to let the man go.

“What about you?” Magnus suddenly asked and Simon couldn’t help but flinch “m..me?” he stumbled. 

Magnus nodded “yes you”. 

Simon felt his face heaten up and knew he was blushing and Magnus pressed on “you like Isabelle right” 

Simon gaped “no.. or yes but.. I don’t think.. maybe..” he stammered on and Magnus chuckled as he was definitely having fun at teasing him. 

Simon huffed and he got up and collected all the documents and would leave the office before he revealed more than he would and as he was at the door Magnus called out "you may not admit it, but I know the truth." 

Simon rushed out of the door but not before he heard Magnus laugh and Simon smiled he had managed to get Magnus out of the sadness, his job was well done. 

**Max**

Max was overjoyed, the bell at his school just ringed out and he was finally able to leave. But first, he had to talk with his teacher. 

“Miss Branwell?” his teacher looked up “yes Max?” 

Max looked around to make sure that he was the only one left in the classroom. 

“Can I get an extra copy of homework?” Max asked, when he saw the classroom was empty. 

Miss Branwell frowned “can I ask why?” 

Max thought about it, then nodded and talked about his new friend, “I just met a girl, who is homeless and she haven’t be able to go to school and she miss it.” 

He paused to make sure his teacher was catching on, before continuing “so I thought that if I could get some extra copy, she would teach herself eller work with me” he concluded. 

Miss Branwell was smiling “of course Max. You are a sweet boy to help this girl.” 

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then she smiled “come with me Max” she led them to her office. 

Max waiting at the door watching miss Branwell rustling around the office for something.

“Aha” she suddenly said and Max blinked a couple time, he didn’t understand what was going on. 

Miss Branwell waved him closer to her table, as he stood in front of the table she put a book down in front of him with a new journal. 

Then she explained "give them to her and tell her she can try to make as many exercises as she can for next time you meet” miss Branwell paused. 

When Max nodded in understanding, she continued “if she wants she can get another new journal and I can check up on what she has done and we can find out how much she know” she paused. 

Max nodded again and she continued “that way we both can help her as much as we can and maybe she can get a high school diploma." 

Max nodded wildly in agreement, he liked that very much and it would help Madzie a lot, “thank you miss Branwell, she probably be happy to hear that” 

Miss Branwell smiled “just tell her that I’m willing to get her a diploma, if she works for it” 

Max nodded, he packed the book and journal in his school bag and thanked Miss Branwell once more. 

Before leaving the office, Miss Branwell called on him, he turned "remember she must write her full name and birthday date with year of birth, if she would like to graduate" 

Max nodded and left school to meet up with Madzie and he was excited.

Max ran all the way to their place, when he arrived he looked up at the tree "hey Madzie" he called with a grin. 

He heard her chuckle “hey Max, watch out” Max took a step back and Madzie jumped down from the tree. 

They hugged like they were longtime friends, who haven’t seen each other for a while and they sat down at the bench. 

“I have something for you” Max said as he opened his bag, he could feel Madzie curiosity as she looked between him and his bag. 

“I talked to my teacher, miss Branwell, about you” Max started as he pull out the book and journal 

“I told her, that you wanted to learn and that you miss school” he gave Madzie the stuff 

“Miss Branwell gave me those to give you” Madzie looked curious at the book 

“You should try to make so many as you can until next time we see each other and if you wish, miss Branwell want to check it over and we could help you with self study” Max gave, one dumbstruck Madzie, a smile 

“And if you write down your name and birthday with year of birth, she will help you graduate with a high school diploma” Max ended.

“Really?” Madzie sounded like she wouldn’t dare to believe it to be true, that why Max decided to help her as much as he could. 

He nodded “yes really and I will always help you” Max got an idea, he took her journal and opened first page and wrote down his phone number. 

As he gave the journal back “this is my number, call me anytime you want” he explanied with a smile and Madzie nodded with a shy smile. 

They sat in quiet nice atmosphere as Madzie looked through the exercise book and Max could see that Madzie found some of the task easy and other not so much. 

Max looked at the clock and saw it was about dinner time, "I have to go now." 

He smiled at Madzie and promised "I'll be back soon" 

Madzie nodded "See you Max" 

Max grinned "later" as he waved goodbye. 

He had walked some steps when he turned around and seeing Madzie already so focused on the book made him smile, he hoped that Madzie would make it, he really liked Madzie.


	12. 12. December (Alec&Magnus)

**Alec**

The time showed 5am as Alec drink from his fifth cup of coffee, he had trying to work on his writing for the article all night but he could not concentrate. 

He has thought and dreamed so much about Magnus that it had affected his writing, he realized that he had written about Magnus birthday at the shelter, he didn’t mention any names, but he knew if Magnus read it, that he would know right away. 

He had sent his draft in yesterday, so he had been nervous yesterday and all night for Magnus to call him out. But there was no reaction from Magnus, either he didn’t read it or his still mad at what happened that evening. He hoped for the first.

He had been thinking about what Jace said, he knew that he haven’t been fair to Magnus, running away every time he gets scared. 

Spite his fear he wanted to try too, he liked Magnus a lot, he even went so far to fantasizing about a future with him, a very good life in Alec's opinion. Although he should probably ask him out first before planning their future together. 

Right now he didn’t know if Magnus wanted to have anything to do with him anymore. He shook his head. No. Not judge before he had as least talk to Magnus again. He really needed to talk with Magnus. 

There was only one problem, maybe a couple problems, but the biggest problem was how to get to Magnus. 

Even if he knew that Magnus was his boss at the magazine, he didn’t want to expose himself, especially if Magnus still didn’t know that Gideon actually is Alec. 

So no phone calls or showing up at his workplace. Alec only option was probably to go to the park and hope he shows up at some point, if he shows.

It was still pretty early, but he rather be early than too late. He wrote a note to Jace telling him that he had gone out, he drank the last of his coffee and went to take his outdoor wear on along with with gloves, cap and scarf. 

Even though he took all that warm clothes on he knew that he probably would freeze later on anyway, but if Magnus showed up, it would be worth it. 

Eventually he decided to take his guitar with him too, so he could play in the park and maybe just maybe it would lead Magnus to him, like it did once before. 

The sun hadn’t risen yet, but Alec enjoyed the darkness and the quietness at the park. 

During the winter season there were not so many visitors, especially on wet mornings like this one, where it is cold but not cold enough for snow, which is the beauty of the few winter days around Christmas. 

Though he had heard on the radio that it was about to snow later this day or tomorrow morning. 

He knew that Magnus probably wouldn’t be at the park before sunrise, so he decided to take a stroll around the lake to keep himself warm until sunrise. 

After a while of walking around, the sun began to rise and Alec was glad he had a camera in his pocket and took pictures of the sunrise content of trees and the lake. 

It was all so beautiful, little frosty water drops, light ice surfaces on the lake, the sun's rays shining through the trees. 

He came to the tree where he usually sit down and play on his guitar. He sat by the tree, he knew that most guitarists would sit on the bench or stand up, but there was just a special feeling of sitting on the ground by the tree and just play. 

Even if he hated Christmas, he still played Christmas tunes because it brought smiles to people passing by, mostly joggers, tired people who have to work and kids on their way to school.

He hoped Magnus would come, if not he would come again tomorrow and the next day again. He won't give up on Magnus until they have had the conversation they both definitely need. 

However, Alec has already decided to ask Magnus out no matter how their conversation turns out. 

Alec looked at his clock, it was almost 9am, Alec sighed, it was going to be a long day, but Magnus was worth it definitely worth the wait. 

Alec smiled and started to play on his guitar.

**Magnus**

When Magnus left work late, the daylight was already gone and the temperature has plunged a few degrees. 

Magnus hot breath fogged in the cold air as he tightened his scarf to keep the cold air out and blowed his hands warm before he stuck them in his pockets. 

He looked around as he was trying to make up his mind whether to take a taxi home or walk. With a small light of hope, he decided to walk through the park. 

Magnus heard the music before he found the destination of it, his heart started to beat faster as he followed the music through familiar area. 

He was almost there, but hid behind a tree as he watched Alec play on his guitar, but this time there were no smiling adult and dancing children, there was only Alec alone. 

Magnus also noticed that it was not Christmas tunes Alec played but something quieter, maybe a little sad, as he was humming to the tune.

Magnus was considering to leave Alec be and go home, not that he wanted to, so he stepped away from his hiding spot. Alec spotted him right away and gave him a bright happy and pleased smile. 

But Magnus only frowned, he didn’t understand why Alec was so happy as he was the one who left last time. 

Alec didn’t notices Magnus confusion as he stood up and he placed his guitar by the tree, brushed his pants before taking a step towards Magnus but stopped immediately when Magnus took a step backwards with his hand raised in front of him.

“No” Magnus could feel himself getting angry and he was trying to control it, but he was confused and a bit hurt too. 

“You don’t get to be happy and smiley” Magnus started and Alec frowned in worry. 

But Magnus ignored it “you were the one who ran away last time. You didn’t give me a chance to say that I liked it” 

Magnus noticed that Alec looked at him fondly now which made Magnus more annoyed “you just ran away from me and now you standing here happy and smiley, you have no right, you keep confusing me and...” 

“Magnus!” Alec said loudly to be heard over Magnus rambling. 

Magnus glared “yes?” he huffed as he couldn’t believe that Alec just interrupted him. 

“Do you want to go out with me?” Alec asked quietly, that Magnus almost missed it. 

Magnus eyes widen and he gaped, he did not expect that, he wasn’t sure what he expected but definitely not that. 

Magnus must have been silent a while, because Alec started to look like he was beginning to panic, Magnus was expecting him to run again, but he didn’t he just stood there staring at Magnus. 

Magnus could help himself, he just nodded in agreement and watch a big smile appear on Alec’s face. 

“Thank you” Alec said. 

When confusion showed on Magnus, Alec then explained “for given me a chance” 

Magnus just nodded again, he was still speechless, Alec just asked him out, he couldn’t believe it. 

Alec took a step closer to Magnus and when Magnus didn’t take a step back, Alec took some more, then he was standing right in front of Magnus, he was smiling as he leaned forward and kiss Magnus’ cheek. 

Magnus blinked, it seemed that Alec continued to surprise him, Magnus smiled as his eyes met Alec. 

Magnus took his hand and immediately noticed how cold Alec was, he frowned “you are really cold” but when he looked up to meet Alec eyes, he was looking away with a blush. 

Suddenly Magnus understood “how long have you been here?” 

Alec just shook his head “that doesn’t matter” 

Magnus frowned “it does to me. Tell me Alexander!” 

Alec just looked like he really didn’t want Magnus to know, but Magnus was stubborn so he stared at Alec until Alec gave up. 

He sighed and whispered “since morning” and once again Magnus was gaping.

That just won’t do, he rushed Alec to pack his stuff as soon he was packed, Magnus took his and and pulled him to the nearest coffee house. 

As soon they were inside a warm place Magnus guided Alec to a stall where they sat down and Magnus ordered two cup of hot chocolate. 

They just talked about anything or just staring at each other with a dreamy smile. They stayed until they got kick out by the manager, it was almost midnight and it had started to snow. 

They had just split up, when Alec called Magnus out and ran back to him. 

“Give me your phone” Alec said and Magnus was confused as he gave Alec his phone. He understood as soon he got it back, Alec had put in his number and sent a text to himself.

“Now we have each others numbers” Alec grinned and Magnus smiled and this time, it was him who gave Alec a cheek kiss. 

Alec who gaped in surprise before giving shy smile. Magnus waved goodbyes as he went home more cheerful, he finally got Alec’s number and a date with him. 


	13. 13. December (Simon&Izzy)

**Simon**

Simon just arrived for work and he was surprised to see Magnus already there. It was rare for Magnus to come before him. 

“You are here early, Boss” Simon remarked. Magnus looked up from where he was sitting by his desk. 

“Hello Simon, yes I had a lot I have go get done today” he said before getting his focus back on his documents he was signing. 

As soon as he was done he handed the papers to Simon “send them off, will you?” Simon nodded and left Magnus’ office to get on his own work.

It was close to midday when he received another draft from Gideon. Magnus has already made it clear to him that he will not read Gideon's article until it is finished.

So Simon would read it through and look for errors or points out the good stuff and then send it back to Gideon so he can write on. 

Although there weren’t many errors in Gideon's article, which was the usual. Gideon writes good articles that rarely need to be corrected for mistakes, it is more than often praise that was written back to Gideon.

Around 2 pm Magnus stepped out of his office and Simon straightened up so his full attention was on his boss. Simon had his scratch pad ready and wrote down the tasks that Magnus was listing to him. 

When Magnus had returned to his office, Simon started to prioritize his time, which was important to get resolved today, what could wait until tomorrow or Monday. 

Simon had almost planned all his tasks, when Magnus was standing in the doorway "by the way" he started and Simon gave all his attention to Magnus. 

"You have a date tonight" Magnus said. 

It took Simon, what feels like hours probably only a few seconds, to record what Magnus had just said to him. 

“What?” he croaked out and stared at Magnus like he had grown an extra head. 

“You got a date tonight” Magnus repeated with a small grin. 

Simon shook his head “no I don’t” he quacked out as his mind was a confused mess. He didn’t remember planning a date or asking someone out. 

“I didn’t… I don’t have a… no… I don’t understand” Simon stuttered out and Magnus just watched him with a smile.

“Yes you do” Magnus firmly said “I have arranged a blind date for you and a friend of mine” 

Simon feeling a lot, but the best word to describe it right now, he was panicking. 

“Why tonight and why do you first tell me now?” Simon blurted out. 

Magnus look impressed at Simon “because I know you will find a way to back out if you had more time” 

Simon nodded, yes he would have found a way, but that was impossible now. He was panicking, he didn’t know what he should do. 

Luckily Magnus knew exactly what Simon should do. “Simon!” Magus firmly said, gaining Simon’s attention as he remained silencent. 

“I give you permission to go home now” Magnus started, “when you get home you will find your best and finest clothes” Magnus paused to make sure that Simon still was with him. 

Simon could only nod that he understood and Magnus continued “then you go to the restaurant so you can be there at 6pm. The table is reserved under Bane” Magnus ended with a smile. 

Simon nodded again, but he was still in panic, he didn’t want to go to this date. He already have someone he liked and he didn’t really want to go on a date with anyone else but her. 

As if Magnus would read his mind “Simon, go on this blind date. Promise that you will go, please?” 

Simon looked shocked at Magnus, Magnus rarely said please. 

“Okay I will go” Simon muttered out, but said the next more firmly “but only this one time. Please don’t plan a blind date for me again.” 

Magnus smiled “that alright, don’t worry, I have a feeling that you will have a good time” he winked, but Simon doubted that.

Simon did what Magnus told him. He went home, he showered and brushed his hair so he didn’t look like he just got out of bed, then found his best and finest outfit. 

He was ready to go by 5pm. He arrived early, it was better to be there early than late. He was showed to his table and because he was early he was also the first to arrive. He looked at time, his date should be here in the next 15 minutes.

**Izzy**

Izzy was annoyed at Magnus. Magnus had called her this morning and told her that he had planned a blind date for her and one of his friends. 

Although Izzy told Magnus that she was not interested in this blind date, but Magnus persuaded her to go anyway because he had already planned it all. At least it was a fine restaurant and Magnus paid for the date so she agreed. 

Since she still was annoyed at Magnus, she decided to go to her mother for help to what she should wear on this blind date. 

“Mom?” she knocked in her mother's office, she opened the door when she heard a faint 'come in'. 

Her mother's office was more like an old library than an office, there were bookshelves filled with books everywhere. 

When the library / office was built, the very young Alec and Izzy were crazy with mazes, so Maryse decided to build it as a large maze with the shelves, the starting point at the entrance and the goal her office down the back. 

Robert thought it was an idiotic idea, but Maryse certainly said it was her office, so she decided on the decor. Robert was angry that it was like what the kids wanted, so to Maryse pleasure he never went in there.

Maryse was a part-time librarian at the public library and she was part author too, she has written some children's books since becoming a mother, she had found inspiration through her 3 children. 

Unfortunately since her eldest son was missing she has not been able to write one word. Izzy hoped that they could find Alec again, so her mother could return to be a writer again. 

Izzy knew the maze be heart, so she found her mother rather quickly. 

“Hey mom” Izzy sat down at one of the chairs. 

Maryse smiled “Izzy, what brings you in?” 

Izzy returned the smile “Magnus have pushed me on a blind date today and I don’t know what to wear, please help me?” Izzy pleaded. 

Maryse chuckled “of course I will, let’s see what you have in your closet” Izzy nodded as they went up to her room. 

They couldn’t find anything in Izzy’s closet, that satisfied Izzy. Her mother thought and got a bright idea, she went into her own closet and found the perfect dress. She showed Izzy the dress, it was short blood red dress and so perfect.

Around 5.30pm she was ready to go. She arrived at the restaurant just on time, she went in and said she was there under the reservation of Bane. 

As they got closer to the table she could see that her date was there first, he sat with his back towards her, although she got a feeling that he seemed recognizable. 

It was first when she was at the table and the man looked up at her. The first glint in his eyes was hesitatingly, then it turn to shock in a split of second “Izzy?” he blurted out as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“Simon?” Izzy almost whispered out as she was in shock to see him there. 

The waiter pulled out her chair and even in a state of shock she sat down and stared at Simon, who was staring back. 

None of them knew what to say. They hardly heard the waiter saying he would return in a little while.

It was awkward at first, they didn't know what to say to each other or where to look. They smiled at each other and then Simon suggested that they take a look at the menu and Izzy was happy with that suggestion. 

Simon broke some of the awkwardness "you look beautiful" 

Izzy could feel her cheeks warm and knew she was blushing “thank you, you look good too.” 

He really did, he wore a simple dark blue suit jacket with a gray shirt and black pants. Even his nerdy glasses made him look very hot in Izzy’s mind.

The atmosphere got better after ordering and getting their first dish. The conversation became easier during the main course. 

“How did you start working as Magnus secretary?” Izzy asked at some point. 

“I started to work for Magnus while I still was in high school” Simon started to explain “Magnus started his company while he was at his last year of high school” Izzy nodded, Magnus had told her that once. 

Simon continued “Clary and I helped him anywhere we could. When Magnus was done with school his company was already a success and he offered me and Clary salary for our work” Simon smiled at the memories. 

“I agreed as long Magnus promised me that I could work fulltime for him as soon I was finished with school and Magnus agreed” Simon ended with a smile.

“Why doctor?” Simon asked. 

Izzy smiled “I wanted to be a doctor since I was a little girl” Izzy looked at Simon who smiled at her. 

“My brother tended to expose himself to danger, by climbing trees, running across the road, jumping down from tall things.” 

Simon frowned and Izzy let out a laugh as she continued “My mother often said that he was a survivor, that he knew how to handle the danger and was not afraid of it.” 

Izzy smiled at the next memory “one day he fell down from a tree and broke his arm. Dad was at work, so mom was alone with us and had to take me with them to the emergency room” Izzy looked up at Simon who smiled gently at her. 

She looked down with a small blush “I was fascinated by the doctor who nursed my brother's arm. That day, I decided to become a doctor so that I could help my brother remain the survivor.” 

“You will be an amazing doctor” Simon said fondly.

The rest of the night was perfect, they talked about everything and nothing. After their dessert, they decided that it was too early to end their date. 

They took a stroll at the park, they ignored the cold weather. Izzy was very happy when Simon shyly took her hand to keep it warm. 

Simon was a perfect gentleman all evening. He walked Izzy home, even if his own place was far away, but Simon insisted to walk her home and she accepted. 

As they stood by her door, Izzy smiled at Simon as she stepped closer to him and kissed him. Simon was in shock at first, but soon he kissed her back and it was magical. 

Izzy sighed happily when they parted “goodnight Simon” and Simon whispered “goodnight Isabelle.”


	14. 14. December (Magnus&Alec)

**Magnus**

Magnus was in panic and it was very early in the morning, the sun hadn’t even rise yet. However he had a really good reason to panic. 

Today was the day, his first date with Alec and he wanted it to be perfect. 

Although Alec was the one who was planning the date and he wouldn’t tell Magnus what they were going to do on this date, which was why he was panicking. 

What should he wear? 

Magnus looked for his phone, as soon he found it, he reread Alec and his text messages from the day before. 

Alexander <3

_Hey Magnus. Are you free tomorrow?_

Himself

_Yes, I am. Why do you ask darling?_

Alexander <3

_I’m taking you out on a date. Meet me at our spot at 1pm._

Himself

_A date? You and me?_

Alexander <3

_Yes of course you and me! And you should wear something warm._

Himself

_Something warm? Where are we going?_

_Alexander?_

Magnus looked reluctantly at the messages. He must wear warm clothes, but why? And that didn't help his problem. What should he wear?

He decided to call Izzy for help. 

“Why are you calling so early?” Izzy grunted and Magnus winced, he totally forgot time. 

He glanced to the clock which showed 7.25pm. 

“I’m sorry” Magnus apologized “but I really need your help.” 

He could hear Izzy sigh and he felt like an ass. Maybe he should let her go back to sleep, afterall she was on a date last night. 

He was about to tell her never mind, but she spoke up first “it’s okay Magnus. I owe you one. After all you did set up the perfect date yesterday. So what can I help you with?”

“Uhm. I have a date?” Magnus said slowly. 

“You have a date?!” Izzy shrieked “and you first telling me now?” 

Magnus winced “uhm I didn’t want to disturb your date” 

Izzy sighed “that is really sweet. Alright, what exactly do you need help with?” 

“Primarily clothing. He wouldn't tell where we were going, but he said I should wear warm clothes. I just don’t know what that means” Magnus complanied. 

Thanks to Izzy’s help he was ready to go at 12pm with the perfect warm outfit and makeup. 

He was ready to meet Alec. 

He was nervous, very nervous. He looked at Chairman Meow, who was laying on the sofa sleeping, he should probably give him some food before leaving, he didn’t know when he could be home again. 

After given Chairman his food with extra snack, he looked for the last time in the mirror before leaving his apartment. 

It was cold outside and there was a light layer of snow everywhere, although the snow on the roads were more muddy. 

In the park it was a beautiful white snow wonderland, it was a perfect place for a date. Magnus couldn’t stop smiling.

As Magnus neared the place, where he was meeting Alec, he slowed down. 

He so was nervous, that he wanted Alec to be there first so he secretly could check him out. 

Cowardly he knew and he was normally the outgoing one, but today he was too nervous. He really liked Alec and was scared to say or do something to make him run away again. 

Lucky Alec was already there and Magnus felt relieved. 

He watched from a distant, checking Alec out. Alec looked good, all in black. His dark hair was spiked with snowflakes, so he probably been waiting a while. 

Magnus took a deep breath and went up to Alec. 

“Alexander” Magnus greeted, Alec turned to him with a big smile 

“Magnus” Alec said happily as he stood up. Alec walked up to Magnus and to his surprise Alec kissed his cheek. 

“Ready for the date?” Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded “where are we going?” 

Alec just smiled, he took Magnus hand and gently pulled him in a direction. Magnus liked holding hands with Alec, Alec hand was warm and Magnus’ heart beated a little faster. 

Magnus wasn’t really aware of his surroundings, his focus was on Alec. So when Alec suddenly stopped, Magnus nearly fell over but Alec hand kept him from falling. 

“Here we are” Alec playfully said and Magnus looked around and noticed a very large ice skating rink. 

“Ice skating?” Magnus was surprised, of all the options they could do on a date, skating was the last thing he expected. 

Although it seems very romantic to skate side by side. There was just the problem that Magnus couldn't skate. 

"Yes. Ice skating," Alec said excitedly. 

Magnus must have made a face that showed his concern, for Alec asked if he was okay with it. 

"It's okay. It's just, I've never skated before," Magnus said. 

"Don't worry. I'll teach you that” Alec winked “come let's pick up our skates." 

They went to a booth where they could borrow skates. Alec got a black pair, while Magnus got a pair of whites.

They entered the skate rink, Alec first as he could skate, he hold out his hand for Magnus to take and did take it as he stepped out on the rink. 

Unfortunately he was so wobbly on his feet that that he slipped and stumbled into Alec who grabbed him before they both fell on the ice. 

Their faces were so close to each other that they both blushed and before Magnus had a chance to apologize for the clash, Alec started to laugh and Magnus couldn't help but laugh with him. 

Alec struggled a bit to get back on his feet, but as soon as he was up he pulled Magnus up. 

"Here, get hold of my hands" Alec instructed as he reached out both hands towards Magnus. 

As soon as Magnus had grabbed hold of Alec's hands, Alec began skating backwards as he pulled Magnus with him. 

Magnus let out a yelp at the sudden jerk, but he kept focus on holding on tight to Alec and keeping his skates straight.

"Ready to try skating alone?" Alec asked Magnus, but Magnus shook his head, he certainly wasn't comfortable with that. 

"It's okay. Let's just keep skating like this," Alec said with a wink. 

Magnus smiled "maybe you can give me some tips without letting me go" he suggested and Alec agreed. 

Alec began to instruct Magnus and soon they stood side by side skating together. Alec kept his word and never let go of Magnus Alec had a firm grip on Magnus' hand. 

Magnus couldn't believe it, but he really enjoyed his afternoon on ice skating rink.

**Alec**

They've been skating for hours, longer than Alec had expected, there were fewer people in the rink than when they started. 

Although Magnus started out not knowing how to skate, he was a quick learner, he skated very well, even if he has not released Alec's hand yet. 

Not that Alec had anything against it, he enjoyed holding Magnus in his hand.

"What are you saying we're stopping for now?" asked Alec as they sat on the ring wall for a little break. 

"Yeah, my feet hurt" Magnus agreed.

Alec couldn't stop himself from laughing "yeah, when you're not used to the skates they may well cause pain to the feet. Let's hope you didn't get blisters." 

"Blisters?" Magnus gasped "now I want them off."

Fortunately, none of them had blisters, just tired feet. They handed their skates to the booth again. 

"What now?" asked Magnus. 

"Now we go to that booth over there" Alec pointed to a stall that he knew was selling hot drinks. He took Magnus's hand again and led him over to the stall.

"Hot chocolate?" asked Alec, Magnus nodded. 

"Marshmallows and whipped cream?" Magnus nodded again with a smile "of course with it all." 

Alec ordered 2 hot chocolates with everything included. When they had had their hot drink, they went back to their place and sat down on the bench. 

They didn't say much to begin with, they just enjoyed each other's company and their hot chocolate. 

"Thanks for today" Magnus broke the silence "I've never been on a date that has been as fun as this." 

Alec smiled "you’re welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it even though it was new to you." 

Alec was really glad he had the courage to ask Magnus on a date and he was really happy that Magnus has enjoyed their date so far.

Alec watched Magnus, he was beautiful. 

He wore a colorful jacket while his pants were black and tight. His black hair seemed to be spiked with gold, which matched well with his skin tone that almost shined like gold in the sun's rays. 

Alec couldn't help but find his little camera and took a picture.

Magnus turned to Alec when he heard the camera and Alec apologized "sorry. You just looked so beautiful and I couldn't help but take a picture. I will delete it" Alec rambled as he fumbled with his camera. 

“Oh no you don’t” Magnus said and took his camera.

Alec was shocked “what?” 

Magnus ignored him as he looking the camera over as if he was looking for something. 

Whatever Magnus was looking for he didn’t find it “how does this thing work?” he complained. 

Alec eyebrows raised, “what, uhm, what are you looking for?” he asked. 

“I want to see the picture” Magnus said as he looked the camera over once more. 

“Alright, just give me the camera” Alec muttered. 

Magnus gave him a suspiciously look “don’t delete it” he warned, before giving the camera back to Alec. 

Alec found the picture and showed it to Magnus. 

“Wow, it is beautiful” Magnus let out dreamy, making Alec blush “thank you” he whispered. 

“So you’re a photographer” Magnus pointed out, Alec nodded shyly “among other things yes.” 

“What else are you doing?” Magnus asked and Alec got a bit scared, should he tell the truth or lie? Alec didn’t like to lie, but he could give a spruce of the truth. 

“I’m also a writer” he slowly muttered. 

“Oh that is interesting” Magnus smiled and he didn’t ask anything further, it was like he could sense that Alec didn’t really want to talk about work.

Alec was relieved that Magnus changed topic, “how are you perfect?” 

Alec shook his head “I’m not. Really I’m just me.” 

Magnus looked skeptical at him, "You're perfect. You visit a shelter every Sunday, with cookies. You play guitar here in the park to please people. You're a gentleman. I can keep going on." 

“Please don’t” said Alec blushing. 

The day was about to darken. Their date lasted longer than Alec had expected. 

He was so happy that it went so well. He had enjoyed his date with Magnus, hoping there would be a next time. 

"Can I take you home?" Alec asked and Magnus smiled “see, a perfect gentleman” Magnus winked as Alec blushed again. 

“You may” Magnus answered Alec request. Alec stood up and took Magnus hand and they started to walk towards Magnus home. 

The sun had set when they arrived at Magnus’ place, the street was darkened, lit only by the streetlights, it had also begun to snow. 

They was standing outside Magnus’ place, they was quiet as they was smiling at each other. 

Magnus took a step closer to Alec “thank you for this perfect date” he breathed out 

Alec shivered “you’re welcome” he said as he himself took a step closer at Magnus. 

They stood so close that their chest almost met when they breathed. 

“May I kiss you?” Alec asked and Magnus leaned in “please” that was all Alec needed as he kissed Magnus.

Alec didn't know what to expect. 

Kissing Magnus was amazing. His lips were so soft that Alec didn't want to stop at all. 

Alec's arms moved around Magnus's waist to pull him closer and Magnus's arms moved around Alec's neck and caressed his nape hair.

They was breathing heavily as they parted. 

"Wow" Alec breathed out and Magnus chuckled “wow indeed.” 

Alec leaned in again and gave Magnus a kiss. 

"Good night Magnus" Alec said softly 

Magnus smiled "good night Alexander."


	15. 15. December (Jace&Clary)

**Jace**

Jace usually was in a good mood when he arrived for work. 

He love his job at Taki, serving customers with a smile, get the annoying and angry customers into smiling customers when they leave. 

He was good at that. But today he has a hard time finding his good mood. 15 days have passed and Clary was still ignoring him. 

Before going to work, he was next door to deliver the fifteen present for Clary, but miss Loss told him that Clary asked for the day off, so she wouldn’t receive the present before the next day. 

The cafe was quiet there was only a few customers sitting around and Alec had already been there to collect the cookies, so Jace was bored as hell behind the counter as well as sad. 

“Jace” his boss called “come over here for a minute” Jace nodded and went to his boss. 

They sat down in his small office by the corner, mr Wayland always sat here, where he could see the whole cafe, instead of the backroom. 

“What’s wrong” mr Wayland asked, Jace just shrugged “nothing is wrong boss” he lied. 

“Jace, don’t lie. Talk to me” Wayland gently pushed. 

Jace shrugged again “It just a girl problem. She keeps ignoring me but at the same time she keeps on giving me hope.”

Mr Wayland was quiet for a moment "I can't tell you why she ignores you, but the hope is up to you" Jace was confused, Mr. Wayland smiled kindly with understanding. 

He took Jace's hand "you have to decide if hope is it worth it, especially if it makes you sad. However, I will tell you that keep hoping is definitely not worth a broken heart. You have to decide when enough is enough" 

Jace nodded, now he understood what his boss is trying to tell him. 

“Now, I hired you for your cheery mood” his boss said with a gentle smile and Jace returned the smile “yes boss” he said as he returned to his spot behind the counter. 

Jace felt better after his talk with mr Wayland. He remembered the first time he met mr Wayland and how he got this job.

Jace had only just completed high school the day before when his parents pushed him to get an internship at his father's law firm. 

He refused because the last thing he wanted was to become a lawyer. 

That morning he had the biggest quarrel with his father, while his mother cried with sorrow that her son did not listen to his father and that he didn’t wish to be a lawyer. 

Jace was furious that he couldn't choose his future himself. That he himself was not allowed to control his own life. 

Since his father would not change his attitude, he ran and he did not stop until he reached the shelter where Alec was. 

He needed Alec. Alec always understood and always wanted to help Jace no matter how big his problems was. 

“Alec!” Jace wheezed as soon as he got inside. 

It was early, so the dining room was full of people eating breakfast, it was lucky that Alec was tall. 

Jace spotted Alec fast as Alec stood up. Alec hurried over to Jace, took his arm and pulled him out of the dining room, out of the shelter and towards the park. 

They sat down at the first bench they reached, they were both breathing heavily. 

“I’m sorry” Alec said, Jace must have looked confused because he explained “I just pull you out and ran here” Alec took a deep breath “but you looked like you were the edge of a breakdown” 

Jace nodded, he understood, Alec had taken him here so that he didn’t have a breakdown in the middle of the shelter’s breakfast time. 

“Thank you” Jace panted, his lungs hurt after all that running, but he didn’t care, all he cared about in this moment was that Alec was there. 

As soon as they had both caught their breath, Jace explained what happen at home and Alec listen patiently. 

When Jace was done they sat in quiet as they both was in deep thought what to do next. 

An idea came to Jace. 

He turned to Alec "what if we move in together?" 

"What?" Alec looked very surprised. 

Jace was excited "yes we can move in together. You get a home like you always wanted and I gets away from my family." 

Alec smiled "it's a good idea!" 

Then Alec lost face "but it costs to get an apartment, you don't have a job and I don't earn enough for both of us" 

Jace smiled fell a little "you are right, we are missing money and I refuse to touch a dollar of my parents' money" Alec nodded in agreement. 

"What if you come and work for me?" the voice behind them and startled them so much that they fell down from the bench and stared up at an older gentleman smiling down at them. 

Jace and Alec glanced to each other, "what kind of work?" Jace asked uncertainty. 

Although the man looked pretty normal, he could still be insidious. Yet he has a friendly smile and looked utterly harmless. 

"I own the cafe Taki, over there," said the man, pointing to a small cafe across the road from the park. 

The boys got up and looked over, there was a little cafe with the big letters saying TAKI. 

They looked back at the man who had sat down on their bench, again Jace and Alec glanced at each other, they shared the same thoughts this man was strange, but seemed sincerely. 

When the boys didn't answer, the man just kept talking "I need someone who is mostly positive, has humor and can bring out smiles to the customers." 

Alec was the first to talk "Jace, has humor and always find the positive. He is good at making people smile and laugh. He is a true charmer" 

Jace just gaped and blushed at the same time. 

The man just smiled “what about you young man?” he asked Alec. 

“Oh me, I already got jobs, besides I not good with people” Alec concluded with flush. 

The man just smiled “alright young man” he started as he looked at Jace “you are hired”. 

Jace grinned “I got a job” he turned to Alec who also was smiling “I got a job, now we can find a place to live” Jace cheered as Alec and the man laughed. 

“Oh I haven’t told you my name yet. I’m Michael Wayland” He stretched his hand out which the boys shook, “and as for a place to live. I might know a place you can rent out”. 

That how Jace got his first job and moved with Alec to the apartment that Mr Wayland rented to them and Jace didn't return home that day. 

Five years later he still lives with Alec, still works for Mr Wayland and he still hadn’t returned his childhood home. 

Jace knew full well that his family was watching him. His mother came by the apartment shortly after moving in to ask him to come home. He refused and threatened to disappear if they came to force him to come home, since then they had left him alone.

**Clary**

Clary had asked for a day off. She needed a break from work or that was what she told her bosses, but the truth was that she needed a break from the presents she received everyday. She was getting tired of being confused and filled up with feelings she didn’t want to have. 

It was a beautiful and sunny sunday, so her mother had suggested that they go on a family trip to the Christmas market, Clary og Luke happily agreed. It's been a long time since they've had a family day.

They arrived at the Christmas market. The snow was shining white in the sun's rays. There were stalls everywhere that were decorated with Christmas lights. 

Christmas music is played with singing church choirs. There were crowded with happy adults and the kids who wore Santa hats and ran around with big smiles.

“Let’s shop” Luke said cheerly, that made Clary and Jocelyn laugh, they knew how much Luke loved to shop, which was not much. 

Jocelyn took Luke's arm and Clary's hand, together they walked through the market, looking at stalls. 

There were fun stalls selling funny goblins and other Christmas decorations. There were stalls selling hot cocoa and Christmas cookies. There were even stalls where you could take part in the competition and win some sweet stuff. 

After walking for a few hours together, Clary decided to go it alone. 

"I want to buy Christmas presents", she said, her parents agreed, because they wanted to buy presents too. They agreed on a meeting place and time then each went their own way.

Clary walked around thinking about who to buy gifts for. She had four gifts to buy, a gift each for her parents, one for Magnus and of course one for Simon. 

She also already had ideas for what to buy, she had seen the perfect gifts while walking around earlier. 

For her mother, she bought a beautiful gold heart, which can be hung on the Christmas tree. For her dad, she bought a Christmas cup, which she knows he will use for his christmas morning coffee before work. 

To Simon, she manages to find a nerdy sweater that was perfect for him. For Magnus, she bought a gorgeous scarf. 

She managed to buy all the presents and a bit more by the time came to meet up with her parents.

"Let's find a place where we can get the heat and something hot to drink" suggested Jocelyn. 

Luke agreed "yes, let's go to the cafe over there" Luke pointed to the cafe as he has spotted and Clary's heart stopped, for Luke pointed to the cafe Taki. 

Before Clary reached a protest, her mother nodded in agreement, Clary let out a sigh and hoped that Jace wasn’t working. 

Luck was definitely not on her side, Jace was behind the counter with his good-looking smile. Although the smile dimmed when he saw Clary, but it only lasted a second, Clary was sure only she and Luke noticed. 

"Welcome" he said smiling. Luke gave her a look before saying that they should just find a place to sit and he would provide the drinks. 

Clary chose a table furthest from the counter and by the window so she could look out instead of looking at Jace. 

There weren't that many customers in the cafe, Luke had quickly ordered and came to the table with the drinks. 

"What?" Clary asked as she noticed Luke staring, "the boy you talked about is this one right" he nodded against Jace who was happily chatting with a customer. 

Clary nodded slowly and looked out of the window, as it was dark outside the window gave the reflection of the cafe, Clary could look at Jace without looking directly.

"He seems to be a sweet kid, but I guess you still haven't spoken to him?" when Clary nodded again, she could see the disappointment in Luke's eyes. 

“I hope this doesn’t come around to bite you in the ass” he warned. 

Jocelyn took Luke's hand "Luke, let her find out for herself" Luke nodded and let it go. 

Jocelyn switched conversation topic to something more joyful, both Clary and Luke appreciated it and they enjoyed their afternoon together. 

Clary did occasionally looked at Jace.


	16. 16. December (Alec)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Mention of abuse, not to graphic.
> 
> I hope this story isn't too confusing, it switch a lot between present and his past.

**Alec**

Alec had barely slept last night, he was tormented by nightmares. The past he still was so much scared off was hunting him, both in sleep and wakefulness. 

Today it was exactly 7 years ago that he chose to run away from home.

He looked at the clock that showed 4am, he might as well get up, falling asleep now was an impossibility. 

He went to the kitchen and started the coffee machine, he was definitely going to need a lot of coffee, if he was to survive this day. He sat down at the table, staring into nothingness as thoughts flowed.

When he was 14, he experienced his first kiss. 

It was a boy from his class, while Alec already was sure he was gay, his classmate wanted find out if he was attracted to boys. 

It wasn't a good kiss, they were both insecure and didn't quite know what they were doing. Even though the kiss wasn't great, the first kiss was still pretty important to Alec. 

It was the kiss that made Alec determined to tell his family that he is gay.

The first one he would tell it to was his sister. He was so nervous and scared that his sister would hate him, but she didn't. 

She took it very well, in fact, so well that she was glad they were both able to talk about boys together. 

As for his parents, it took him over a year to gather the courage to tell them, but he was never able to.

He wasn't sure how, but somehow his father was told before Alec had a chance to tell. Robert had dragged him into his office and interrogated him. 

As soon as Alec admitted that he was in fact gay, he felt for the first time his father's anger. He got a hard slap on the cheek and a warning never to tell his mother. 

From that day and forward Alec was terrified of Robert. He never told his mother that he was attracted to guys and he tried so hard to hide from his father that his sister knew. 

He had to protect his sister from Robert. Especially because he could no longer protect himself from his father's rage.

Alec was lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Jace standing in front of him and must have been trying to get Alec's attention. 

It wasn't until Jace grabbed his shoulder that he startled Alec out of his thoughts. The fear in Alec made him leaped far away from Jace, he quickly lost his breath. 

Jace held his hands up to appear less threatening, "I’m sorry" Jace said and Alec knew he apologized for having scared him by grabbing his shoulder. 

Jace didn't say anything until Alec had sat down at the table again. Jace poured him a cup of coffee and put it in front of him. 

Jace sat beside him "it's okay, you'll get through the day" Alec looked at him doubtfully, he didn't believe Jace. 

This day will always be the worst day of the year and the day feels worse and worse for each passing year. 

When Alec had drunk his coffee, he stood up. He needed to get out, the apartment felt suffocating. 

“Alec?” Jace said confused, but Alec didn't answer, he was just moving toward the door. 

"Alec where are you going" Jace asked with slight panic. 

Alec didn't turn around, he put on his jacket as he answered "out" and he left the apartment.

It was still early when the sun was still not up and the streets were empty, but it didn't matter to Alec. 

The suffocating experience he had in the apartment disappeared as soon as he came out and took a deep breath of the cold air. 

He walked toward the park and was determined to walk the park around until the sun went down again later in the afternoon.

He let his thoughts and memories flow as he walked. 

The year up to the day he ran away, Robert tried to change Alec to no longer being gay, because he certainly did not want a gay for a son. 

It started out mildly, but it got worse and worse every time that Alec still insisted he was gay. He still remembers the abuse, though 7 years have passed.

The verbally abuse, besides homophobic language, it was mostly threats. 

Robert threatened Alec that he would hurt his mother, if she ever found out that Alec was gay. 

Threatened to hurt his siblings if he got friends that was male at school. 

Threatened to hurt Alec himself if he didn’t listen to Robert, that part was kind of pointless. 

Alec could take any pain and taunting as long his mother and siblings were safe from Robert. 

Robert was also creative when it came to trying to change Alec, he was so keen to get Alec attracted to girls, so he even went so far as to force Alec to kiss and touch a woman he knew. 

Alec always threw up after those kinds of lessons.

The nausea he received from that memory woke him back to the present. 

He quickly moved toward the nearest trash can and threw up, although his stomach was empty without breakfast, there was plenty coming up. 

He could feel burn in his throat from the acid. As soon as the vomiting stopped, he sat down on the bench beside the trash can. He breathed heavily.

He wasn't sure where he was in the park, but he had been there for a while, the sun was up, not high so it's still morning. 

Alec suddenly felt very dizzy, probably because he had just emptied an empty stomach. His eyes blurred and he lay down on the bench and let the memories flow back. 

Forcing Alec to touch a girl, was the worst his father could do to him. He probably should think that the beating was worse, but it wasn't. 

Robert didn’t beat him that much and when he did, he always hit places that could be hidden. 

Last thing he did before Alec ran away was cutting him, the goal was to make the family believe that Alec was depressed. But Alec hid the scars so well that his mother and siblings never discovered them. 

Over time, Robert became increasingly angry with Alec and he began to have trouble hiding his anger from his wife. Robert ended up giving him a choice. 

The choice that will change Alec forever. 

He had dragged Alec into his office late night of December 16 and pushed him onto the floor. 

"You're a disappointment," he screamed, "why did I have a son like you?" 

Robert started to beat him, but this time he had lost his mind, he was no longer careful where he hit. Alec was so sure he was going to die.

Suddenly Robert stopped, it was as if he had realized he had gone too far, he sat down in the chair and looked down at Alec "now look what you made me do" he said as if he had not just beaten up Alec. 

Alec coughed up blood, he was having trouble breathing and guessed that a couple of ribs had probably broken.

“I’m going to give you a choice” Robert said deadly calm, making Alec look at him and slowly tried to sit up. 

“What choice?” Alec managed to get out. 

His father smiled, a smile that scared Alec too much. Robert lean forward as he rested his arm on his legs and stared down at Alec.

“I call the woman over” the fear already spiked in Alec but he didn’t say anything, just letting Robert continue “and you will sleep with her.” 

Alec gulped “or?” he asked fearful, he really didn’t want to sleep with the woman. 

“Or, you run and never return” Robert was grinning, like that choice was his best idea ever, especially because they both knew what Alec would choose. 

When Alec didn’t answer Robert pushed on “you should know, if you choose to run, you can never return.” 

Alec got more and more terrified of his father as he continued “if you do return, I will kill your mother” 

Alec gasped “what?” 

Robert ignored him “if I hear about you somehow, in the news or the paper, I will hurt your siblings”.

There was silence in the office before Robert asked “what do you choose?” 

Alec trembled with fear as he whispered "I'll leave" 

Robert nodded as he knew that, “I’ll let you pack tonight. You mother will never forgive me if she found out that I kicked you out.”

Because Robert definitely wanted it to look like Alec ran away, he allowed Alec to pack a small bag with clothes and take stuff he loved, like his guitar. 

Alec left the house limping and without looking back as he feared he would regret. 

He was shaken out of his memories, he opened his eyes and saw a cop "don't sleep here." 

Alec nodded and sat up slowly, the cop looked at him "are you okay" Alec nodded again but said nothing. 

"Okay," the cop answered doubtful, but left him alone. 

The sun was high in the sky, which must have been only a few hours since the last time his mind was in the present. 

He got up and started walking again. 

He reached a certain place that was of great importance to Alec, especially for his survival. He sat down on a bench by the lake and stared at the frozen lake. 

The lake that night was also frozen, but the temperature was much colder. Alec thought he was going to die that night. 

Outside late night in frosty weather, without being dressed for it. He had walked as far as he could, he feared that his father would regret and come after him. 

The moon was high in the sky and Alec felt like the moon was trying to show him the way. 

When he ended up on this bench by the lake, he was tired and in pain. The cold air felt like knives in his lungs every time he breathed. 

His legs could barely bear him anymore. The weight on his back was nearly overtaking him. 

He sat down on the bench and struggled to stay awake. He knew that in this cold, he would die if he fell asleep. To make himself stay awake, he unpacked his guitar and started playing tunes.

"These are some sad tunes you play, young man," said a calm voice next to him. 

Alec quickly turned his head and stared at the man sitting next to him with frightened eyes. Alec had not noticed the man sitting down at all.

The man just kept talking "you should try playing some cheerful tunes, make people around you smile." 

The man smiled so kindly at Alec that his fears slowly disappeared. He looked down at his guitar and whispered, "I have nothing cheerful to play today." 

They both sat in silence for a while. The man next to him tilted his head back to look on the sky above, "nothing cheerful, huh?" he asked. 

"No nothing, I have nothing left" Alec said and stared at his hands, he really have lost everything, his home, his family, his life, all in only a couple hours.

"I know a place" the man smiled. 

Alec frowned "a place?" 

The man nodded "yes a place for people like us" 

Alec fear returned "like us?" 

"Ah dear boy, you are not alone" the man winked “being attracted to men is not crime.” 

Alec gaped and his brain stuck to that phrase, slowly turning his head towards the man next to him, who looked back with a smile, "I'm Jem Carstairs." 

Alec blinked “Alec” he whispered. 

“Come on young man, let’s go” the man, Jem Carstairs, stood up and took Alec’s bag and added “so we can patch you up.” 

Alec nodded in agreement, he wanted to stop hurting. He hurried up and packed his guitar to follow mr. Carstairs. 

“..ec? ..lec? Alec?” the voice was low but gentle, Alec slowly returned to reality and his eyes focused on the person in front of him, who looked very worried at him. 

“Magnus?” he whispered in a hoarse voice, he felt the tears fill his eyes. 

Magnus must have seen it too, because he rushed over to him, "oh Alec" he said before embracing Alec in a hug. 

Alec tried not to cry, but the hug was so comfortable, “Mags” he sobbed as he hold Magnus tight. 

Magnus shushed “shh Alexander, I’m here and I not going anywhere.” 


	17. 17. December (Magnus&Max)

**Magnus**

The sun's rays woke Magnus. Magnus stretched with a yawn. He looked down at the man beside him. Considering that they had a long night, Magnus was still happy that Alec chose to stay. 

Magnus was also glad that the sleeping Alec no longer seemed to be bothered by nightmares. He slept peacefully as he snored faintly, Magnus wouldn’t help but smile, Alec was adorable. 

Magnus mind flowed to the day before. 

He has just left his job and had decided to surprise Clary and his parents in the gallery with coffee. 

When he arrived in Taki there was a queue, he sighed and considered whether to drop the coffee and just visit the gallery. 

Before reaching a decision, he had made eye contact with blondy behind the counter, who began to wave at him. Magnus frowned, what did he want with him? 

Blondy came to him, his eyes were wild and Magnus didn't know what was happening. 

"You're Magnus, right?" he asked. 

Magnus just nodded, he didn't know what to say. 

"You have to find Alec" Blondy rushed in a slightly panicked state, Magnus didn't say anything as blondy explained "Alec is not himself today. The 16th of December is a very bad day for him. I'm worried because he left early this morning and I haven't seen him since and there is that possibility of he might harm himself!" 

Blondy looked really desperate, so Magnus believed him and was now eager to find him "where is he?" 

"Exactly where, I don't know, but he's in the park somewhere" Magnus nodded walked out of Taki, determined to find Alec. 

He was sure he had been around the park several times, because the sun had set before he found Alec. 

Alec had looked so lost and so far away from the moment that Magnus had slowly approached him that he did not frighten him.

Magnus had called him up to several times before he could see that Alec was focusing on him. 

When he saw the tears in Alec's eyes, he couldn't stop himself from going to him and embracing him. 

Alec broke down in Magnus's arms, then Magnus decided that he would make sure to bring out the happy smile before letting him go.

When Alec had fallen down a little, Magnus had suggested that they go home to him and get Alec warmed up. 

Alec hadn’t said a word, he just nodded in agreement. Magnus held his hand all the way home. 

When they arrived home Magnus made sure Alec got the heat again, he placed Alec on the couch and wrapped him well in blankets before going into the kitchen to make hot cocoa. 

As Magnus had made two cups of hot cocoa, he placed them on the coffee table as he sat down next to Alec.

For starters, they just sat in silence. Magnus was worried, he didn't know what had happened and why Alec seemed so depressed. 

The happy guy he had come to know was completely broken. But Magnus was ready to find the happy guy again.

Magnus asked if Alec would talk about it, first Alec shook his head and Magnus accepted that Alec would not talk about it. 

He just smiled kindly at Alec as he turned his head to look at Magnus. Magnus didn't know what changed Alec's mind, but he started talking about a boy of 14.

Alec spent much of the night telling of his past without mention of names. There were many things that suddenly made very good sense to Magnus. 

Alec was terrified of his father and he hid to protect his family. 

Despite that Magnus now knew a bit about Alec's past, Alec never told his full name to Magnus, not that Magnus needed to know. He knew the name he needed to know. 

Magnus assumed that Alec was still trying to protect his family by never telling his full name. However, Magnus wondered if Alec had ever said his full name since leaving his home.

After telling Magnus about his past, Alec yawned and Magnus knew he had to be very tired. Magnus suggested that Alec could stay overnight, Alec just nodded in agreement. 

At first Alec said he could sleep on the couch, but Magnus rejected the idea and said they could share the bed, it was big enough for both of them, Alec nodded again. 

Magnus was glad he had Alec in bed when the first nightmare came to Alec so Magnus could calm him down and he did this every time Alec got a nightmare.

It was now morning and Magnus was up to make some coffee and breakfast for them. 

"Good morning" he heard from behind, Magnus turned with a smile "good morning" he said cheerful “did you sleep well?” 

Alec sent him a shy smile and whispered “yes, thanks to you” 

Magnus smile brightened “anytime darling” he winked. 

Alec blushed and looked away, Magnus watched as Alec started to look around in his apartment and smiled before continuing breakfast. 

"Breakfast is ready" he called and Alec showed up and sat down at the table "it looks good" he said as he drool and his stomach growled. 

Magnus let out a small laugh as Alec blushed “I haven’t really eaten yesterday” Alec shyly explained. 

Magnus gasped “you haven’t? It just doesn't work. Eat up. I will make some more” 

Alec stopped him by grabbing his arm “please just sit down and eat with me?” 

Magnus couldn’t deny him, so he sat down, but eat a smaller portion than Alec.

As they eat Magnus thoughts flew to Alec story last night. 

He was saddened that Alec’s father could be so cruel. Well not that Magnus didn’t know how that felt like, his biological father wasn’t a kind man either. 

“Magnus?” Alec pulled Magnus out of his thought, he smiled as he saw Alec worried face “yes darling?” 

“What are you thinking about?” Alec asked and Magnus considered whether to tell Alec about his past. Alec had just told his past and Magnus decided that he would give back.

"I was just thinking about why fathers can hurt their own children" 

Alec looked surprised "you?" 

Magnus nodded "yes my biological father wasn't a nice man, my mother wasn’t good either" 

Alec looked upset, but said seriously "you don't have to tell me, I know it can be tough" Magnus smiled at Alec's attempt to give Magnus space. 

"No, that's fine. I'd like to" started Magnus, "my biological parents weren't married with love; it was an arranged one. It's still a wonder to me how I could exist." 

Alec's face showed he didn't understand, but Magnus just smiled sadly as he continued "my mother was depressed and my father was an alcoholic. They never quarrel, there were times when I just wished they quarreled" Alec took his hand and squeezed. 

Magnus found strength in it and continued "instead, my father beat my mother often, mocked her for being a bad wife. My mother blamed me for my father beating her." 

Magnus looked at Alec, he could feel the tears in his eyes. "There was absolutely no love in that house and one day things went to far."

Alec looked more worried, but Magnus just continued "I came home from school one day and found my mom and dad in the living room. Normally, it would be my dad who was beating my mom. This time it was different, it was my mother with a gun threatening my father." 

Magnus took a deep breath and squeezed Alec's hand as he continued "I don't remember much what happened, but I know my mom shot my dad, then me and then herself." 

Alec gasped "she shot you?" he sounded so desperate that Magnus only nodded.

"Lucky my mother didn't shoot so well. I woke up in the hospital and found out that I was an orphan at the age of 12. I joined the system, but no one wants to adopt an older child like me, so I had no hopes." 

Magnus smiled at Alec "but I'm glad I was wrong. One day a couple showed up, they took a look at me and said that they had a home for me if I wanted to and of course I went with them."

Alec smiled "so you got a home filled with love?" 

Magnus nodded "I did"

After the heavy story, Magnus changed the subject and started talking about his cat, which for some reason had disappeared. 

Magnus was glad that Alec had gotten his smile back and even chose to stay as long as he was allowed to. 

Not needed to say, Magnus of course called in sick. They enjoyed their day together with cuddles and kisses.

**Max**

Max skipped school. Not because he wanted to, but he needed to. 

The day before, when the school rang out, Max’s bullies cornered him and threaten, that if he didn’t have money with him the next day, they would beat him up. 

But he didn’t want to steal from his mother and either did he want to be beaten up, so he saw only one solution to his problem and that was to skip school. 

However, his mother also did not have to know that he did not want to go to school, so he packed his school bag, but instead of going to school he went the opposite way.

He walked toward his and Madzie's meeting place. He hoped Madzie would be there, but it's pretty early in the morning, so he did not have high hopes. 

As predicted Madzie was not there, so Max sat down at the tree and found his book, even though he is not in school, he would read homework anyway.

After some time he began to hum the same tune over and over. He was so deep inside his book that he got a fright when a friendly voice asked "what are you humming?" 

Max stared at Madzie as he gaped. Madzie just smiled at him and it dawned to Max that Madzie was waiting for an answer, so he answered her "I don't know". 

"No?" Madzie asked with a frown. 

Max shook his head "it's just a melody I've got in my head. It's probably just a melody I've heard somewhere" Max said. 

Madzie sat down next to him “what are you reading then?” 

Max showed her the book cover, Madzie eyes lit up and she looked like one about to burst with excitement “you know this?” 

Madzie nodded “yeah, I read it when I was in school, but I never finished it” 

Max looked at the book then back to Madzie “wanna read it together?” 

Madzie nodded “yes!” 

Max chuckled at her excitement.

Max was about to read out loud when Madzie stopped him “why are you here so early?” 

When Max didn’t answer Madzie, she took his hand which made Max look at her. 

“Still being bullied?” she asked gently as she caresses his hand. 

Max could only nodded as his heart beated a lot faster at Madzie touch. 

“Why don’t you fight back?” Madzie asked. 

“I don’t like fighting” Max told her, but Madzie just shook her head, “no, not fighting. Fight back doesn’t necessarily mean fighting” 

Max must have looked confused, because Madzie smiled "you could tell your mom about it" 

Max shook his head and got up "no, that’s cowardly" he said while pacing. 

"Who says that?" asked Madzie, who had now also gotten up. 

"I will be made fun of at school" Max panicked. 

Madzie grabbed Max's head, forcing him to have eye contact with her. 

"Maybe, but it's better than being afraid to go to school, right?" Madzie's friendly smile reassured Max "right". 

Madzie gently took Max hand and they sat down by the tree again “read for me?” Madzie asked and Max was glad for the distraction and started to read.

They took turns reading. They first noticed that it was getting late when they had trouble seeing the words in the dark. 

Max looked at his watch "shit, I'm late" Madzie nodded "yeah, me too." They went some of the way together until their path separated them.

When he arrived home, his mother was waiting with crossed arms. 

"Hello Mom" he said lowly, avoiding eye contact. 

"Max, where have you been?" his mother sounded very worried that Max was feeling bad about not coming home on time or writing to her that he was going to be late. 

Before Max could say anything, his mother came over and embraced him. 

"I was so worried, especially when the school called and said you never reached" she cupped his face "where were you?" she asked again desperately.

"Sorry mom" he said and meant it, while he thought about what Madzie said earlier "I have something I want to talk to you about." 

"Is this about why you were not at school?" she asked. 

Max nodded "and where I was" his mother nodded "alright, come in the kitchen so you can have some food and you can tell me all about it" Max smiled.

He sat down at the table and told all about Madzie and the bullies from school. When he was done, his mother took his hand and smiled "thank you for telling me all that. Madzie sounds like a sweet girl" 

Max blushed as his mother chuckled “perhaps a small crush?” 

Max just shrugged “maybe”. 

They smiled at each other, before his mother became serious “about the bullies, I will go with you tomorrow and I will talk with your headmaster” 

“Thanks mom” Max smiled, Madzie was right, he rather be laughed at then be scared to go to school.

Before Max left the kitchen, his mother called out to him “next time invite her over” she said with a smile and Max grinned, he really had the best mom ever.


	18. 18. December (Izzy&Alec)

**Izzy**

This morning, Izzy was home alone. Her mother was taken with Max to school. Max has finally told her about the problems he has had in school. 

Izzy just finished breakfast, she was free from school today. That's why she sat sipping her coffee while reading newspaper, she looked forward to a quiet and calm morning. 

When it knocked on the door, she wondered who it might be, for neither she nor her mother expected visits this morning. 

She walked over to open the door, but as soon as she had opened, she regretted it. Outside was her father.

“What do you want” Izzy asked as she crossed her arms and stared angry at him. 

"Don't talk to me like that" Robert replied angrily "I'm your father" 

Izzy huffed "you're only a father when you feel like it" she replied again. 

"Isabelle!" Robert's anger scared Izzy a little, but she didn't show it, she forced herself to stay calm 

"You're not welcome." 

Robert growled "this is my home." 

Izzy shook his head "no, this is mom's, you no longer own this house." 

Robert took a threatening step forward and Izzy watched with fear as he was raising his hand, probably to slap her. 

"Robert!" a voice said behind Robert and Izzy breathed lightly up, "remove yourself from my daughter!" Maryse warned. 

Robert growled "she's my daughter too" but he did take a step back "she should show me some respect!" 

Maryse placed herself between Robert and Izzy "respect is earned and you have lost that respect"

"This is my house! You better show me some respect!" Robert snarled as he took a step towards Maryse and Izzy became scared for her mother. 

Maryse took a step back and pushed gently Izzy inside as she talked to Robert “you are not welcome here, Robert, please leave” Maryse said firmly. 

Robert grabbed Maryse's arm and Izzy saw her wince in pain even if she tried to hide it. 

Izzy went slow behind, but Robert was too focused on Maryse, so he didn't notice that Izzy was no longer there. 

Izzy calmly went out into the kitchen and called 911 

"911, what's your emergency?" asked the operator. 

Izzy whispered "my father won't leave" she took a deep shaking breath. 

"Your father?" the operator asked 

"Yes, he's hurting my mother, please come and save my mother" Izzy begged. 

"I've sent a car out to you" the operator said, and Izzy felt some relief. 

"Are you safe?" asked the operator and Izzy nodded until it dawned on her that the operator could not see her "yes, I'm in the kitchen" 

“Stay there, help is coming”

She heard a crash and a cry which she recognized as her mother, Izzy couldn’t help but gasp loudly, “what happened? Talk to me” operator sounded nervous. 

Izzy could feel the tears in her eyes, so she wanted to go out and see her mother if she was okay, instead she whispered "there was a crash and my mother cried out. He hurting her" she squeezed her eyes to "please come and save my mother!" 

“Don’t worry help is almost there” the operator said, but Izzy couldn't stay in the kitchen anymore. 

Still with the phone in her hand she slowly walked back to the entrance, what she saw scared her. 

Her mother was laying on the floor with her father over her with a fist. Izzy was sure that her father was about to beat her mother to death so she just started screaming.

Robert looked up at her, he got up slowly "Isabelle" he said but Izzy didn't really listen she stared at her mother. 

The next sentence pulled her out of her paralyzing stage, "Isabelle, she deserved it" he said calmly. 

Izzy stared at him with rage "deserved it?" she shouted "she doesn't deserve a shit like that" she she struggled with her breath "leave!" she screamed. 

Robert looked angry and took a step over to her, but was stopped by her mother who had grasped his ankle "don't touch her!" said Maryse strongly.

Robert looked down at Maryse and Izzy feared again for her mother's life. 

Fortunately, he failed to do more, the police burst into their homes. The first police officer forced Robert up the wall and put his handcuffs on him, read his rights and so on. 

The other police officer who Izzy recognized as Luke, Clary's father, helped her mother up and sit and he called for practitioner. 

Izzy ran to her mother’s side and they hugged, Izzy could no longer hold back tears and sobbed in her mother's arms.

Together they went to the hospital to have them both checked for injuries, among other things. 

Maryse had asked Luke to pick up Max so he wouldn't come home to a smashed entrance and Luke agreed.

Izzy had no visible injuries, but the doctor feared she was about to going into shock, he told the nurse that they should make sure she got a lot of fluid and calmed down. After Izzy had gotten a lot of water, she fell asleep on a bed they had found for her.

Maryse also did not have so many injuries, Robert had fortunately kept from smashing her face. She had a pair of broken ribs and a concussion that resulted from the fall after being pushed.

When Izzy woke up again, Max was sleeping next to her, she could see that he had been crying. She saw her mother sitting by the bed. 

"Mom?" her mother looked up at her "you're awake" she smiled, but Izzy didn't smile again "what's going to happen now" she asked. 

Maryse looked at Max "now we're reporting him for assault and hopefully he'll get jail time" Izzy nodded understandably.

They stayed in the hospital for the rest of the day by doctor’s order. They played a couple games and in the end of the day, they were all smiling, not that they have forgotten what happened, but they were all safe.

**Alec**

Alec was in a good mood, he was on his way over to Magnus. Before he went home yesterday, he borrowed some of Magnus clothes and now he wanted to return it. Of course he also wanted to see Magnus again. 

Alec knew that Magnus was home and probably still sleeping. When Alec left the day before Magnus told him that he would work that night to catch up and sleep it off before going to work in early noon. 

Alec arrived at Magnus's apartment and knocked on the door. He wore a huge smile and was excited to see Magnus again. He seems an eternity has passed since yesterday.

But it wasn't Magnus who opened the door, it was a young woman and she didn't have much clothes, panties and a shirt which was probably something Magnus would wear. 

"Who are you?" she asked, or rather she demanded. 

Alec did not answer her instead he asked "where is Magnus?" 

She shrugged “still sleeping”

That sent a cold shiver through Alec, did she sleep over? But that was impossible right? Because Alec left late last night, but Magnus could have called her after he left. 

They stood awkwardly staring at each other until she gave up and stood aside so that Alec could come in. 

“Magnus?” he called out. He heard something rustling from the bedroom and waited. 

Magnus showed up only wearing a robe and with a big smile "Alec" he said cheerfully “how did you get in?” 

Alec arms was crossed, but he still pointed “she, let me in” he said not so gently. 

Magnus looked confused at first, but as soon his eyes laid on the woman his face chanced to surprise and then anger “Camille? What are you doing here?” 

Alec had enough “so you do know her?” 

Magnus looked surprised at Alec, but Alec ignored him and began to walk towards the door. 

“Wait Alec!” Magnus ran to Alec and grabbed his arm. 

“Let go” Alec snarled and yanked his arm away from Magnus. 

Alec ignored the shock and hurt in Magnus eyes. “Wait please” Magnus pleaded and Alec stopped by the door with his hand on the doorknob. 

He turned half way to show Magnus that he is listing “she and I are over” 

“But yet she is here, inside your apartment, almost naked” Alec couldn’t help but say 

Magnus shook his head “I don’t know how or why she is here, but we were done a long time ago. Please believe me Alexander!” 

Alec winced at his full name “I don’t know. If it had been reversed, would you believed me?” Alec glanced to Magnus who had looked away 

“I’m sorry, I gotta go” he said and opened the door. 

He heard a faintly ‘Alexander’ before the door shut behind him and he ran all way home. 

Alec slam the door shut and startled Jace who was sleeping on their couch “what?” he yawned and focused on Alec in front of him. 

When Jace noticed that Alec was angry, he sat up “what happened?” he asked. 

“There was a girl in his apartment and she was almost naked” Alec bristled. 

When Jace frowned in confusion which made Alec more annoyed “there was a girl in Magnus apartment and she was almost naked” he said slowly as he tried to calm down, it wasn’t Jace’s fault. 

“Ah” Jace let out in surprise “who was she? Maybe she is a sister” Jace tried. 

Alec huffed “I wish, but she is probably a girlfriend” Jace’s eyebrow went up “a girlfriend?” 

Alec nodded sadly “yes” 

Jace looked doubtful “are you sure she wasn’t an ex?” 

“Did I mention that she was almost naked?” Alec glared at Jace who just lifted his hands in surrender and Alec calmed down a bit as he thought about it.

“Well Magnus did say they were over. But she was inside his apartment and Magnus said he didn’t let her in, which can only mean that she had a key” Alec panicked “she had to be a girlfriend right?” 

Jace looked thoughtful “or it is like Magnus said, an ex and she let herself in” Alec started to protest, but Jace hold up his hand and said firmly “by breaking in” 

Alec stared at Jace as his mind was running wild, he tried to remember how Magnus had reacted to the woman. 

He did seem angry with her and surprised that she was there. He remembered Magnus panicked face when Alec was leaving. 

Maybe she was an ex and breaking in, which mean she had violated the law, Alec hoped that Magnus reported it. 

Alec decided that if Magnus contacted him, he would answer and give Magnus a second chance, but for now he had too mixed feelings.


	19. 19. December (Magnus&Jace)

**Magnus**

Magnus hadn’t slept. All he would think about was what happened yesterday and that possibility that he may have lost Alec. 

After Alec had rushed out the day before, Magnus had rushed back to the living room to rage out on the bitch Camille. 

“Why are you here!” he yelled at her. 

Camille just smiled “did I chase your new boy toy away?” she sweetly said “ups” 

“Get out!” Magnus screamed. 

“Ah sweets you don’t mean that” she said as she took a step forward to Magnus, but Magnus took a step back and growled “get the hell out!” 

Camille watched him, then shrugged “as you wish” she took her jacket on and walked towards the door, before leaving she said “you know, you will return to me. Like you always do” and left behind a wrecked Magnus. 

Magnus leaned up from the wall and slid to the floor where he embraced his legs as he sobbed. 

All he would think about was that he had lost Alec, all because of Camille. Once again she had ruined his life. 

Because Alec was right. If he had shown up at Alec apartment and find out that there was an almost naked man inside his apartment, he would have been so angry. 

He would probably be even more angry than Alec was, because Alec listened at first. Magnus knew that he himself would not have listened to a word. 

How long he sat there he did not know, but he came to a decision. He wouldn't let Camille ruin it for him again. 

He didn't yet know how to do it, so he took on some work first to get his mind of it. When he had worked half the night, he suddenly knew who to talk to and that was where he was going right at this moment.

He knocked on the door. He was a bit impatient so he knocked again and again until the door slammed open and he faced an angry Luke “would you stop that!” he yelled whispered. 

“You gotta help me” Magnus begged. 

Luke frowned “what happened?” 

“Camille” was all he needed to say, before Jocelyn showed up at the door and dragged him inside and gently pushed him on the couch as she turned to Luke “help him while I make some coffee” she ordered as she left. 

Luke sighed as he sat down “what did she do now?” 

“She broke into my apartment while I was sleeping yesterday” Magnus started 

“She broke in?” Clary’s angry voice was loud that both Magnus and Luke turned to her. 

“Clary sweetheart, come and help me in the kitchen and let the men talk” Jocelyn called. 

“But...” Clary protest, but a look from Luke got her nodding and left to the kitchen. 

Luke turned his attention back to Magnus “go on” he said. 

“She was half naked and she answered the door, when my boyfriend…” Magnus voice cracked “I mean if he still want me to be his boyfriend again. I don’t know, I..” 

“Magnus! Focus! Take a deep breath” Luke ordered. 

Magnus took a deep breath “yes, I’m sorry” 

“Don’t apologize, just talk to me” Luke gently said. 

Magnus nodded “she answered the door, when Alec knocked and he misunderstood. He probably believed that she had slept over” Magnus sobbed “what should I do?”

“Report her” Luke said and when Magnus eyes widen, he cursed himself for being surprised, he should have seen that coming, of course he should report her, she broke in. He slowly nodded in agreement. 

“We can drive together to the police station, as soon as my shift starts and I will write that report with you” Luke offered as Jocelyn and Clary came in with their coffees, Magnus thanked them, for the coffee and the help. 

They chatted until morning and as promised Luke took Magnus with him to the police station, where he wrote the report while Magnus retold it all over again, with more definite details. 

As soon as the report was written, Luke passed it on to those who were going to arrest Camille Belcourt.

“What should I do with Alec?” Magnus voice broke down by the name, had Camille really ruined it? 

“Only if you let her” Luke said, Magnus must have looked surprised, because Luke chuckled “yes you said that out loud” 

“Oh” was the only thing that left Magnus lips. 

“Call him, talk to him” Luke said, but Magnus shook his head “he probably don’t want to listen” 

“Then make him listen” Luke smiled and Magnus smiled in return “thank you Luke, for everything” 

“Don’t worry, we will get Camille” Luke said and Magnus nodded “then I’ll go to work, I have missed enough days and christmas is around the corner” 

Magnus was about to leave when Luke called after him “talk to your boyfriend too” 

Magnus turned with a smile “I’ll”, although not today, he wanted time to think what he should say to Alexander. 

So he went to work.

**Jace**

Jace had a busy morning and little over midday it was finally getting quieter. He could finally take a deep breath. 

He heard his boss chuckling next to him “it had been a busy morning” Jace laughed with “you are certainly right, boss.”

The bell over the door ringed and Jace stepped up to the counter to serve them. He was in his best cheerful mood, winked to the girls that giggled, but it was the last customer in line that laid a damper on his mood. 

The man did seem familiar to Jace but he couldn’t place him, he smiled “what can I get you?” 

“Just two cup of coffee” the man said with a hint of annoyance. 

Jace looked surprised at the hostility but he brushed it off with a smile “coming up right away” he turned to make the coffee and tried to remember why this man seemed familiar. 

"Two cups of coffee, here you go" Jace smiled as he handed the two cups, but the man just huffed as he took them and left. 

Jace was in shock, what has he ever done to him? Had he earned himself that hostility? 

Jace looked at his boss, who frowned at the guest, so it wasn’t just him, his boss also found that strange. 

Jace tried to wreck his brain to figure out who the man was. Suddenly he remembered him as the man Clary also hanging out with. 

He remembered first time he met him. It was not long after he had met Clary. 

Clary and Jace was supposed to meet up at the club, but instead Jace saw him with her and they was laughing, so Jace believed that he was trying to hook up with her too. 

So when the guy left Clary’s side, he went after him and told him to stay away from Clary or… Well let say he threaten him a bit. 

Jace enjoyed the rest of the night with Clary, but the next day he was met with a cold wall of silence.

He never connected the dots, not before today. 

He wasn’t someone who was hitting on Clary. He was probably a friend, and with that reaction Clary had, he must be a very good friend. 

That means he need to apologize to him, if he ever saw him again. Jace groaned and buried his head in his hands and leaned up at the counter.

“I take it that you found out why the girl not talking you” Jace looked up at his boss and nodded 

“I may have.. kind of.. threatened her friend” Jace told him very slowly before rushing through the next “but I really thought that he was hitting on her. If I have known that he was her friend I would never.. Shit I have really fucked it up” 

“Yes you have” Jace stared at mr Wayland for saying something so simple, then he nodded, yes indeed he had fucked it up. Now how to fix it?

It was as if the heaven was with him, the man, Simon he remembered, walked right past Taki. Jace hurried after him and he quickly spotted him. 

“Wait up, Simon!” Jace yelled and ran towards Simon who had stopped up and turned to him with a frown. 

With a guarded face Simon and crossed hands he waited for Jace to come to him as soon he was in hearing range he asked “what do you want” 

“To apologize” Jace said and Simon face lost the guarded look to a surprise one. 

“I’m sorry for threatening you that night. I didn’t know you were her friend. I thought you was trying to hit on her” Jace explained. 

Simon looked thoughtful and then asked “you didn’t know I was a friend” 

Jace shook his head “no, I didn’t. Not that it makes it better, I did threatened you.” 

Simon uncrossed his hands “if you have known I was her friend, you wouldn’t have threatened me?” 

“No, I wouldn’t” Jace said with full of regret 

“Alright” Simon said and Jace looked surprised at him “Al-Alright?” Jace stammered. 

“Yes” Simon nodded “It was a simple mistake, right?” 

“Right” Jace said, he was baffled. 

Simon smiled at him as he extended his hand out and a very confused Jace took it “Simon Lewis, Clary’s best friend since childhood” 

Jace gaped and realized that Simon was waiting “Jace Herondale, and I’m totally into Clary” Jace wouldn’t help but say and wouldn’t help but smile when Simon grinned at him. 

He went back to Taki with a lighter heart. 

“You were forgiven?” his boss asked as soon Jace entered, mr Wayland was behind the counter and Jace felt bad that he just ran out. 

He started to ramble apologies, but mr Wayland stopped him with a smile “did he forgive you?” 

“Yes, he did forgive me” Jace finally said with a smile 

“That’s good, now get back to work” he said and Jace hurried behind the counter and give the customers his best cheerful self.


	20. 20. December (Clary&Alec)

**Clary**

Clary was waiting for Max to show up at the gallery. Miss Lightwood had called her and asked if she could take Max out for an art lesson and Clary of course agreed with no question to ask. 

Max should be there shortly, he got off school by lunchtime and they had agreed that he could eat his lunch with her at the gallery before starting their lesson.

As soon Max arrived and they have eaten their lunch, Clary gave Max an assignment “find the painting you like the most in here and draw your feelings you gets from it” 

Max nodded and began to walk around in the gallery. Clary smiled and hoped that Max will have a good time at the gallery.

A few hours later Magnus showed up “Clary” he smiled 

“Magnus? What are you doing here?” Clary asked surprised but still smiled. 

“I just wanted to see my favorite girl” he said and Clary huffed “right” 

Magnus smiled but there was some hint of sadness that made Clary ask “are you alright?” 

Magnus blinked “yes I’m fine, Camille was arrested” Clary nodded she knew that, Luke told her that before she left for work. 

“Have you talk to Alec yet?” she asked instead and sadness flowed in Magnus eyes as he shook his head. 

Clary felt bad for asking was about to apologize when Magnus turned the question “have you talked to Jace?” 

Clary’s eyes widen “how did you… know his name” she whispered the last part. 

“That doesn’t matter, Simon told me that he apologized” Magnus explained 

Clary nodded, Simon had called her last night and told her that Jace had apologized and that he had forgiven him. 

The problem now was that she didn’t know what to do as she had ignored him for so long. 

She decided to ignore Magnus’ comment, she didn’t want to talk about Simon or Jace right now. 

Clary called Max over and they went through the assignment while Magnus watched them. 

They was almost done when Catarina showed up and told Clary that she was free to go. 

Clary offered to take Max home, but he said it was alright as he started to pack his stuff together. 

Magnus, Max and Clary all stepped outside together, Max said his goodbyes to Clary and Magnus as he went to cross the road. 

Clary watched him and hoped that he had a good day at the gallery. The light turned green for Max and he started to walk over. 

Clary heard Magnus gasped and Clary followed his vision and saw a car driving in full speed without intention of stopping for red. 

“MAX!” she screamed and Max stopped as he turned towards her and by doing that, he also caught the sight of the fast car heading his way and he froze up. 

Some golden and yellow flash flew by her and the next she watched was flowing in slow motion. 

Jace running towards Max and push him out of the way, before he himself turned to the speeding car. Clary knew that it was impossible for Jace to make it to safety. 

Jace was watching the car and as soon the car was too close to him, he suddenly jumped as high he could, before smashing into the car’s windshield rolling up to the roof and as the car brakes making Jace roll back down and with a slam landing in front of the car. 

Clary didn’t move, to her everything was frozen in time. 

She just stared at Jace. 

Slowly time unfrozened and she watched Magnus rush to where Jace was lying and he was on the phone with 911 Clary presumed. 

Clary slowly went over, she noticed that Max was pale as a sheet as he was looking at Jace who was bleeding on the ground. 

Clary took Max in his arms as well removing him, so he no longer could see Jace, only Clary could while she whispered in his ears that everything should be alright as she hoped that it would be the truth. 

**Alec**

Alec was writing when the phone rang with the bad news, Jace was in the hospital after a terrible car accident. Alec felt pure fear, his best friend was hurt, he hurried so fast as he could to the hospital. 

When he arrived he quickly noticed Magnus there and to his annoyance also Clary. 

Clary opened her mouth when she saw him, but Alec didn’t let her say a word “please don’t” he warned as he went past them and right up to the counter 

“I’m here for Jace Herondale” he said to the nurse. 

“You are?” she asked and Alec rolled his eyes “I’m Alec his power of attorney” 

The nurse eyes widen “oh, I will call the doctor” 

“Thank you” Alec polity said, even if he felt it opposite. 

Alec did his best to ignore Magnus and Clary, he was still angry with both of them for two different reasons, but he didn’t understand why they were there. 

Clary was silently crying while Magnus stood by her and tried to comfort her. 

Alec was about to ask them to leave when the doctor came “Alec?” 

“Yes that me” he said as he stood up and went to the doctor, and he was well aware that Clary and Magnus also had stood up but they didn’t come any closer. 

“Mr Herondale was ..” the doctor started before Alec interrupted him “Jace, he doesn’t like to be called mr Herondale” 

“Right” the doctor said “Jace was a lucky man, despite being hit by a speeding car, he wasn’t seriously injured” 

Alec nodded and the doctor continued “he has a couple tender ribs, a broken arm, concussion and an sprained ankle” 

“When can I take him home?” Alec asked well known that Jace didn’t want to stay. 

“Tomorrow, I want him to stay overnight for observation for his concussion” the doctor explained 

“I understand, when can I see him” Alec was eager to see Jace so he could see that he was fine. 

“Soon, I will send a nurse out to get you” the doctor said 

“Thank you doctor” Alec said feeling relief as he sat down again.

Alec didn't know how long he's been sitting there when a man marched in and started commanding people around "where's my son?" he yell "I want to see my son!" 

Alec rose slowly, he recognized the man as Jace's father mr Herondale. 

"He does not want to see you" Alec said aloud, so the man turned to him 

"You" he said while taking a few big steps against him and stood threatening to Alec. Although Alec did not feel threatened, he was taller and looked down at Mr Herondale. 

“This is all your fault” he yelled, but Alec didn’t react instead he went to the nurse counter 

“I am going to be as gentle as I can be” Alec started and gained all three nurses behind the counter. 

He send them all a sweet smile “who of you called mr Herondale here?” 

“Uhm, I.. I did” one of the nurses sputtered Alec turned to her “why?” 

“Mr Herondale is his father, he has the right” she tried to explain, but Alec would hear that she knew that calling him was wrong 

“No he doesn’t as I’m his power of attorney I know Jace’s wishes” Alec said deadly calm before snarling “and the last person he wants to see is his father” 

Alec took a deep breath “and you violated his wish, do you know what that means?” he then asked sweetly. 

The nurse shook her head “that mean that Jace and I can sue this hospital” Alec explained and the nurse gasped as she was lost for words. 

Alec couldn’t care less about the nurse, he turned back to mr Herondale “please leave” 

“I will not” he firmly said and Alec was about to tell him once again to leave, when another voice behind mr Herondale spoke up, “yes you will Stephen!” 

Mr Herondale turned quickly “but mother” 

“Shut up Stephen, that your son no longer wishes to see you is your own fault” grandma Herondale declared and mr Herondale didn’t say another word, just walked over to his mother and placed himself behind her. 

Alec glared grandma Herondale, but she gently said “don’t worry boy, we are not here to create trouble. Although if you would be so kind to tell us how bad he is injured?” 

Alec stared at her, “he has a couple tender ribs, a broken arm, concussion and an sprained ankle” Alec listed up “I can take him home tomorrow” 

“Thank you sweet boy” she said before taking a fast grip on her son and dragged him with her and just before she left she turned “thank you for being his friend.”

Alec stared at the entrance, he didn’t know what to think about what just happened, he will have to talk with Jace first. 

His thought was interrupted by Clary “uhm..” 

Alec turned quickly towards her to stop her from speaking “what are you doing here?” 

Clary opened mouth to speak, but Alec was angry and didn’t let her “if you are here to hurt him even more, please leave!” 

Clary looked shocked she tried to talk but Alec really didn’t want to hear her “you hurt him over and over. Do you even consider his feelings at all? Or do you enjoy hurting him?” 

“NO!” Clary yelled with tears in her eyes 

“Please spare me from your fake tears” Alec warned her and Clary stared at him before looking down in shame 

“Just please leave” Alec said once more and Clary nodded and left. 

“You should give her some slack” Magnus started out, but closed his mouth when he saw Alec’s rage “give her some slack?” 

Magnus gulped but didn’t say anything further “I will give her some slack, when she stops hurting my friend” Alec told him and Magnus nodded. 

“Why were you here?” Alec asked as he noticed that Magnus avoided eye contact as he spoke “we witness the car accident. He saved Clary’s young student” 

“Is the kid alright?” Magnus nodded “yes he was checked out and then picked up by his mother” 

“That’s good” Alec said as he sat down again. Magnus sat down next to him and Alec was glad for the comfort he gave just by being there. 

Alec also made sure that he called mr Wayland and told him about the accident and that Jace won’t be able to come to work a while.

A small hour later a nurse came by to tell Alec that he could see Jace, Alec stood up and turned to Magnus who just sadly looked down. 

“Thank you for the company” he said and could hear a surprise gasp from him, but he left without any eye contact with Magnus. 

He walked with the nurse to Jace room, as soon he got in he smiled at Jace, “hey” Jace whispered “thank goodness you are okay” Alec said with his voice full of relief. 

Alec decided not to mention Clary or his father and grandmother today, he will tell him tomorrow when they gets home. 

For now Jace needed sleep and Alec stayed by his side all night. 


	21. 21. December (Jace&Magnus)

**Jace**

Jace was over the mood when he finally arrived home. He was happy to get away from the hospital. 

Alec helped him to the couch made sure he was comfortable. 

His sprained ankle on the coffee table with a pillow under it. His arm was in plaster and sling rested against his tender ribs. His head, that still was screaming in pain, he rested at the top of backrest with a sigh. 

Jace could hear Alec making tea in the kitchen and probably preparing his medication. 

Jace was grateful for Alec, that he stayed at the hospital with him and helped him getting dressed and going home. 

Jace didn’t want a cane to support him, so Alec lended his shoulder and strength to get them to the apartment. 

His phone, that miraculously survived the accident, began to ring. Jace glanced at it and saw Clary’s name, he just stared at it and let it rang out. 

When Jace looked away from the phone, he noticed Alec staring at him “not picking up?” he asked as he set down the tray with tea and medication. 

“No, I don’t want her pity” Jace said before taking his medication with a big gulp of water. 

“Hmm” was all Alec returned and Jace eyebrow went up “what?” 

Alec just shook his head “you know what I think about her” Jace could only nod, he did knew that and he appreciated it. 

“You should call Magnus” Jace smiled “he was the one who talked to me while we were waiting for the ambulance” 

Alec looked away “I can’t call him, but I won’t refuse his call, if he calls me” 

Jace smiled “he’ll call” 

Alec sat down and looked at Jace “what make you so sure that he will?” 

“Because even when I was laying there, all he would talk about was you” Jace winked and Alec blushed also nodded. 

Alec gave Jace a cup of tea, before telling the next thing he had in mind, “there is something else I need to talk you about” Alec started and Jace tensed “what?” 

“Your father and grandmother was at the hospital yesterday” 

Jace eyes widen “Why? How? Who?” he sputtered out 

“One of the stupid nurses called your father, because she believed that he had the right to know” Alec snorted “but I told her that we could sue the hospital” 

Jace smiled “we both know we aren’t going to” 

“Yes well she didn’t know that” Alec grinned, before setting to his serious mode “I told your father to leave but he refused, then your grandmother showed up” 

Jace tensed more, his grandmother could be harsh “did she do anything?” 

Alec shook his head “no, all she wanted to know was your injuries and then drag your father away” 

Jace was suspicious “really?” 

“Yes, she even told your father that he was at fault for your leaving” Alec explained. Jace took a deep breath, maybe he should call his grandmother.

Once again his phone rang with Clary’s name on the display, both boys stared at it until it rang out. 

“So” Alec started and they made eye contact “why is it that you ignoring her? She finally calling you” 

Jace look sadly at the phone “I apologized to her friend the day before yesterday and she still ignored me and then I get into an accident and suddenly she want to talk? It just wrong” Alec just nodded. 

“I wanna take a nap” Jace said, he was tired and didn’t want to think anymore, his head was in too much pain 

“You wanna sleep on the couch or in your bed?” Alec asked Jace thought about it and decided bed would be best. Alec helped him into bed and Jace fell asleep quickly.

When Jace woke up a couple hours later, he noticed fant music from the kitchen, it was probably Alec either he was writing, photos editing or cooking. 

He didn’t want to get up just yet and just stared at the ceiling, unfortunately he was disturbed by his phone vibrate on the night table next to him and he took a sigh. 

He groan as he saw that it was Clary calling once again, when will she quit? When the phone rang out he saw that she had tried to call him at least 10 times while he was asleep. 

He sat up and stared at his phone, maybe he should call. 

He found the number and hovered the call button, it now or never he thought and pressed call, he slowly took the phone to his ear and waited for her to take the call. 

“Imogen is speaking” 

Jace was silent, he opened and closed his mouth several times, but he did not know what to say 

“Hello?” she said impatiently. 

Jace cleared his throat “grams?” 

“Jace? Is that you?” she sounded surprised 

“Yeah, it’s me” he murmured. 

He expected that his grandmother would say ‘speak up’ in a harsh manner, but she didn’t, instead she gently asked “how are you?” 

Jace was baffled, he did not see that coming “I’m.. I’m fine” he stammered “well not totally fine, cause I have been better, but you know...” 

He stopped because he heard something he probably never have heard before, his grandmother was chuckling, Jace was speechless. 

“I glad to hear that you are feeling well” she said 

Jace was smiling and somewhat feeling serenity “Alec told me that you visited the hospital” 

“Yes, someone had to stop your father” Jace blinked, but didn’t say anything 

“Since you left I realized how harsh your parents was to you, the cheerful child became a sadden teenager as he grew up too fast” she sounded regretful 

Jace wanted to tell her that she has nothing to regret, unfortunately, that is not the truth, but he could give her great joy to know that he was no longer suffering 

“I am no longer that sad teenager, I’m a adult who have found his cheerfulness once more thanks to an old man who is more like a father then my own and a bestfriend who will always stand by my side no matter how much trouble I get into” Jace wouldn’t help but smile when he thought about Alec and mr Wayland. 

“I see, I’m glad you have a good life” she said Jace was once again silent, he was lost for words. 

“I will make sure that your parents will not cause you trouble. Do know that you will always be able to call me and I will help you as best as I can” she paused for a minute “I’m glad you called me, thank you grandson” she said and hang up. 

Jace stared at his phone, that must have been the weirdest conversation he ever had, but he smiled, his grandmother was okay with him being who he wants to be. 

**Magnus**

Magnus didn’t really want to go to work, but he had skipped too much and his christmas special edition should be ready to print, so it can be at the stores on monday. 

He paid a lot to the people at print since they was going to work over time tomorrow. He was reading the articles, that was going to be in the magazine for the last time, to make sure that they were perfect. 

Magnus was startled and almost slipped from his chair when Simon slammed his office door open. 

“You usually knock” Magnus breathed heavily as he had his hand to his heart to calm himself down after the shock 

“You always knock, why did you feel the need to frighten me?” Magnus complained. 

Simon looked apologetic “I’m sorry boss” 

“Whatever, what is so important?” Magnus asked while feeling more calm. 

“I have the finish article from Gideon” Simon happily said. 

“Finally, leave it here and I will get to it as soon as I can” Magnus ordered, Simon did what he was told and as he left the office Magnus told him that he didn’t want to be disturbed. 

As soon Simon was out and the door was close Magnus dropped the article in his hand and reached for Gideon’s. He was excited to read Gideon's tale, but he just didn’t want to seem eager. 

It was also the more important than the other articles, it was the centerpiece of his special edition.

He moved to a more comfortable position, slid forward in the chair and legs up on the table as he started to read. 

Halfway through first page he frowned, it seemed to familiar, he shook his head to shake that feeling away and continue reading. 

But the familiar feeling didn’t stop, it just grew. Halfway through the pages, he realized why it seemed so familiar. 

He sat up straight and stared at the article without reading it, all he could think was that Gideon is Alec and Alec is Gideon. They are one and the same person. 

He reach for his phone to call Alec right away, but stopped. He hadn’t really talked to Alec yet, about Camille and her arrest. 

Yesterday was a bad time to talk about it, when Alec’s friend was in an accident, he didn’t want Alec to be alone, so he stayed, although he did not expect Alec to thank him for his company.

Magnus took a deep breath and decided to read the article first and then figure out what to say to Alec. 

So he kept on reading, reading and then re reading it. It was a fantastic story and the last quote was beautiful written.

_ I know what my heart desires.  _

_ I can only hope, your heart desires the same.  _

_ I've chosen my path my love.  _

_ It's yours to decide, follow by my side or stay behind. _

Magnus heart was about to burst. 

Alec must have written the last part while not talking to each other after the Camille issue. 

Magnus realized that Alec was waiting for him. 

Now he work fast, he read all the other articles as fast he could. As soon as he had read all of them, he gave them to Simon, so he would give them to the print team and then he left his work place.

As soon as he was outside he called Alec, he was feeling impatience, he couldn’t stop pacing. 

“Hello?” Alec sweet voice made Magnus stop at the spot 

“Alexander” he breathed out 

“Magnus” Magnus hated that Alec sounded so guarded

“Can we meet and talk?” Magnus asked with his heart full of hope 

“Sure” was Alec reply. 

Magnus smiled brightly “the usual spot?” he asked and Alec agreed. 

Magnus ran all the way there and he was the first to arrive. He felt a small panic, what if Alec didn’t show? What if he changed his mind? 

"Magnus?" Alec's voice coming from behind him made him spin around quickly, almost losing his foot, but Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him in to him. 

They both gasped, but didn’t move. 

Magnus enjoyed being in Alec’s arms once again. 

“I’m sorry” Magnus started, Alec sighed and took a step away from Magnus, so they could have eye contact with each other. 

“What are you sorry about?” Alec asked as he sat down on the bench 

Magnus joined him “about Camille and not calling sooner” Alec nodded, but didn’t say anything 

“Camille has been arrested” 

Alec looked surprised “she is?” 

Magnus nodded “she broke in, so I reported her” 

Magnus glanced to Alec and noticed that he was pleased with the news 

“So she wasn’t a girlfriend” Alec asked 

“No, although she was an ex” Magnus told him with hint of regret 

“As long she was an ex, it’s fine” Alec said as he took Magnus hand and interlaced them. 

Magnus was surprised and pleased at the same time “you are taking it much nicer than I expected” 

Alec laughed “yeah well, you can thank Jace for that” 

Magnus smiled “than I’ll do that” he winked 

They sat in silence as they watched the frozen lake, darkness was settling as the sun had set. 

Magnus was feeling joy, he turned and studied Alec face as he was looking up to the sky. 

“Gideon” Magnus smiled at Alec startled look 

Alec looked away “so you know?” 

Magnus took hold of Alec's chin and gently moved his face to his as he smiled. 

Alec looked nervous for a bit, but it changed to a dazed with a shy smile after Magnus kissed him and whispered 

“I will follow you anywhere, my love”.


	22. 22. December (Clary&Alec)

**Clary**

Clary had been calling Jace all day yesterday, but he never answered back. Clary feared she was too late. 

She really wished she had listened to Luke and contacted him sooner. It really did come back and bite her in the ass. 

Clary sighed, she was tired, she hadn’t slept in two days, she hadn’t slept since the accident. There were too many thoughts in her head.

The accident was terrible. Although she was happy Max was rescued by Jace and was unharmed. 

She wished it hadn't been necessary, that Jace was also unharmed, but he did get hit by the car and was injured. 

She also thought about what Jace's angry friend. She didn’t know that she was hurting him that bad by ignoring him. 

But Jace’s friend was wrong in one thing, she didn’t enjoy to hurt him, she didn’t mean to hurt him. She did ignore him, but only because she was mad at him for treating Simon badly.

Maybe she should have talked to him sooner. Maybe she should have forgiven him sooner. She really wanted to talk with Jace right now. 

She called Jace once more, but she didn’t expect him to pick up, he had ignored at least some hundred calls of hers, but she didn’t want to give up. 

She and Jace needed to have the serious conversation. She knew that she probably should have talked to Jace right after Simon called her about the apology. 

She regretted that deeply.

“Clary” the annoyed voice came through her phone so sudden, that startled Clary that she almost dropped her phone 

“Jace” she answered with relief that Jace had answered her call. 

“What do you want?” Jace asked coldly 

Clary flinched, she started to doubt herself as she stuttered “I just... I wanted… Please…” she bit her lip, before taking a deep breath “please can we talk?” 

“Then talk” he suddenly said, Clary could feel tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away 

“Can’t we talk face to face” she asked, Jace was quiet and Clary started to feel scared for a rejection. 

“Alright, come over” he said and hang up before Clary could say something. A few seconds later she received a text message with an address.

Clary arrived at the address, it wasn’t a fancy building, like she thought it would be since Jace came from a rich family, but she did learn at the hospital, that Jace no longer talk to his family and haven’t in a while. 

She was saddened that she judged him without given him a chance. 

She took a deep breath as she went inside and looked for Jace’s apartment, as soon as she did she knocked on the door. She expected Jace to open the door, not his angry friend who glared at her. 

She gulped, she was frightened of him. 

“Alec, just let her in” Jace said somewhere inside. 

The friend, Alec, didn’t stop glaring at her, but did move aside so Clary could enter as she did. 

“Don’t hurt him again” Alec warned her and Clary could only nod as she looked away from Alec’s glare. 

“Are you sure you will be fine?” Alec asked Jace softly, “yes” was the reply and Alec put on his jacket and glared at Clary again “then I will leave your be” he said and left. 

Clary slowly walked into the living room where Jace was sitting on the couch. Their eyes met, Clary knew her eyes was glassy with tears, but Jace’s eyes was empty, there was no emotions. 

“Take a seat” he said 

“Let's talk” he said as soon Clary had sat down. 

They stared at each other for a while, then Clary realized that Jace was waiting for her to say something. 

“How are you?” she asked. 

Jace frowned “do you care?” Clary flinched but firmly said “of course I do!” 

Silence was heavy until Jace snapped “you wanted to talk, then talk!” 

Clary gaped, she hadn’t expected him to snap at her. Jace winced “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you” 

Jace looked away “I just hate the silence. Please just say what you want to tell me, so I can move on” 

Clary’s eyes widen as he realized that Jace believed she was there to reject him. 

“I came to apologize” Clary said slowly 

Jace looked surprise “you did?” he whispered. 

Clary nodded “yeah, Simon called me, but I waited to long to call you” 

She looked away from Jace “I just didn’t know what to say after so long, I still don’t, but the accident gave me regrets” 

“Regrets?” Jace asked 

Clary nodded “I regret that I didn’t call you right away after Simon called me. I regret that I didn’t forgive you sooner. I regret a lot and I know it’s too late, I just don’t want to regret more” 

Jace stared at her, his eyes was filled with hope “so you are here to apologize” 

Clary nodded “yes, I apologize for not calling your sooner. For not talking to you earlier” 

Clary was crying “I’m sorry. I’m sorry” she said it over and over that she didn’t notice that Jace had stood up and walk to her. 

She noticed when Jace warm hand was careness her cheek and removing her tears. She was stunned and speechless as Jace was smiling at her. 

“It’s okay, I will forgive you, if you forgive me for hurting your friend” Jace said as he kneeled in front of her 

Clary smiled “I forgave you a while ago, I was just too stubborn”

Jace cupped Clary’s face as they leaned in together and kissed. It was their first kiss, but it was definitely not the last. 

**Alec**

“You seemed concerned” Alec jolted in surprise and looked up at mr Carstairs who was smiling at him. 

Alec was concerned for Jace, who was right now with Clary, Alec hoped that she wouldn’t hurt him again. 

“What is it that bother you so much?” mr Carstairs sat down next to Alec “it have been a long time ago I have seen you so worried” 

“The girl that hurt Jace is with him right now. I just worried if she gonna hurt him again” Alec explained 

“Your friend are an adult, he will be fine. Believe in him” mr Carstairs offered 

“Right” Alec said with a small smile.

“Come on, play with me” mr Carstairs asked as he had his violin ready and Alec would never refuse. They played a couple rounds, which also helped on Alec mood and he relaxed. 

Jace would text him if something was wrong. He enjoyed his time at the shelter with the people there. 

It was almost dinner time when a surprise came for Alec, Magnus was there. 

“Magnus?” Alec smiled “why are you here?” he asked as he stood up 

Magnus came over and gave him a kiss “I just wanted to see you” Magnus kissed him again and the children at the shelter laughed or cheered at them, which made Alec blush and Magnus laughed.

Magnus was already very popular at the shelter especially with the kids, they all have different reason why they liked Magnus, some because he was bisexual, other because he wear whatever he want to wear and have his own strong opinions. 

Well that and children just love him because he was kind, gentle and funny. 

Alec was happily watching Magnus having fun with the children. 

“You really love him don’t you?” Alec gasped as he spinned around and stared at madame Gray as he sputtered “ah what?” 

He would feel his cheeks getting hotter and knew he was blushing once again. Madame Gray chuckled “don’t worry, it only obviously for me and Jem” 

Alec let out a relief sigh and madame Gray chuckled again as she ignored Alec glare while she observed the happy children with his boyfriend. 

“You are a lucky boy” she eventually said and Alec smiled “I am”

Madzie came up to Alec “do you have your camera with you?” she asked 

“I do” Alec smiled 

“why?” Alec frowned 

Madzie grinned “because I want to have a picture with mr Bane” Alec couldn’t help but smile 

“Madzie, I told you to call me Magnus” Magnus told her as he came up to them, very slowly, his legs was captured by two children who hug tight with grinning faces as they sang “Mags, Mags” 

Alec heart was about to burst, Magnus was adorable with children around him. 

“Alright Madize, here” he gave his camera to Madzie, he trusted Madzie not to destroy it. 

She started to take pictures of everyone, children was laughing, making crazy faces, even the two children that hugged Magnus’ legs let go to join the fun. 

Magnus standing next to Alec and taking his hand, gave it a kiss before intertwining them, their eyes met and they smiled at each other. 

Madzie interrupted them with a grin “say cheese”, both Alec and Magnus said it with a big grin. 

When Madzie ran of again Magnus whispered “I want that picture” 

“I will sent it to you” Alec promised. 

They were first able to leave the shelter when all the children were put to bed, they all wanted a lullaby and bedtime story from them, so Alec sang a lullaby and Magnus told a bedtime story. 

They were holding hands as they scrolling through the park, “wanna come to my place?” Magnus asked “although I will have to leave early tomorrow” Magnus added 

Alec thought about it, Jace texted him earlier that he made up with Clary and that she was spending the night and Alec wasn’t ready to see Clary yet, he still felt angry with her and that not fair when Jace have forgiven her. 

“Yeah, I wanna stay with you”


	23. 23. December (Izzy&Max)

**Izzy**

Izzy was on a shopping trip with Magnus before he needed to get ready for his company christmas party, before they close for the holidays. 

They had been shopping all morning, so now they was having lunch and enjoying their time together, when Magnus phone vibrated that he had received a text message. 

Magnus smiled as he replied and Izzy looked fondly at him, she was happy that he had found love. 

“You look so happy” Izzy comment and grinned when Magnus blushed “you have fallen deep” 

Magnus smiled “I really like him” 

Izzy lit up “do you have a picture?” 

Magnus looked surprised “yes, we took one yesterday” 

“Let me see, please let me see” Izzy begged, 

“Alright alright” Magnus chuckled. Magnus scrolled his phone until he found the picture and showed it to Izzy.

Izzy tried really hard not to show her real emotions, which was shock, sadness, relief and hope as he stared at the picture of her brother. 

He was older than she remembered but she was certain that the man next to Magnus was her big brother Alec. 

She gulped as she kept on her smile while she asked Magnus about him. 

Magnus was happy to talk about his new boyfriend, how wonderful and sweet he was and that he help around in a shelter along with playing his guitar in the park to make people smile. 

It was hard on Izzy to pretend that everything was fine while she was with Magnus, although she didn’t know why she didn’t tell Magnus about Alec. 

Maybe because she didn’t want Alec to disappear again, if her mother was right and Alec left for survival, he might run away again, which was her fear if Magnus called Alec and told him that he knew her.

As soon as they said their goodbyes, she turned towards the park and was determined to find Alec, even if it will take rest of the day. 

She stopped multiple times and listened, Magnus said he played guitar at the park, so she listened after some music. 

She was at the park for hours, the sun was about to set, when she heard faint music and she ran towards it. 

She was breathing heavily when she arrived, but she didn’t care because in front of her was her brother sitting by the tree and playing his guitar with a smile and dancing children around and their parents clapping as well as laughing. 

Izzy hid behind a tree and just watched. She was pleased that her big brother apparently haven't changed much, he's still adamant about making other people smile and be carefree, especially children. 

He always meant that children should stay children for as long as they can, because when they become adult, they would only be met with hardships and challenges. Probably because he himself didn’t have a childhood.

She watched until he done and the parents have left with their very cheerful children. She waited to Alec had packed his guitar before stepping away from the tree. 

“Alec” she said under her breath and Alec froze as he slowly turned towards her “Isabelle?” 

He shook his head “no, you can’t be here” 

She was shocked, she hadn’t expected that “what?” 

“We can’t meet, if he founds out, no he must not!” Alec looked up at her “please leave!” Alec begged 

“No! I just found you” Izzy yelled 

“He will kill mom!” Alec yelled back and Izzy froze as she just stared 

“Are you talking about our father?” she finally asked and Alec stared back in fear. 

They just stared at each other until Alec looked away “he told me as long I didn’t come home or made myself known to you he wouldn’t hurt you” 

“Too late” Izzy voice was so firm that Alec looked at her with surprise and hint of fear “too late?” 

“Yes father already hurt mother” she told him “please just come home” she pleaded but Alec wasn’t listing just mumbling something 

Izzy couldn’t hear it all but she heard enough “my fault.. he must have.. seen me or.. maybe he guessed?.. but I was careful.. how?..” Izzy felt pain that her big brother believed that it was his fault that they were attacked. 

“It can’t be your fault!” she yelled and Alec froze as he stared at her “Mom divorced father, that why he was cruel” she explained 

“They are divorced?” Alec sounded like he couldn’t believe it 

“Yes” Izzy smiled “so please come home” she asked

Alec shook his head “I can’t” Izzy opened her mouth but Alec cut in “please not ask me, I can’t risk it” 

Alec took his guitar case and shouldered it “please don’t come and look for me again, I can’t go home, I never can” was his final word as he turned around with intent for leaving 

“I know Magnus, that how I found you” 

Alec halted “Magnus?” 

His voice was full of confusion with a hint of betrayal as he turned to Izzy and she felt the need to explain “please don’t be mad at him. He doesn’t know that you are my brother, he was just talking about how amazing his boyfriend is” 

Alec blushed and Izzy smiled, it’s nice that her brother haven’t changed that much “Alec..” 

“It won’t change a thing, I can’t go home. Please don’t tell anyone that you found me” he said before running away.

Izzy just stared at a running Alec until he disappeared once again. What should she do? She couldn’t tell her mother or brother, it will only hurt them. 

Only one person could help her now. She found her phone and called. 

“Izzy?” the caller answered 

She replied “I need your help Magnus” 

**Max**

Since Max was on holiday from school, he and Madzie had agreed to meet up as Madzie invited him to visit the shelter where she was staying. He hadn’t yet found the courage to ask Madzie whether she would visit him. 

They have agreed to meet around 9am, so they would have the most of the day, since his mother only agreed if he was home before nightfall. 

Madzie was already there when Max showed up at their spot. 

“Max” she cheerful greeted 

“Hey Madzie” Max greeted back with a grin. 

They hugged and Max heart was pouting as he hoped Madzie didn’t noticed, if she did, she didn’t mention it. 

“Let’s go” Madzie declared as she took Max hand and dragged him along with her, not that he minded, he didn’t know where the shelter was and she was holding his hand, he could feel himself flush. 

“Here we are” Madzie suddenly announced and Max looked skeptically at the building in front of him “really?” he dared ask 

But Madzie just smiled “yep, really” she happily said before dragging him inside. 

Their dining room was filled with people, since it was breakfast time, Max was surprised at how many people there actually were. 

“Do they all live here?” Max asked 

“Most of them do” Madzie acknowledge “come” she dragged him over to some empty seats where they sat down. 

“This is my aunt Iris” she introduced the lady sitting next to her. 

“Hello” Max politely greeted as she returned it.

Breakfast was an interesting experience for Max, not because of the food, because it was better than he had expected, it was the atmosphere in the shelter that was interesting, even though the people here were homeless, they were in a surprisingly good mood, the laughter was loud, Max felt like he was at a big party. 

“Is it always like this?” Max asked Madzie, Madzie grinned as she nodded and continued eating.

Max didn’t eat, he didn’t want to take food from someone who need it more than he did, so he just observed the people there. 

As soon breakfast time was over people began to leave the shelter, “they are going to search for work” Madzie explained when she noticed Max’s frown. 

Madzie aunt said her goodbyes and left as the rest of them, Madzie waved her goodbye. 

Soon there was only a few adult and many children. 

“Children stay here?” Max asked, Madzie nodded and explained “yes their parents can’t afford kindergarten, so the elder here was so kind to watch them while they search for work” 

Max counted 5 elder, two of them male and three females. 

“Are you the oldest of the children?” Max asked, 

Madzie nodded “I am”

“Who’s your friend” the friendly voice interrupted them, they both turned to an elderly man sitting by the corner, 

Madzie grinned as she dragged Max over “mr Carstairs, this is Max, Max this is mr Carstairs, he have been here a very long time” she introduced them 

The elderly man chuckled “are you calling me old?” 

“Oh no mr Carstairs, I was just stating the fact that you have been here a while” Madize grinned as she winked to Max. 

“Your name is Max huh” mr Carstairs murmured, 

Max barely heard him, but nodded “yes I’m Max” 

Max frowned, it seemed like mr Carstairs didn’t hear him, as if he was thinking about something, but before Max could asked mr Carstairs what was wrong, he called out one of the women. 

Max looked over to Madzie, but she shrugged as she didn’t know anything either. 

When the woman came over, Madzie introduced her them “this is madame Gray, madame this is Max” 

“Hello” Max greeted politely and madame Gray smiled back. 

Mr Carstairs whispered something to madame Gray, 

Max only get bits here and there “he’s not...” 

“Name is Max, not…” 

“He looks like him...” 

“Did he shrink?” was the last part and madame Gray hit mr Carstairs on top of his head as she muttered “idiot”

“What is it?” Madzie asked and Max was happy that she did, because he wanted to know, but didn’t know them well enough to feel free to ask questions. 

“It just…” madame Gray started, but probably didn’t know what to say, so mr Carstairs took over “you look like Alexander” 

Max jolted in surprise as his heart started to beat faster “Alexander?” he asked at the same time as Madzie asked “Alec?” 

Max was surprised once again as he looked at Madzie “Alec?” he then asked, looking at the three of them and hope one of them would answer. 

Madame Gray started “yes, you look like younger version of Alexander” 

Mr Carstairs took over “he was around your age when I found him by the lake a cold night, he didn’t tell me much about himself, other than that he could never return home. You really look like him from back then” 

Max gasped as he turned to Madzie, who was looking thoughtful at him “he didn’t live here when I move here, but he comes every sunday, with cookies and his guitar” Madzie told him. 

Max sat down, he could believe what he was hearing, “what is the rest of his name?” Max asked and hoped they would say it, 

Mr Carstairs shook his head “he never told us, he only told us his first name, I believe that he was scared to be found” 

Max looked down sad, he wanted and hoped that they was talking about his brother, determined to know “can you tell me more about him?” Max asked. 

Madame Gray and mr Carstairs looked at each other “Alright” they agreed as they started to talk about him, even Madzie and some of the smaller children came and told about Alec. 

He learned a lot about this Alec and he was more certain that he knew who Alec really was. When the sun was about to set, Max said his goodbyes and went home.

As soon Max returned home, he heard his sister talk to someone, who wasn't his mother, in the kitchen. 

He didn't know why he felt the need to sneak over to the kitchen door. He recognized the other person as his sister's best friend Magnus. He didn't know why he was there, so he decided to listen in. 

"I'm sorry that I didn’t tell you" Izzy apologized "but I needed to see him" she explained 

"I'm still mad at you" Magnus said with a hint of anger "I must go, he wrote to me earlier that he wanted to stay over, he probably already there" 

Magnus was about to leave, when Izzy grabbed his arm "Magnus, I told him that you didn't know that we were related" 

Magnus huffed "well if he brings it up, I won't lie" Magnus opened the door "I'm going home"

"You found him" Max blurted out, startling them both as they turned to him. 

"You found him, didn't you?" he repeated Izzy looked surprised and sad at the same time while Magnus didn't show any emotions just glanced at Izzy. 

"Max" Izzy started but she probably didn't know what to tell him. 

"I visited my friend's shelter today" Max started gaining Magnus full attention as if he knew which shelter he was talking about, Izzy just looked lost. 

"While I was there some of the elder mentioned that I looked like someone who used to live there, someone whose name was Alexander or Alec as the youngsters call him" Max explained, 

Izzy looked surprised, as did Magnus, but he asked "who's your friend?" 

"Madzie" the answer was enough, Magnus closed his eyes as he recognised the name. 

All Max could say was "you found him"


	24. 24. December (Magnus&Alec)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas 🎄

**Magnus**

Magnus knocked the door at the Lightwood mansion. The sun had risen and everything was pure white. Magnus was looking forward to a white christmas and keeping his promise with Alec. 

It was Izzy who opened the door, Magnus was still a bit mad at her, because he felt used, but also that he betrayed Alec trust. 

“Hey Magnus” Izzy smiled wary as she probably knew that she stepped out of line the day before. 

“Isabelle” was all he said was he entered the mansion. They stepped into the kitchen where only Max was sitting 

“Where is your mother?” Magnus asked 

“She hadn’t returned home yet, but she texted last night that she could be staying over at a friend, there help with the case against our father” Izzy explained

Magnus nodded in understanding “then let’s start planning” 

Izzy nodded “before that, Alec?” 

Magnus glanced, he really didn’t want to tell her, but he knew it could help her and Max focus better at the task. 

“He didn’t mention meeting you, but he had a panic attack. He was shaking and needed comfort. He even had a couple nightmares” Magnus explained. 

Izzy looked crestfallen “it’s all my fault” 

“Well yes” Magnus started “but I also believe that we need to lead your mother and brother to meet again” Magnus said as he smiled to Max whose eyes was shining with hope. 

“The goal is to get your mother to the shelter” Magnus started out, when Izzy and Max nodded Magnus asked “any idea how?” 

Max raised his hand eagerly “I do. I know how” 

“How young man” Magnus teased 

Max ignored him “I am invited today by Madzie. I can ask mother if she could come to the shelter with me and since you are here I will invite you too” Max grinned as he like his plan 

“That is a good idea Max” Izzy praised and Magnus nodded in agreement. 

They was sitting by the table when Maryse came home, “oh you are here” she said and then noticing Magnus “Magnus, you are here too?” 

Magnus greeted politely “hello mrs Lightwood” there was silence for a bit, 

Then Max jumped up “Mom, wanna come to the shelter today?” 

Maryse frowned “can we?” 

Max nodded “yes, Madzie invited me” Max cheerful said then realized something as he turned to Magnus and Izzy “oh you two are also invited” he grinned 

Izzy smiled “well thank you, if mom is going than I am too” she said as she winked to Max. 

Maryse smiled “of course I want to go” they turned to Magnus 

“I’m sorry, I already have plans” when he saw the confusion on the siblings faces “I promised to meet up with my boyfriend, I will need to leave soon” 

Izzy understood what Magnus was trying to say “ah it was too bad” Max still seemed confused, but let it go as he didn’t want to ruin the plan. 

Maryse also had something she wanted out of her chest and Magnus felt like he was intriguing 

“I can go..” Magnus started, but Maryse stopped him and asked him to stay “I know it does not affect you, but you are a good friend of Izzy so I ask if you could stay” Magnus nodded and sat down again.

“Last night I stayed at officer Luke’s place and we finally managed to build a case against Robert. This morning he got arrested, so he won’t be around for a while.”

Izzy smiled “that’s great, what about trial should I testify?” 

Maryse smiled too “I will testify at trial and that should be enough, there is no need for you to be on the stand” Izzy nodded and Magnus took her hand for comfort as Maryse took Max’s. 

Magnus looked at the clock and noticed how late it had become, “oh boy, I need to go, I am late” he said as he stood up. 

Izzy followed him the door “don’t worry, it will be alright” Magnus reassured Izzy who nodded, “but I’m worried that he will reject us” 

Magnus knew that was a possibility “text me when you are on the way, then I will prepare him for your arrival” 

Izzy just nodded and Magnus could see the fear of rejection once more. 

“It’s going to be fine” Magnus reassured Izzy again “now, I really must go” he said and kissed Izzy’s cheek. 

He entered his car and drove of, he needed to go home first and change and to give Chairman Meow some food. 

**Alec**

Alec was in full blown panic after his sister found him. Even if Izzy had told him that Magnus was the one who told her unintentionally about Alec, he couldn’t be mad at Magnus. 

Alec knew he needed Magnus, so he had texted Magnus and asked if he could stay over at his place and Magnus answered a yes right away as well that his key was under the mat, because he was going to be late as he was to a party. 

Alec was already in bed when Magnus arrived, they didn’t say much, but Magnus held him tight all night.

This morning he was feeling a lot better, he even asked if Magnus wanted to come at the shelter, Magnus agreed fast and brighten Alec mood even further. 

After breakfast they wet the separate ways, Magnus had told him that he have some unfinished business he needed to take care of first, before he could get to the shelter. 

So Alec went by himself, people immediately greeted him when he arrived and he greeted back. 

He worked around a couple hours, helping the kids with decorating the christmas tree and the dining room, helping madame Gray in the kitchen with the christmas food and playing some christmas tunes with mr Carstairs. 

It was almost dinner time, when Magnus turned up with a big smiled, all the children cheered and Alec went up to him and kissed him “what took you so long?” 

“I’m sorry darling, I kind of forgot the time” Magnus grinned as Alec shook fondly his head “let’s eat” he said, he took Magnus hand and leaded them toward some empty seats. 

Alec noticed that Magnus seemed nervous and was checking his phone every few minutes, but Alec didn’t comment on it, he got the feeling that the answer would soon be coming, what he didn’t know whatever it was a good or a bad thing. 

Both Magnus and Alec help cleaning up after dinner and Alec knew santa would be there soon to entertain the children. 

He hoping that he could spend some alone time with Magnus and perhaps find out what he is hiding. 

Although when santa arrived Magnus was gone, so Alec went looking for Magnus and he found him quickly as he was just standing outside of the shelter. 

Magnus seemed to be fighting with someone Alec took a step closer to the entrance when the door next to him opened and came face to face with his mother, both froze, gaped and just stared at each other. 

“Alexander?” his mother’s voice was full of surprise and disbelieve. 

“Mom?” Alec croaked as tears welled up in his eyes, “mom” he wailed, Alec felt like a five year old who had lost his favorite toy. 

The tears started to flow, that unfroze Maryse as she pulled him into a very desired hug, Alec clinched on as he was scared that it was a nightmare. 

Alec muttered over and over “mom, mom” as Maryse kept telling him that she was there and that she missed him terrible. 

Alec faintly noticed the door being opened, he felt that people was staring at them, but he didn’t care, all he cared about was his mother, who was there and comforted him while he was crying. 

Alec had missed his mother so much. 

Alec didn’t know how long they have been standing there, but he suddenly remembered why he shouldn’t see his mother, he slowly broke free from the hug 

“I can’t…” he tried to explain, his voice knotted. 

His mother smiled “what is it you can’t?” 

Alec was crying again “see you. I can’t see you” 

Maryse took his hand “why not?” she asked gently 

“He said he would kill you if we met” Alec rushed out and heard a gasp from both sides, but ignored them. 

“Oh my boy, he won’t cause you more trouble” his mother said 

Alec didn’t dare hope “but…” 

“No but’s!” Maryse told him “my sweet boy, I promise you! He will never hurt us again” Alec nodded and hugged his mother again. 

When he once again untangled from his mother, he looked over to his sibling who have been waiting patiently to greet Alec. 

Alec just opened his arms with a smile and both of his sibling ran into him, the impact was almost enough to knock them over. Alec was once again crying as well was his sibling and everybody around them. 

As he hugged his siblings, he saw Magnus by the door with a smile and in tears, his mother was next to him stroked Alec's hair. 

Alec turned to Izzy and whispered “I’m sorry about yesterday” Izzy just shook her head, 

He turned to Max “you have gotten so big Maxi” Max smiled with tears “you haven’t changed that much” he grinned 

Alec cluckled “I can assure you that I have changed a lot.” 

“Max!” a cheerful voice said behind them, Alec recognized it as Madzie. 

“Oh so you are Madzie new friend” Alec smiled and untangled himself from his siblings, 

Max ran over to Madzie “hey Madzie” 

“What’s going on?” Madzie asked 

“I will explain later” Max offered and Madzie shrugged and dragged Max into the dining room. 

Mr Carstairs and madame Gray came up to Alec and his mother, so Alec introduced them “mom, this is mr Carstairs, he saved me 7 years ago, I would have been dead if he hadn’t saved me” 

“Oh thank you so much” Maryse said as she shook mr Carstairs hand “oh no, you have a great child, he gives joy to the people here with his music” 

Maryse was tearing up again, so Alec quickly introduced “mom this is madame Gray, she is the owner of this shelter” Maryse took her hand and thank her too. 

As if mr Carstairs could feel that Alec needed a moment with Magnus, he suggested to Maryse that they should go in to the dining room and both mr Carstairs and madame Gray would tell Maryse about Alec in the last 7 years. Maryse agreed quickly as she wanted to know what had happened to her son in the past 7 years.

As soon they was gone, Alec turned to Magnus who was still standing by the door as if he was deciding whatever to leave or stay. 

“Stay please” Alec felt the need to say, 

Magnus nodded, 

“So this was the reason you were so nervous” Alec claimed 

Magnus nodded again, 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Alec chuckled 

“I’m sorry” Magnus apologize, but Alec didn’t understand why “what are you apologizing for?” Alec asked 

“For keeping something from you, that was not my intent” Magnus sighed “Izzy was supposed to text me when they were on the way, so I could talk to you first. But she was scared that you would run” 

Alec nodded he understood and Izzy might have a point, he didn’t know if he would have ran. 

Alec stepped close up to Magnus, so they stood chest to chest with each other, 

“I probably would have run, so don’t be sorry” Alec winked “my mother was possibly the only person I never could ran from” he explained and Magnus nodded. 

“It is the best christmas I have had in 7 years” Alec declared 

“Does that mean you like christmas again?” Magnus asked with a smug smile 

”Not like, love” Alec winked “I love christmas once again” 

Magnus chuckled and Alec couldn’t help but just look at his beautiful boyfriend. 

Alec slowly embraced Magnus, he leaned his lips to his ear and whispered “I love you” 

Magnus gasped and then he clinched to Alec back as if he was fighting tears “I love you too” he whispered back. 

Magnus looked up and met Alec eyes. "Merry Christmas" they whispered at the same time as Alec dived down to meet Magnus lips. 

It was far from their first kiss, but that kiss was special because they just had declared their love for each other. 

It was a true love kiss. 


	25. 25. December (Max)

**Max**

For the first time in seven years, Max looked forwards to today. It’s was the 25th of December and a party was about to start. 

Usually on the 25th they was by themself and there was always a piece missing, but not this time, the piece was found and followed with more. 

The Lightwood mansion was beautifully decorated for christmas, there was a big decorated christmas tree with lights and there was many present under it, it was so beautiful. 

His mother was in the kitchen making a feast of a christmas dinner, Max and Izzy had set the long table with christmas cloth and their best plates, cutlery and glasses, of course also christmas decoration and candles.

When the door was knocked for the first time, Max was excited as he rushed to the door and opened it. 

The first guest of the evening was Simon, Max felt a bit disappointed, but didn’t show it, it wasn’t Simon fault. 

“Izzy, your boyfriend is here” Max called as Simon blushed 

“MAX!” Izzy yelled as she came running to the door 

“Hey Simon” she shyly smiled and she kissed his cheek, Max made a gagging sound and Izzy huffed 

“Just ignore him” she told Simon as she took his hand and dragged him inside while Max closed the front door. 

Second time there came a knock, Max was the first to reach the door once again. He opened it and outside was Jocelyn and Luke, this time Max didn’t hide his disappointment as he sighed. 

Luke chuckled “not who you was expecting?” Max shook his head, 

“Behave Max” his mother told him “welcome Jocelyn, Luke” she greeted “isn’t Clary with you?” she asked 

Jocelyn shook her head “no she will be coming with her boyfriend” 

Maryse nodded “Ah yes, the young Jace, my sons savior, I have a lot to thank him about” 

Maryse led the guest to the kitchen, while Jocelyn nodded as Luke chuckled “yes he is definitely a fine man” 

Max was bored by their conversation so he went to the living room and waited for the next guest to come.

Third time knocking, Max ran out opened the door, this time it was Catarina and Ragnor 

“Hello young Max” Ragnor greeted as Catarina smiled, 

Max smiled back “hello Cat and Rag” Ragnor huffed at the name as Catarina grinned. 

Max lead them out to the kitchen with the other adults and he returned to the couch in the living room. 

Fourth time knocking, Max sprinted to the door and opened it, outside was Madzie, her aunt Iris, mr Carstairs and madame Gray. 

“Madzie” he cheered 

“Max” she cheered along as the three adults just chuckled at them, 

“Come in” Max said, he lead the trio adult to the kitchen, before dragging Madzie to their couch, where they sat down and talked.

He and Madzie talked so much that Max nearly miss the knocking, he darted up and ran to the door and opened it, outside was Clary with a halting Jace behind him was Alec with Magnus. 

“Alec” Max shouted in joy and rushed over to him almost pushing Jace over. 

“Calm down tiger” Alec laughed and Max grinned at the familiarness of it, it had been 7 years ago he last had heard that nickname. 

Max hugged Alec and didn’t want to let go, lucky he didn’t needed to, Alec hugged him back 

“We will be right behind you” Max heard Alec whisper to Magnus. 

Max heard the door close, before looking up at Alec who was smiling down at him “Maxi, you really have grown” Alec said with a hint of something Max couldn’t place, 

“I missed you” Max said and Alec hugged him tighter “I missed you too, tiger”. 

They stood outside for a bit, before Max shivered at the cold wind “come on, let’s go inside, before you getting sick” Alec said as he pulled them inside.

The party was well going. They all enjoyed the food, which was delicious. They have been singing christmas songs, Alec and mr Carstairs played the music while rest of them sang while dancing around the tree. 

It was present time, he didn’t know how his mother pulled it of, but there was one present each. 

The youngest started, so first Madzie, she got a notebook and some pencils with belonging case. 

Max got an big art equipment box, filled with stuff for his drawing art, a table easel, great pencils, drawing pads and much more. 

Clary also got some art equipment, hers was more in the direction of painting as she got canvas, paint and brushes. 

Izzy got some new expensive booths she had wanted since she saw them in the stores. 

Simon got some nerdy t-shirts with something like spiderman and the Hulk. 

Jace got a necklace with a dog tag where on the one side it said,  _ The one who saved my children _ , on the other side his name, Jace Herondale. 

Alec got a new computer for writing, photographs and music, the computer contained, the best writing programs, an image program and a recording system. 

Magnus got some fine new clothes and a small keychain which says  _ Thank you for loving my son _ . 

All the elder males got a bottle of a fine wine and the women a chocolate box. 

As they enjoyed the rest of the evening, Max couldn’t help himself but observed the people. 

The elder generation all sat by the table and talked, Max was happy that his mother had somebody to talk to, she had seemed lonely since the divorce. 

She did lose a lot of friends when the divorce came through, because his father had told them lies, but it seemed that her mother made new friends. 

He looked over at Clary and Jace, he was delighted that Clary was now dating Jace. Clary had seemed a little down over the month, so he was happy that she was smiling. 

Max had thanked Jace again for saving his life, but Jace told him, that he didn’t need to thank him, because Jace was glad that he had saved him, especially after Jace had learned that Max was Alec younger brother.

He glanced over at Izzy and Simon, who was entangled in each other, Simon’s cheek was flushed as Izzy was smiling brightly. 

Max was overjoyed that Izzy had found Simon, he was a better man, than most of the men Izzy had dated, he was genuine and would never hurt Izzy. 

Izzy deserved the best and Simon was it. Not that Max had a chance to have a serious talk with Simon yet, but Max knew.

At last he watched Alec and Magnus. He was pleased that Alec finally was home, that he would be able to talk, laugh and cry with him again. 

He was also thrilled that his brother had found the love if his life, Max didn’t care that it was a man, beside Magnus complete Alec, they were perfect for each other. 

Alec was more cheerful than Max remembers, but his mother had told him what she knew that had happened to Alec 7 years ago, so he understood why Alec wasn’t always happy back then and now Max hope that Alec would be able to keep his cheerfulness. 

“What are you thinking about?” Madzie asked and pulled Max back to himself, 

“Just thinking how happy everyone is” he said 

“Well yes it is christmas day” Madzie grinned 

“It isn’t just that, we haven’t had a happy christmas in 7 years and thought we would have the eighth, but we didn’t because we found, what we had lost” Max tried to explain 

Madzie nodded in understanding, “but now you are all together again” Madzie grinned 

Max smiled “that’s true and we gained so much more” 

Madzie looked over at Max “It’s the best christmas ever right?” 

Max nodded “it’s…”

“... A Christmas Miracle” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was last chapter for this christmas story, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I wanted to thank kbl55429 for all your motivational comments, it kept me moving so I could finish the story. 
> 
> For others who also sent kudos and comments thank you very much. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
